All Grown Up
by Citcat
Summary: *Growing Up Sequel* Its been 8 years since the gang has seen each other. Are their relationships and friendships as strong as they once were? Or are they shattered and beyond repair? HHH, Steph McMahon, Jericho, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler
1. Stephanie McMahon

Title: All Grown Up

Chapter 1: Stephanie McMahon

Summary: *Growing Up Sequel* Its been 8 years since the gang has seen each other. Are their relationships and friendships as strong as they once were? Or are they shattered and beyond repair? HHH, Steph McMahon, Jericho, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize.

XoxoxoxoX

Stephanie McMahon, sat in her office on the second floor of her home in Greenwich, Connecticut. She had been living back at home since she graduated from Boston University. So, it had been four years since she had been living in Greenwich again. She honestly had missed the environment of the state. She finished up typing a few things into an e-mail. She then attached a file to the e-mail and sent it. Stephanie worked as a WWE creative writer from home. She worked from home because it was much more convenient for her. She was contemplating on actually traveling with the shows, but wasn't too keen on the idea just yet. Beginning to work on the road, would have a lot of problems that she wasn't sure she wanted at the moment. Stephanie logged off her computer and shut it down. She looked to the left of her computer and smiled at the picture in its frame. Her heart melted at the tall, short blonde haired, blue eyed man, she called her boyfriend in the picture alongside her. The smile on her face got bigger as she looked down at the little girl with hazelnut brown hair and brown eyes who was only four years old in the picture standing in front of the couple. Stephanie's eyes glanced at the clock, and wondered if they'd be home soon. She got up out of her chair and made her way out of the office and down the stairs. She shook her head as she picked up a Barbie doll that was laying at the bottom. Stephanie placed the Barbie doll on the side table by the front door. Hearing an automobile pulling up in the drive way, she smiled opening the door. The fresh breeze of summer air and wind blew into the house. A smile couldn't help but be placed on Stephanie's face as she watched her boyfriend Miz, of five years getting out of the car. He looked at Stephanie with his crystal blue eyes and smiled. The second he opened the back door, she saw, in her opinion, the cutest little girl climb out the backseat. The young girl was only seven years old and going on eight. She had her hazelnut brown hair up in two pigtails on the side of her head, with ribbons hanging from the sides. She was wearing jean shorts and a pink t-shirt. The little girl ran up to Stephanie and jumped into her arms. Stephanie lifted her up into her arms, despite the fact that she was heavy. The little girl wrapped her arms around Stephanie's neck as for a hug. She then pulled back and looked at Stephanie with her hazel eyes. Stephanie couldn't help but realize how much she looked like her father each and every passing day.

"Did you have fun?" Stephanie asked the young girl.

"Yeah, I sure did mommy!" She smiled at her mother. "I played with the other kids too!"

"Did you make any new friends?" Stephanie questioned her seven year old daughter.

"Yup!" She stated. "I said, Hi, I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sami."

"Well aren't you little miss popular?" Stephanie hugged Sami again.

"That's what daddy said." Sami giggled and looked at Miz. "Right daddy?"

"Yeah, I did." Miz replied walking up to the two girls.

"Can I go play outside again?" Sami asked with a smile. "Please?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Stephanie answered placing her back on her feet.

Sami ran off and to the backyard. Stephanie and Miz followed and watched her from the sliding glass door. She was so thankful for having her daughter in her life, as well as Miz. Her heart jumped with joy watching Sami playing on the swing set that they had got her for her birthday a year back. As Stephanie watched her, she couldn't help but think of her father. Sami reminded Stephanie of him everyday as she got older. Steph was very thankful for having Miz in her life to help her raise her daughter. She couldn't have asked for anyone better. She looked over at Miz and smiled at him. He looked at her and smiled back as well. He took her hand into his as they both looked back out the sliding glass door.

"She's going to be a heartbreaker." Miz chuckled softly.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked as she watched Sami climb the ladder to go down the slide.

"All her new friends she made, they are all boys." Miz shook his head. "She wouldn't even go near the girls."

"That's my baby." Stephanie giggled. "Chasing the boys."

"You know." Miz began to think. "We're pretty lucky that she's smart."

"I know what you mean." Stephanie looked down at the ground.

"It's better that she knows though." Miz turned to Stephanie. "We wouldn't want her to think we'd lie to her."

"Yeah, but she still thinks of you as daddy." Stephanie smiled slightly. "So, that's a good thing."

"She's going to want to meet him soon." Miz stated his eyes focused on the little girl.

"Yeah, but it wont happen." Stephanie spoke. "I haven't seen him in eight years."

"I'm just saying for the future." Miz gave her hand a loving squeeze.

"Daddy, come push me please!" Sami yelled from the swing.

Miz let go of Stephanie's hand and walked outside towards the swing set. She let out a sigh as he stood behind Sami and started to push her. He was so good with her, and she loved it. She didn't know where'd she be without him. Stephanie knew that he had a point that Sami would want to meet her real father soon. Sami was a smart girl, and she understood the concept of the situation. She knew that Miz wasn't her real father, but he played the part of her daddy and she had no problem in calling him daddy. Standing there she watched the two playing around with one another. Her hand went up to her necklace around her neck. She felt the ring hanging from the chain. She bit her bottom lip as she traced the outline of the ring with her fingers. She wore the necklace with the ring everyday. Why? She didn't know, it just became a habit. Miz always asked her about it, but she always said it was a gift that had sentimental value to her. She let go of her necklace and walked outside and over towards the swing set. Sami jumped off the swing and ran over to Stephanie. She tagged her on the leg and ran away yelling that Stephanie was it. Stephanie smirked as Miz and Sami ran from her. She continued to chase the two around the yard, until she captured Sami in a corner.

"Oh no!" Sami screeched putting her hands on her cheeks.

"Mommy's got you now." Stephanie smiled as she stepped closer to Sami.

"I don't think so." Sami smirked putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh really?" Stephanie eyed her daughter.

"Yes really!" Sami giggled as Miz grabbed Stephanie's by the waist.

"Run Sami!" Miz shouted with a laugh.

Sami took off out of the corner while Miz had his arms wrapped around Stephanie. She smirked as he continued to hold her in his arms. She turned to face him and she smiled at him. He smiled back at her and gave her a kiss on the lips. She returned the kiss and pulled away with a smirk. She ran her hand down his shoulder and to his hand that rest now on her hips. Stephanie looked over his shoulders and saw Sami standing behind Miz, with her hands on her hips and a pout on her face. She defiantly got that look from her. She motioned for Miz to look behind him, and he smiled at Sami.

"You guys, you are supposed to run from each other!" Sami pouted her hands still on her hips.

"I couldn't run Sami!" Stephanie smirked. "Daddy wouldn't let me go."

"Dad, let mommy go!" Sami furrowed her eyebrows.

"Ok, ok." Miz put his hands up in the air.

"You're it!" Stephanie smirked as she smacked Miz's ass.

"That's cheating!" Miz shouted as he began to chase after his two favorite girls.

Stephanie smiled as she took Sami's hand and they began to run from Miz. They ran around in a couple circles, before Miz gently tackled them both down into the grass. They all three rolled around and laughed. Stephanie and Miz then began to start tickling Sami. She started laughing and kicking her feet in the air. Some how, Sami escaped their hands and ran inside the house. Miz stood up and helped Stephanie stand up next. They brushed off their clothing and walked back inside the house. Miz shut the sliding glass door, and then followed Stephanie into the living room.

"Can I watch Nemo?" Sami smiled brightly. "Please?"

"Yes, you can." Stephanie replied. "Dinner should be finished when the movie is over."

"Thank you." Sami spoke as she bounced up and down on the large leather couch.

Stephanie placed the movie in and started it. She looked over at Sami who was already enthralled in the movie. Her eyes were pretty much clued to the screen. She shook her head as she left her daughter in the living room. Stephanie headed into the kitchen as Miz was leaving the kitchen. He kissed her on the lips before heading upstairs to take a shower. Stephanie then entered the kitchen, and pulled out some things to make for dinner. Twenty minutes had gone by, and the dinner was slowly cooking. She left the kitchen to go check on Sami in the living room. She walked up behind the couch and looked down smiling at the sight in front of her. Sami was curled up in the fetal position fast asleep. Stephanie smiled and let out a small sigh, as she left the living room. She headed upstairs to Sami's room and took the soft light pink blanket from her bed. She went back downstairs and walked back towards to couch. Stephanie placed the blanket over the seven year old and moved the hair out of her face. She kissed Sami's forehead before going over to the television and shutting it off. She examined her daughter once more before going back into the kitchen. Stephanie smiled to herself. She loved her life right now and couldn't ask for better.

XoxoxoxoX

That's it for this first chapter. Now you all are caught up on Stephanie's life. I hope you all liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. The first couple of chapters are just informing you of where everyone's life is at this point in time. So the seventh chapter will get into the mix and start picking things up. So stay with me here.

Citcat


	2. Paul Levesque

Title: All Grown Up

Chapter 2: Paul Levesque

Summary: *Growing Up Sequel* Its been 8 years since the gang has seen each other. Are their relationships and friendships as strong as they once were? Or are they shattered and beyond repair? HHH, Steph McMahon, Jericho, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize.

XoxoxoxoX

Paul Levesque, rolled around in his king sized bed as he was beginning to wake up. His eyes squinted open and looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand that read 10:30 in the morning. He put his head back into his pillow and sighed. He had the day off today, but he didn't feel like getting up just yet. He worked at a department store that his friend Shawn Michaels and himself owned together. It was a prank store to put it there. Paul was only merely seconds away from falling asleep when he felt a shift in the bed. His head turned to the right and looked over and smiled. A young six year old boy with dirty blonde hair climbed up into the bed next to Paul. The boy's hazel eyes scanned Paul's face intently before standing up on the bed. The boy started to jump up and down on the bed. Paul groaned slightly before he gently tackled the little boy to the mattress. He began to laugh as he kicked at Paul.

"Hey, no kicking!" Paul spoke sternly. "What happened last time you started kicking?"

"I made your nose bleed." The boy frowned looking away.

"Don't be sad buddy." Paul smiled at him. "You're not in trouble."

"Ok!" He smiled as he crawled out of Paul's grasp and sat on the bed. "Dad?"

"Jake?" Paul answered his son's name in question.

"Can we go to the park today?" Jake question as he played with the blanket on the bed.

"I don't know." Paul replied sitting up in the bed. "Can we?"

"May we go to the park today?" Jake gave a big grin. "Please?"

"Yes we can." Paul patted his son's head and ruffled his hair.

"Aw, dad!" Jake shooed his father's hand away. "Don't mess up the do."

"The do?" Paul tried to keep from laughing.

"The girls go crazy for this look." Jake stated giving the signature Levesque smirk.

"If you say so." Paul shook his head. "We'll go after Kelly gets here."

"Do we have to wait for her?" Jake stuck his bottom lip out.

"Yes, we do." Paul looked over at Jake. "She likes spending time with you."

"I don't like her." Jake crossed his arms.

"Why is that?" Paul asked eyeing the young boy. "That doesn't sound like someone who wants to go to the park."

"She's trying to replace my real mom." Jake frowned.

Paul sighed looking at his six year old son. They had had this talk before, since Jake had asked. Jake's mother was Jackie Gayda. Even though they were an item in high school and she had cheated on him and Paul wanted nothing to do with her, they ended up going to the same college. There was a party and Paul was pretty wasted, as well as Jackie was too. The two hooked up and then Jake was conceived. Paul, being the good man he was, helped Jackie with her pregnancy and was there for her through everything. Though the two never started a relationship. Nine months went by and little Jake was born. After Jake was born, Jackie passed away from internal bleeding. Paul simply always told Jake that she was in a better place and was looking down on him. He would always tell Jake stories about Jackie that would make him happy. They spent a lot of time at Jackie's parents' house as well. Paul gave his son a half hearted smile as he pulled him into a hug.

"She's not trying to replace her." Paul responded. "She's just trying to be the mother figure in your life."

"Well, she's not doing a good job." Jake pouted more.

"How do you know?" Paul asked the six year old.

"I just know." Jake looked at the floor. "It just doesn't feel right."

"You are too smart for your own good." Paul shook his head.

"I know!" Jake smiled up at Paul.

"Just give her a chance." Paul looked at Jake. "Be nice to her."

"Are we still going to the park?" Jake eyed his father.

"Yes, if we have a deal." Paul put his hand out to him.

"Deal!" Jake smirked shaking his hand.

Jake then jumped off the bed and ran out the room. Paul shook his head as he watched him run out the room. Jake had become the most important person in his life and he loved him to death. He could see so much of him in his son it was scary. Paul finally got out of bed and went over to his dresser. He rummaged through the drawers finding something to wear. He got changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He had showered the previous night before going to bed. Being a single dad and not having anyone to look after Jake was hard, so he didn't trust leaving him alone when he was awake. After getting clothed, Paul opened his sock drawer to pull out a pair of socks. The pair of socks he pulled out, reveled a picture underneath them. He stared at the picture for a moment as he thought about it. It had been eight years, and he still regretted the choice that he had made. At the same time he was happy that he did, because if he hadn't, he never would have had Jake. He shut his eyes, and moved the other socks over top of the picture. Eight years had gone by and he was sure that it erased all the pain and hurt. Time passed and days went by, only for people to move, with the exception of himself. Paul sat down on his bed and placed the socks on. Afterwards, he walked down the stairs where the sound of the cartoons on the TV played through out the living room. He looked over at his son sitting on the couch memorized by the television. A smile crept onto his face as he heard a knock on the door. Jake's head never once moved from the screen as Paul answered the door, to find Kelly on the other side.

"Hey!" Kelly smiled as she kissed him before walking into the house. "Having a good morning?"

"It's better now." Paul returned the smile.

"Aw, aren't you sweet." Kelly blushed a bit. "What are the plans for today?"

"Jake wants to go to the park." Paul stated. "I told him we'd go."

"Sounds fun." Kelly replied walking over to the couch and sitting by Jake. "Hi Jake."

"Hi." Jake let out his eyes focused on the cartoon.

"I'll just talk to you later then." Kelly smiled as she stood back up. "Did you have breakfast already?"

"No, I actually just woke up." Paul yawned as he answered.

"I can make you something." Kelly responded. "Jake too, if he's hungry."

"If you really want to." Paul chuckled. "You know where everything is."

"Ok, it will be the best!" Kelly smiled kissing him on the cheek and making her way to the kitchen.

Paul smiled as he watched Kelly walk into the kitchen. She was always trying to impress him and she always did little things for him and Jake. He couldn't blame her, she was trying hard to live up to the love of his life. Kelly knew all about her and she really wanted to be her, well at least better then her. Paul had confided in Kelly numerous times since she was always asking. Kelly was always there for Paul to listen to him and everything. She was always there to help with Jake as well. One thing after another they ended up getting together. Although Kelly knew that Paul had never fully gotten over the love of his life, she couldn't help but continue to try. Kelly had seen many pictures of them together and just her. If she were to see the woman on the street or in a store, she'd know her from a mile away. Paul nodded his head as he thought about everything. The chances of seeing the love of his life again was rare. He was pretty sure, that after eight years, he wouldn't be seeing her again anytime soon to never. Paul sighed as he sat down on the couch next to his son as they both watched the television together.

"You hungry buddy?" Paul questioned as the cartoon went to a commercial.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Jake rubbed his stomach that began to growl.

"Kelly is making us breakfast." Paul replied as Jake looked over the couch and into the kitchen.

"What is she making?" Jake asked smelling the air.

"I don't know." Paul laughed. "Why don't you go see."

Jake got down off the couch and ran into the kitchen. As much as he didn't really care for Kelly, he knew she was nice. Once in the kitchen, he climbed up carefully onto the stool that was by the island counter. He watched as Kelly placed some eggs on a plate along side with bacon. Paul chuckled at the sight of his son. Jake's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he watched the food being placed on the plate. He could hear his stomach growling louder. Kelly smiled as she looked over at Jake. She then took the plate and placed it in front of him. In a matter of seconds, Jake dove into the plate of eggs and bacon. Paul and Kelly shook their heads and laughed. She then handed a plate to Paul, who sat down next to Jake. Kelly joined them, and sat on the other side of Jake. The three ate in silence for the next twenty minutes. Once Jake's plate was clean, he climbed down from the table, and walked over to the sink. He stood on his tip toes and placed the plate into the sink. He turned around and looked at Paul and Kelly staring at him. He gave them a cheesy smile with his eyes shut. The couple couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the little six year old boy.

"I'm going to go get dressed so we can go to the park!" Jake said excitedly and ran up the stairs.

"He's the cutest little boy." Kelly smiled looking over at Paul.

"Well, look at who his daddy is." Paul replied cockily with his trademark smirk.

"Oh boy, I hope his good looks don't go to his head." Kelly giggled. "Like his father's."

"Well, if I remember." Paul put his hand on Kelly's thigh. "It was my good looks that drew you to me in the first place."

Kelly blushed softly at Paul's words. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Kelly kissed back with a soft smile underneath. They both pulled away with smiles on their faces. Paul kissed her once more before taking both of their plates and taking them to the sink. He turned the water on and began to wash the dishes that were in the sink. Kelly smiled as she walked over to Paul and wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled at her over his shoulder. She leaned up and he leaned down and their lips met again as they shared in another sweet kiss.

XoxoxoxoX

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please let me know what you think. Reviews encourage me to update quicker for all you readers. It only take a couple of minutes, please let me know what you think.

Citcat


	3. Stacy Keibler

Title: All Grown Up

Chapter 3: Stacy Keibler

Summary: *Growing Up Sequel* Its been 8 years since the gang has seen each other. Are their relationships and friendships as strong as they once were? Or are they shattered and beyond repair? HHH, Steph McMahon, Jericho, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize.

XoxoxoxoX

Stacy Keibler smiled as she stepped out of her silver convertible. Once she was fully out of her car, she made sure she had everything. Walking to the entrance of her building, she pressed the lock button on her key chain to lock her car. She walked through the electronic sliding doors and headed towards the mailboxes. Taking her key, she unlocked her box and grabbed her stack of mail. She shut the box and walked by the front desk of her apartment building. She smiled at the deskman, Jason and pressed the elevator key to go up.

"Hello Ms. Keibler." Jason spoke giving her a small smile. "How's your day going?"

"I'm doing good." Stacy tapped her foot at as she waited for the elevator. "How are you?"

"As good as I'll ever be." Jason chuckled. "Don't get much action down here."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Stacy smiled as the elevator chimed. "See you later."

With that said, Stacy stepped onto the elevator and hit the 4th key to take her to the 4th floor. She started rummaging through her purse as the doors opened. She stepped out of the elevator as her cell phone started ringing. Stacy pulled the ringing phone out of her purse and smiled at the name that scrolled across the caller ID. She flipped her phone open and answered it while searching for her keys.

"Hey!" Stacy said into the phone as she reached her door.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Randy questioned.

"I'm trying to find my keys." Stacy spoke placing the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Are you just getting home?" Randy asked as he yawned.

"Yeah, damn, where are my keys?" Stacy questioned allowed as she shut her eyes remembering where she had placed them. "My pockets."

"They're in your pockets?" Randy chuckled. "You should stop being so forgetful."

"Oh, well, if you hadn't have called me." Stacy smirked into the phone while pulling her keys out of her pocket.

"You love it when I call you." Randy smirked into the phone. "You think about me all the time."

"In your dreams!" Stacy blushed as she finally opened her door and walked inside.

"Babe, you are my dreams!" Randy stated as a fact.

"Aw, aren't you sweet." Stacy replied tossing her purse and mail on the counter.

"Anyways, are you still coming over tonight?" Randy asked shutting his eyes.

"Yeah, I am." Stacy responded as she took her heals off. "I'll be over after my photo shoot."

"Wait, I thought you just got home from a photo shoot?" Randy questioned confused.

"Yeah, the photographer wants to do another shoot again later today." Stacy sighed.

"Don't over do it Hun." Randy retorted.

"I wont." Stacy smiled into the phone. "I'm going to go, and I'll see you later."

"Ok, I love you." Randy responded.

"I love you too." Stacy spoke before hanging up.

Stacy hung her phone up and tossed it on her bed. She took her t-shirt off and walked around her cool room. It was almost 100 degrees out and she couldn't stand the heat. She was lucky that she wore a skirt to work today. Stacy had become a model and loved it. She posed for whatever her agent could get her. She lived in a higher class apartment, which is why their was a deskman working. She walked back into her living room and picked up her mail. She started flipping through it, but only found bills. As she was flipping through her mail, there was a knock on the door. Subconsciously Stacy walked over to her door, and opened it. She looked up and smiled at the red head diva standing in front of her. She then turned around and walked back inside her apartment allowing the woman to enter behind her.

"Any good mail?" Maria asked as she shut the door behind her.

"No, not really." Stacy shrugged. "What brings you by?"

"Just seeing if you were alive." Maria smirked. "You're never here when I come by."

"Oh, sorry about that." Stacy smiled up at her friend. "How's Cody?"

"He's fine." Maria answered following Stacy into Stacy's bedroom.

"That's good." Stacy responded as she grabbed her small duffel bag that was by her nightstand.

"Going to Randy's again tonight?" Maria giggled.

"Yeah, he was here two nights ago." Stacy said as she tossed some clothes into the bad. "It's my turn to go over there."

"Wait, you mean to tell me you actually spent a night here alone yesterday?" Maria put on a shocked face.

"Oh shut up Maria!" Stacy smiled. "We don't stay with each other every night."

"Oh, whatever." Maria giggled. "You two might as well just live together."

"That's not going to happen." Stacy spoke zipping up her bag.

"Why not?" Maria asked watching Stacy. "And why aren't you packing your bathroom stuff?"

"I already have another set of bathroom stuff over at his place." Stacy spoke as she looked for a different shirt to wear. "It's just not going to happen."

"Well, it sounds and looks like you two already live together." Maria raised an eyebrow as she lifted up a pair of male jeans.

"I'm just not ready to move in with him." Stacy answered honestly.

"Even though you know that he wants you to." Maria sighed. "Why aren't you ready, you practically live with him already."

"It's just not the right time." Stacy forced a smile. "Can we change topics now please?"

"Ok." Maria rolled her eyes as she sat down on Stacy's bed. "How would you feel about being a god mom?"

"Excuse me?" Stacy turned to the red head.

"Hypothetically speaking." Maria moved her gaze away from the blonde.

"I'd be happy and excited." Stacy shrugged. "I love kids."

"Ok, just checking." Maria smiled looking down at the ground.

"Maria!" Stacy looked over at her friend. "Are you pregnant?"

"Yeah!" Maria replied looking up at her blonde friend.

Stacy smiled and ran over to her friend. The two hugged for the longest time. Stacy then pulled away and was placing her hands on Maria's flat stomach. Stacy felt honored that Maria would ask her to be the godmother to her baby. She had always wanted a kid of her own, but she wasn't ready for one just yet. She wanted her career to take off first before having a baby. Being a godmother would be the next best thing in her opinion. Stacy sat down next to Maria with a smile.

"How far along are you?" Stacy questioned staring at her friend.

"I'm two and a half months." Maria blushed. "I'm really excited."

"Does Cody know?" Stacy asked as her eyes fell to Maria's flat stomach.

"No, he doesn't know yet." Maria smiled. "I just found out a couple days ago."

"Well, when are you going to tell him?" Stacy continued her questioning.

"I'm going to tell him tonight." Maria bit her bottom lip. "He's always wanted kids."

"Wow, Maria this is great!' Stacy hugged her friend again. "You're going to be a mom!"

"I know!" Maria giggled as she shrugged her shoulders.

The two girls sat on the bed just talking with one another about the baby. They talked for about a good thirty minutes about the baby. Maria then excused herself to the restroom. While Maria was in the bathroom, Stacy went over to her closet to put a shirt on. She found one and placed it on her body. She fixed her hair and looked over at her night stand. Her heart melted at the picture of Randy and herself by her alarm clock. They were sat a football game and they were sitting in the stands. They both had sunglasses on with their cheesy smiles. He was her everything and she couldn't stand to be without him. If she lost him again, she honestly didn't know what she would do. Although her fear of losing him would also turn into her fearing of committing to him. As of right now she was perfectly fine with her life and was content with her relationship. They had been together for eight years now and they've been happier then ever. They had their minor disagreements, but they worked them out.

"Hey, Stace!" Maria spoke exiting the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Stacy smiled looking over at her.

"I'm going to get going." Maria replied. "I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye!" Stacy shouted as Maria left her apartment.

Once Maria left, Stacy looked around for her shoes. She had another photo shoot in an hour. She found her flats, and slipped them on her feet. If she left now, she could get a quick lunch and make it to the shoot on time. Her eyes scanned her room, looking for her heels, and when she found them, she picked them up. Her heels were thrown into her duffle bag and the bag was then placed on her shoulder. She headed into her main room where her purse was and grabbed it. Giving her living room a once over, and making sure she had everything, she walked out her door. She locked it and pulled out her cell phone. Flipping the phone open, she went to her text messages, and sent Randy a message. With a smile still on her face, she shut her phone and placed it in her pocket. Rather then waiting for the elevator, she took the stairs. It took her five minutes to get to her car. Once she was fully emerged into her car, she backed out of the parking space. She was on her way to her photo shoot and then soon after, she'd be with the love of her life.

XoxoxoxoX

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Again, please stick with me. The action will pick up soon. Please, let me know what you think. I'd love to hear your opinions.

Citcat


	4. Randy Orton

Title: All Grown Up

Chapter 4: Randy Orton

Summary: *Growing Up Sequel* Its been 8 years since the gang has seen each other. Are their relationships and friendships as strong as they once were? Or are they shattered and beyond repair? HHH, Steph McMahon, Jericho, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize.

XoxoxoxoX

Randy rolled over onto his stomach. He had just hung up the phone with his girlfriend of eight years, Stacy Keibler. He had just woken up, and noticed the time was 11:00 a.m. He put his head in his pillow not wanting to get up. Today was his day off from long hours at his office. He was currently in a tough case, being that he was one of the best lawyers in Greenwich. He made great money, but chose to live in a upper class apartment. The apartment was great and he loved it. He would have lived in a house, but to him, a house would be too lonely. Even though Stacy was over half the time, or he was over there, a house still was empty when living alone. Randy rolled back over on his back as he heard the faint sound of the television playing in his living room. Shutting his eyes and taking a long breath, he stood up. His eyes scanned his bedroom floor for his track pants. He grabbed them and put them on. Then he grabbed his phone from the night stand. Once he walked out of his room, he noticed Cody sitting on the black leather sofa. Cody had stayed over the other night, since they both had gone out for a few drinks. Both were way too intoxicated to drive, so they took a taxi back. They were lucky that they had walked to the club in the first place. It was the typical guys night out. Cody looked up and over his shoulder and nodded at Randy. Orton nodded back as he plopped down in his recliner.

"Morning." Cody stated as his attention went back to the television.

"Morning." Randy replied as he flipped open his phone since it vibrated.

Randy smiled a sheepish smile as he read the text. "I love you, I'll be at your place around five or so." He couldn't wait for Stacy to come over tonight. They hadn't spent the last two nights together, and he hated it. For it only being two days, he missed waking up and seeing her. They usually would alternate who's apartment they would stay at, but the last few days were different. Randy had a busy day with cases and Stacy had early photo shoots. So they both agreed to stay in their own apartments. To say the least, the smile was still on Randy's face even after he closed his phone. He couldn't help but be excited. Cody looked over at Randy and noticed the smile. Rhodes knew that smile by now. It always had something to do with Stacy.

"Stacy coming over tonight?" Cody questioned not the least surprised.

"Yeah, she is." Randy answered as a yawn took over his smile.

"Doesn't surprise me." Cody shook his head. "If she's not over here you are over there."

"No we don't." Randy looked over at his friend. "We didn't spend the last couple of days together."

"I don't understand why you two just don't live together." Cody replied as he flipped the channel.

"I've brought the idea up." Randy stated, his smile disappearing. "I'd love for her to live with me."

"So, why aren't you following through with it?" Cody asked as he settled on a channel.

"She doesn't want to live with me." Randy ran a hand across the back of his neck.

"Why not?" Cody questioned. "She practically lives here anyway."

"She just isn't ready to take that step yet." Randy shrugged his shoulders.

"How long have you two been dating again?" Cody laughed sarcastically.

"Let's just drop it man." Randy sighed as he flipped open his cell phone.

He weakly smiled at the picture of Stacy on his phone. She was his wallpaper and anytime he was upset he would look at his phone. She always was able to put a smile on his face, no matter what mood he was in. His thumb traced the outline of her face on his phone. He really wished that Stacy lived with him. It was true, the couple was always in each other's presence and alternating the places they stayed. Hell, even when they were in college, they were always staying in each other's rooms. Randy's eyes left his phone and looked around his apartment. He noticed a lot of Stacy's things laying around his house. A pair of her tennis shoes and her heels were by his front door. A couple of her jackets were on his coat rack. He didn't have to look in his room, to know that there were plenty of clothing items in there that belonged to Stacy. Anytime he brought up the topic of her moving in with him, she always made up some excuse and declined his offer. He didn't want to start an argument, so he let it go. Randy had faith in Stacy though, he knew that when she was ready to live with him, she would.

"Hey dude!" Cody shouted slightly.

"Yeah?" Randy snapped out of his thoughts.

"Has Stacy said anything to you about Maria?" Cody questioned wondering.

"No, she hasn't." Randy replied standing up from the chair. "Why?"

"I don't know." Cody sighed. "She's been acting all moody and strange lately."

"Maybe it's that time of the month." Randy suggested making his way to the fridge.

"Maybe." Cody shrugged to himself.

Randy searched his fridge for something to drink. He wasn't really all that hungry just yet. Seeing a water bottle, he grabbed it and shut the fridge. Orton slowly twisted the cap off and took a long swig of it. He let the cool liquid run down his throat. Taking the bottle away from his lips, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He then placed the cap back on the bottle. Randy yawned yet again as he heard his cell phone beginning to ring. He looked at the ID on his phone and smiled.

"Randy Orton, Sex God speaking!" Randy smirked into the phone. "What pleasure may I please you with today?"

"Shut up!" Stacy giggled into the phone. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Randy spoke into the phone. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I have ten minutes until my shoot." Stacy answered taking a bite of her salad wrap.

"Lunch?" Randy questioned as he sat back down on his recliner.

"Yeah, just a salad wrap." Stacy answered as she took a sip of her water. "And water."

"Sounds tasty." Randy replied sarcastically.

"It is." Stacy rolled her eyes. "You don't know what good food is."

"Yeah I do…" Randy smirked into the phone.

"Editable food." Stacy stated into the phone, preventing him from making a sexual comment.

"Aw, your no fun." Randy chuckled into the phone.

"So I'm no fun now?" Stacy questioned into the phone.

"Nope, you aren't." Randy stated not really thinking about his answer.

"Ok, I'll remember that when I come over later." Stacy giggled. "Looks like, Randy Orton, Sex God will be out of business tonight."

"Aw, babe, you know I didn't mean you weren't fun." Randy pouted into the phone.

"You sound way to cute when you pout." Stacy smiled into the phone.

"So, does that mean you'll reconsider?" Randy begged slightly.

"Maybe." Stacy responded, knowing full well, that she wouldn't be able to keep her hands off of him. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I'm asking sweetheart." Randy said into the phone.

"Ok, I have to go now." Stacy spoke sadly into the phone. "I love you."

"I love you too." Randy made a kissing sound in the phone. "Don't work too hard."

The couple hung up the phone sadly. All they really wanted was to be together at the moment. They hadn't seen each other for the last couple of days. The two had only talked on the phone. Randy sighed as he began to think. He wanted to do something special for Stacy tonight. His hand scratched the top of his head as he got an idea. He'd make her a candle light dinner for two. He'd have some soft music playing in the background and have a bottle of wine. Randy stood up as Cody looked over at his friend.

"I'm going to head to the store." Randy spoke. "You want to tag along?"

"No, I'm good." Cody stood up as well. "I should get home to Maria."

"Maybe she's off her monthly friend." Randy joked around.

"I'm hoping so." Cody chuckled. "What do you need from the store?"

"I've just decided that I'm going to make Stacy dinner tonight." Randy smiled.

"Well, don't let me stop you." Cody rolled his eyes. "I'll see you later."

"See ya man." Randy patted his friend on the back as he watched him leave his apartment.

Once Cody left the apartment building, Randy made his way into the bathroom. He looked up at himself in the mirror. He couldn't help but flex his muscles. Orton knew that he was good looking and it went to his head a lot. Although, he knew how to be mature about it. Randy then turned to his shower, and turned the water on. He tested the water temperature to make sure it was just right. Quickly, he took his track pants off and entered his shower. He sighed a long sigh as he let the water run down his back. It felt amazing. He loved taking showers. As he looked down in the shower, he noticed Stacy's shampoo sitting next to his own shampoo. It only reminded him of how much he loved taking showers with Stacy more. He couldn't help but pick up the bottle and smell the contents. The smell of strawberries and crème floated up into his nose. A smile formed on his face as he continued to smell the shampoo. After a few minutes, he closed the cap and placed it back on the little shelf. He then picked up his own, and put it in his hands. He began to wash his hair as thoughts of Stacy ran through his head. He was really in love with her and he was glad about it. It was the best feeling he's ever felt in a long while. It even made it better, knowing that she felt the same about him.

XoxoxoxoX

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Only two more chapters, and then the drama and story will start taking action. Please, review and let me know what you all think.

Citcat


	5. Trish Stratus

Title: All Grown Up

Chapter 5: Trish Stratus

Summary: *Growing Up Sequel* Its been 8 years since the gang has seen each other. Are their relationships and friendships as strong as they once were? Or are they shattered and beyond repair? HHH, Steph McMahon, Jericho, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize.

XoxoxoxoX

"Ok, you're all done." Trish smiled at the five year old girl. "You can have a sticker on the way out as well."

"Thank you!" The girl smiled as she skipped out of the examining room with her mother.

Trish smiled as the mother and daughter exited the room. She put her stethoscope back around her neck as she exited the room herself. Her eyes scanned her surroundings as she made her way behind the desk with all the patients folders and paperwork. It was clear to say, that Trish was a pediatrician and she loved it. The little kids always put a smile on her face, and the kids loved her as well. She made the doctor visits the least scary as possible. Trish noticed that it was nearing noon, and it meant it was time for her break. Her head lifted up as she saw her co-worker and good friend Beth Phoenix-Marella walking out of one of the rooms.

"Hey, you going on break?" Trish questioned with a smile.

"Yeah, I am." Beth answered. "You want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Sounds great!" Trish patted her stomach. "I'm starving."

The two doctors placed their things away in their office before heading out. They both still wore their white jackets. Since they had an hour lunch, they agreed to go across the street to the near by subway. On the way there they made small talk and once inside, they placed their order. When they got their sandwiches, they found an empty booth and sat down. Before speaking, they both ate most of their sandwiches. Trish took a sip of her diet soda and looked out the window.

"I feel like I haven't spoken to you in forever!" Beth said being the first to speak up.

"Well, it could be because you just got back from your honeymoon." Trish giggled. "Of three weeks."

"That might be why." The blonde newly wed smiled. "Anyways, how have you been?"

"I've been great." Trish answered taking a bite of her sandwich. "Never been better."

"Ok, so what did Carlito do now?" Beth smirked in question.

"Why does he always have to have done something?" Trish smiled in question. "When I say I'm doing great."

"Spill it." Beth eyed her blonde friend.

"He got us tickets to Hawaii for vacation." Trish rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Aw, isn't he sweet!" Beth giggled. "Why don't you two tie the knot?"

"Say what?" Trish almost choked on her sandwich. "Tie what knot?"

"You know." Beth replied admiring her wedding ring. "Get married."

"Oh, I don't know." Trish looked away. "He hasn't even brought the topic up."

"You two have been dating for five years." Beth pointed out the facts. "Wouldn't be surprised if he asked you soon."

"Oh Beth!!" Trish looked out the window. "Shut up!"

"Well, what would you say if he asked?" Beth asked curiosity taking over.

Trish looked at her blonde friend, wide eyed. She honestly hadn't even thought of marriage with Carlito. That was the furthest thing from her mind. The thought of Carlito asking her to marry him now played in her head. What if he did? What would she say? She honestly couldn't answer the question, because she was unsure. Sure, they had been dating for five years, but that didn't stop the fact that she never forgot about what happened eight years ago. She thought about it everyday. She never forgot about him, and tended to compare Carlito to him. In so many ways Carlito was much better, but she'd always find a way to prove that he could never replace him. That was the truth, he could never replace the love of her life. Trish loved Carlito with everything she had, but it just wasn't that strong of love just yet. Carlito was there for her when she needed him the most. He was there when Trish casually slipped away from her now ex. The break up was never really official. It was just more of a mutual and unknown occurrence. They had just stopped talking and it was over. It was safe to say, the couple never had closure. That was why Trish moved on with Carlito. Trish looked back at Beth, realizing that she was comparing them again. She tried not to do as much, but couldn't help it.

"I don't know." Trish spoke honestly. "It's one of those things that you have to wait and see what happens."

"Aw!" Beth shook her head taking a sip of her water. "Fine."

"We should head back." Trish stated checking her watch.

"Why does lunch always go by so fast?" Beth sighed.

"Because we always have a good time." Trish winked at her friend.

"Well, what on earth did you do while I was gone?" Beth asked as they stood up and threw their trash away.

"Carlito came over on my breaks." Trish blushed. "Or we'd talk on the phone."

"He's so smitten with you." Beth nudged her friend.

The two blondes walked out of the restaurant and made their way back to their building. It only took them about five minutes to get back. They both clocked in, and picked up their next patient's folder to review it. The time was 1:00 p.m. and her next appointment wouldn't be here until 2:30 p.m. So, she made her way back to her office, to work on some other things. Once in her office, she shut her door and sat down at her desk. She spun around in her chair as she looked around her office. Trish was such a perfectionist that she didn't have much to do. The chair stopped spinning and she was now facing the computer. Not having much else to do, she logged on to her computer. She surfed the web for a good twenty minutes before she became bored. For some unknown reason, Trish had the urge to check her myspace account. She hadn't been on here for the last four years. Trish was almost surprised that she actually remembered her password. As she scrolled down her page, she noticed the new messages, comments and picture comments. She clicked on the picture comment link and smiled at the comments she had received. None of them were from her original five best friends. After looking at her picture comments she went back to the homepage. Her display picture was of herself with Carlito and Santino. She was standing in between the two guys. Carlito's head rest on top of Trish's head and Santino was hugging Trish with a huge smile on his face. Those were some good memories. She checked her comments, and they weren't anything special. Her heart raced as she clicked on her new messages. A frown was replaced on her face, as she saw the five messages from each of her friends. She clicked on the first message that was from Chris.

"Hey Trish! Honestly, I don't know why I'm messaging you. I haven't talked to you in a while and I know things ended between us oddly. So, I'm not sure if you are mad at me or if we are even talking. I just thought I'd see how you were doing. I guess message me back if you ever get this. Chris."

Trish shook her head as she realized that this message was from six years ago. Who knew how much had changed from then. She clicked on his profile and noticed that he hadn't been on in the last six years either. It was really depressing for her. Her eyes scanned the display picture and she became sick to her stomach. It was a picture of Chris and the girl she envied the most in high school. They weren't doing anything in the picture, but smiling together. Her heart broke a little bit, but she knew there wasn't much she could do. She was about to click on another message but her door swung open. Trish looked up and gave Beth a weak smile.

"I was wondering where you ran off to." Beth stated as she sat down on the little sofa in the office. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing." Trish quickly exited off the page. "Just surfing the web."

"My next appointment isn't until 3." Beth yawned. "I just want to go home early."

"Well you can't." Trish answered. "My last appointment is at 2:30."

"Lucky." Beth smirked as a knock was on the door. "Who is that?"

"I don't know." Trish shrugged.

Trish stood up and answered the door. A tall man stood in front of the door with a dozen red roses in his hands. Beth couldn't help but smile at what was taking place. Trish blushed as she realized it was Carlito behind the flowers, she could help but smile. Carlito handed the roses, that were already in a vase to Trish. She gladly accepted the gift and smelt the flowers. She placed them on her desk as Carlito sat down in her desk chair. His hands instantly grabbed her waist and pulled her down on top his lap. Trish couldn't help but giggle. Beth smiled and decided to go mess around with the things in her office, so the couple could be alone.

"What are you doing here?" Trish questioned as she turned to face him.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." Carlito smiled as he leaned up and kissed her.

"Well aren't you sweet." Trish blushed as she kissed him back.

"I try." Carlito smirked. "How's your day going?"

"It's going." Trish yawned. "It's almost over."

"I can just wait here for you to get off." Carlito replied as he placed his hand on her thigh.

"That's fine." Trish spoke. "I should be finished by 3:30."

"It's only about an hour wait." Carlito responded.

"Yeah I guess." Trish looked at her watch. "I should get back out there for my next appointment."

"Alright, have fun!" Carlito kissed Trish before she got up and walked out her office.

She shut her door behind her as she walked out the room. She couldn't help but be happy. Her heart always melted anytime he did small things like this. He'd always show up at work or send her flowers. It made her feel special and loved. A sigh of happiness came out of her mouth as she picked up a patient's folder. She reviewed it and then shut it. She placed her hand on the door knob, and slowly opened the door. A friendly smile plastered on her face, she eyed the little boy sitting next to his father. He was hiding behind his arm. The boy looked to be about four years old. The boy had blonde hair and brown eyes. She couldn't help but let her smile grow. She loved little kids. She began to talk with the little boy, unaware of the stare she was getting from his father.

"Hi, what's your name?" Trish smiled at the little boy to ease his fears.

"Justin." The four year old replied. "Justin Cade!"

"It's nice to meet you Justin." Trish answered friendly. "I'm Dr. Stratus."

XoxoxoxoX

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it. I know I liked writing it for you guys. So, we are getting closer to the action entering. That is, from what hasn't already been noticed by these chapters. The last chapter will be about Chris Jericho, so stay tuned and be prepared for anything and everything that could happen. Expect the impossible to be possible.

Citcat


	6. Chris Jericho

Title: All Grown Up

Chapter 6: Chris Jericho

Summary: *Growing Up Sequel* Its been 8 years since the gang has seen each other. Are their relationships and friendships as strong as they once were? Or are they shattered and beyond repair? HHH, Steph McMahon, Jericho, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize..

XoxoxoxoX

Chris Jericho rolled over in his king sized bed. His arm draped down over the bed and touched the floor. His eyes squinted shut slightly, feeling the light from another room shinning on them. Feeling that he couldn't fall back asleep, he opened his eyes. He scanned the room and smiles as his eyes came to the bathroom. The light was coming from the bathroom, where his fiancé Maryse stood. Jericho couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of her. She was only clad in one of his t-shirts. The shirt just barely covered her bottom and showed off her long legs. Even though the two were living together, she still insisted on wearing one of his shirts to bed. Chris didn't have a problem with it, he thought it was sexy. He watched as she continued to brush her teeth. She more then likely would be getting ready to head to work soon. Maryse worked in a building office as a secretary. She didn't really like it, but it was making her good money. Chris worked with his band Fozzy. His band wasn't huge in the business, but they were low key. They would play at local events or bars or whatever they could get. For being low key, he made pretty good money. His smile became bigger as Maryse shut the bathroom light off and walked over towards him. Chris sat up slightly, and leaned against the headboard. Maryse climb up and back into the bed. She curled up as close to Chris as she could. He instantly wrapped an arm around her as they laid there for a moment.

"You're up early." Chris spoke first his eyes staring down at her.

"You know I have to be at work by 10." Maryse traced circles on his chest. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"Don't be sorry.." Chris couldn't help but smirk. "I love waking up and seeing you in my t-shirts."

"Shut up!" Maryse blushed slightly. "You know, it's getting closer."

"What's getting closer?" Chris pretended to not know what she was talking about.

"Don't even play." Maryse nudged him, as she gazed at the ring on her left hand. "Five more months, until our wedding."

"Is everything ready?" Chris questioned running a hang through her hair.

"Some things are ready." Maryse answered. "We can only plan so much when there is so much time in between."

"That's true." Chris nodded in agreement.

"I'm so excited." Maryse sighed happily. "I can't wait."

"Me either." Chris sighed happily with her.

The couple laid together like that for the next twenty minutes. Soon after, Maryse got up to get ready for work. The time seemed to pass rather quickly. Before Chris knew it, Maryse was already out the door and on her way to work. He had moved from the bedroom, to his studio. Chris owned a large house since he had been saving and made great money with Fozzy. His studio was a separate smaller house not connected to his house. Jericho spun around on his stool chair listening to their newest song they had just recorded. He wanted to write a new song, but was having a hard time. Standing up, he made his way over to a filing cabinet. When he opened the cabinet a folder fell out. Not thinking much of it, he lifted it up. He opened the folder and read over the lines. It had been eight years since he'd read these lyrics that he had wrote. He remembered them clearly and the events of what they lead to. They were amazing lyrics, but he never put music with the lyrics. Getting an idea in his head, he walked over to his control board and started messing around. He came up with a beat and started to sing the lyrics to himself.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:_

This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame

Chris stopped singing as he couldn't help but think of her. This song reminded him of her, hell the song was about her.. There wasn't one day that he didn't think about her. Their second break up was never really official in his eyes. It just kind of happened. They just stopped talking and that was it. He couldn't help but wonder how she was doing. Had she moved on? Had she gotten involved with anyone else? Was she as happy as he was? Was she engaged to be married? Or was she already married? Chris always wondered those questions about her. He still had her number in his phone, but he never tried to call her. Jericho always assumed that her number was disconnected or that she changed her number. If he called, he didn't want someone to answer and tell him he called the wrong number. That thought quickly left his mind as he put the lyrics back and shut the folder. He left the folder on his master control desk and exited his studio. He walked the short distance back to his house. After he entered, he made his way to the kitchen. A bit hungry, he fixed himself a sandwich. Grabbing a bag of chips from his cupboard, a soda from the fridge and taking his sandwich into the living room, he was about to sit down, when a knock on his door sounded. A sighed escaped his lips as he set the chips and sandwich down on the coffee table along with the soda. He walked to the door and answered it to find Lance Cade behind the door with his son.

"Uncle Chris!" Justin screamed hugging his uncle.

"It's nice to see you too." Chris chuckled picking the boy up. "How's my little man."

"I'm good!" Justin smiled. "I went to the doctors today."

"Oh really?" Chris questioned as he stepped aside letting Lance in.

"Yeah, and they gave be a shot!" Justin said excitedly showing his arm where the batman band aid was.

"I want a cool band aid like that." Chris pretended to pout.

"Well, you go to the doctor and get one." Justin replied as he wiggled out of Chris' arms and ran off.

"What did they give him?" Chris joked. "An energy boost?"

"No, just a flu shot." Lance scratched the back of his head. "Are you busy?"

"Am I ever?" Chris laughed. "What's up?"

"Maybe we should sit down for this." Lance offered.

The two males walked over to the living room where Chris was previously. Chris sat down on his recliner and Lance sat down on the love seat. Jericho looked over across the living room where Justin was playing with the action figures he kept at Chris' house. He was over pretty often, and Chris made sure there were toys for him to be entertained with. Chris looked back over at Lance who looked like he had seen a ghost. He tilted his head unsure of what Lance wanted to talk about. Before saying anything, Chris went to take a bite of his sandwich, and noticed a small bite taken out of it. Jericho couldn't help but look at the little boy staring over at him with a huge grin on his face. Chris shook his head as he looked back towards Lance.

"He is your kid." Chris laughed shaking his head motioning to his sandwich.

"He had a happy meal before we got here." Lance chuckled. "He eats more then an elephant."

"That's a good thing though." Chris answered taking a bite of his sandwich. "So, what's up?"

"I don't know where to start." Lance sighed.

"What, did Natalya leave you?" Chris questioned as he continued to eat.

"No, never." Lance looked at Chris like he was crazy. "She'd never leave me."

"Well, then what do you need to talk to me about?" Chris asked as he began to take a drink of his soda.

"Ok, you love Maryse right?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, of course I do." Chris eyed his friend. "I'm marrying the woman."

"So you wouldn't leave her for anything?" Lance questioned, as Maryse had become like a sister to him over the years.

"Of course not." Chris stated a confused look on his face. "I love her too much to leave her."

"I sure hope so." Lance sighed looking down.

"Why?" Chris asked this time. "What brings these questions up?"

"I think Trish lives in town." Lance spoke getting it off his chest.

Chris nearly choked on his soda at the words Lance had just stated. He was unsure if he had heard him correctly. Taking a few breaths, he put his soda back on the table. He was no longer hungry. Trish was in town and he had no idea she was. This couldn't be right. Lance must have just seen someone familiar to Trish. He looked up at Lance who looked relieved to tell Chris this.

"It was probably just a girl that looked like her." Chris reassured.

"She's Justin's doctor." Lance looked up at his friend in the eyes.

"How do you know it was her?" Chris stated in question. "You never met her."

"You've showed me enough pictures for me to know it was her." Lance replied. "She also told Justin that her name was Dr. Stratus."

"You're positive it was Trish?" Chris shut his eyes, thinking that this couldn't be happening.

"I'm 150% positive." Lance answered. "She didn't have a ring, so I'm not sure if she was single or taken."

"Why would I care about that?" Chris quickly spoke covering up any thoughts of it.

"I thought you might have wanted to know." Lance said sighing. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing." Chris answered simply. "She doesn't know I'm here and I haven't run into her."

After that was said, it became quiet. Chris meant what he had just said. Would he stick with what he said? That was another question. As of right now, he didn't want to stress over the fact that Trish was in Greenwich.. He was in love with Maryse and he was about to be married to her soon. As he thought about Maryse, Trish continued to pop into his head. There was still so much unfinished business with them. They had no closure at all. Chris couldn't help but wonder if seeing Trish, would give him closure to the point where he could move on with Maryse and not think about Trish. He made a mental note in his head, to some how meet up with Trish. From there, he would see where things took him.

XoxoxoxoX

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it. The end of this chapter means, that the dram and action will soon pick up. So, please let me know what you think. I love to hear your feedback. Also, I will not be updating this weekend, since I will be pretty busy. I promise you will have an update on Tuesday night. So, until then, please continue to review. Thanks.

Citcat


	7. Degeneration X Model

Title: All Grown Up

Chapter 7: Degeneration X Model

Summary: *Growing Up Sequel* Its been 8 years since the gang has seen each other. Are their relationships and friendships as strong as they once were? Or are they shattered and beyond repair? HHH, Steph McMahon, Jericho, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize.

XoxoxoxoX

Paul sighed to himself as he walked through the entrance doors of his own store at 7 in the morning. His business was called "Degeneration X". It was your typical gag shop for pretty much any prank a person could think of. Paul glanced around the store taking notice of his surroundings. He was there rather early today, since they had someone coming in to model their best selling items. It would give their store some more hype and advertisement. His eyes trailed down to the little boy who was wide awake and holding his hand. Paul had to bring Jake to work with him today, seeing that he couldn't find a babysitter. Everyone was working and Jake's grandparents weren't a close enough drive. He didn't mind bringing Jake to work with him, but he knew he'd start to act up later in the day. The father and son walked behind the counter and into the break room. Jake ran over to Shawn who was sitting at the table drinking some water.

"Uncle Shawn!" Jake hugged Shawn tightly.

"Hey little man." Shawn smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Jake replied. "I get to stay with you and dad today."

"So I heard." Shawn chuckled and looked at Paul. "The photographer sent a card board cut out of the model with our DX jersey and spray paint."

"Where is it?" Paul questioned looking around the room.

"It's out front by the register." Shawn stated as he still held Jake on his lap. "Go check it out, I think you'll be shocked."

"Why would I be shocked?" Paul asked as h headed out the break room.

"You'll see." Shawn said looking at Jake who was looking around the room.

Levesque headed back out to the store area. He looked around and noticed the cardboard cut out this time. He walked up to the register and turned the cut out around to face him. His eyes scanned the tall cardboard in front of him. To say the least, he was shocked just like Shawn said he would be. The model wore the jersey dress that they were selling and had two spray paint cans in her hands. Her arms were crossed in an 'x' as if she were going to spray the paint. The way she looked wasn't what shocked him though. It was who the model was. He knew those long legs anywhere as his eyes trailed up to her face. She had a smug look on her face, that was still sexy. Paul couldn't help but chuckle. Of all the models in the world, who would have thought she would be modeling his product. A loud bang on the entrance door brought him out of his thoughts. He turned to tell the customer that they weren't open yet, when he realized who it was. A smile came on his face as he walked to the door and opened it. The blonde woman walked into the store and Paul locked the door behind her. She turned and looked at him, but not realizing who he was.

"I came to see my cut out." Stacy Keibler smiled at Paul.

"Right this way Stacy." Paul chuckled, as he knew he'd get a kick out of this.

"How'd you know my name?" Stacy eyed the tall man she was following.

"Just a lucky guess." Paul replied as he led her to her cut out. "Here it is."

"It looks great!" Stacy beamed. "I love it."

"I do too." Paul answered as he eyed to tall blonde. "So, what's new?"

"Huh?" Stacy looked in Paul's direction. "Do I know you?"

"Yeah, you do." Paul laughed slightly. "Because I know you."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't remember you." Stacy gave a slight smile.

"Maybe this will help." Paul spoke.

Paul then removed his ball cap from his head. He let loose his long dirty blonde hair. It had grown a lot and it was just barely passing his shoulders. Once his hair was down, he put his signature Levesque smile on his face. Stacy's eyes widen a bit taking in the appearance of the man in front of her. How could she have not known it was him when she walked in the store. This store screamed his name, but she didn't even think twice. A sudden urge took over Stacy and she leaped into Paul's arms. She hugged him tightly.

"PAUL!!!" Stacy screeched. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great." Paul chuckled. "It's great to see you."

"I know what you mean." Stacy sighed happily. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Same here." Paul smiled. "Have you heard from anyone else?"

"Nope." Stacy answered. "With the exception of Randy."

"So you kept in touch with Randy?" Paul nodded. "Maybe you can give him my number."

"We're still together." Stacy blushed. "Of course I can give him your number."

"Still together." Paul was shocked. "Who would have known that you two would have pulled through and stay together."

"I know right." Stacy giggled as she noticed a young boy run out the break room.

Jake came running out the room quickly as he had heard his father talking to someone. He was always curious as to who his father was talking to anywhere and anytime. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the tall leggy blonde. His eyes became fascinated with her long legs. She was wearing shorts and her legs were glistening with a shine. Jake couldn't help but walk over to her legs and run his hands down her leg. His eyes widen at how soft her legs were. Stacy jumped back slightly at the touch of the little kid's hands on her leg. She loved kids, but she didn't know this little boy. Paul chuckled a bit as he picked Jake up from the ground.

"Sorry about that Stace." Paul looked back at Jake in his arms. "You don't go up and touch stranger's legs."

"But she isn't a stranger." Jake tried to get out of trouble. "You were talking to her."

"That doesn't mean she wasn't a customer." Paul replied to his son.

"I'm sorry." Jake spoke as he looked at Stacy. "I didn't mean to touch your legs."

"It's ok." Stacy smiled at the little boy. "What's your name?"

"Jake Ryan Levesque." Jake smiled at Stacy. "I'm 6 years old."

"I'm Stacy." Stacy answered Jake. "It's nice to meet you Jake."

"Dad, I like her." Jake blushed in his cheeks. "She's really pretty."

"Why don't you go find Shawn." Paul smirked as he set his son down.

"Ok." Jake responded as he turned to Stacy. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Jake?!" Paul eyed his son.

"It's ok Paul." Stacy giggled. "I'd love to be your girlfriend Jake."

"Awesome." Jake got excited as he ran back to the break room.

Paul chuckled at his son. He was going to be just like him when he got older. Stacy smiled as Jake ran back behind the counter. She couldn't help but wonder why Paul had a son. She had no idea that Paul would have a son eight years down the line. Her mind also wanted to know who the boy's mother was, but she didn't know if she should ask too many questions since they just met up. Once Jake had disappeared in the break room, her eyes went back over to Paul.

"I'm really sorry about that Stacy." Paul chuckled. "He takes after me."

"I can tell." Stacy smiled slightly. "You have a son?"

"Yeah, I do." Paul sighed happily. "I wouldn't trade him for the world."

"He's cute and sweet." Stacy replied softly. "He looks a lot like you."

"Yeah, that's what everyone says." Paul chuckled. "I see a lot of Jackie in him."

"Jackie?" Stacy stated curiously.

"Yeah, Jackie Gayda." Paul replied. "She passed away giving birth to Jake."

"Oh my…" Stacy became speechless. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Paul gave a small smile. "I have Jake and I'm happy."

"So are you a single father?" Stacy questioned intrigued by Paul's life.

"Yes and no." Paul laughed as he leaned against the counter.

"How so?" Stacy asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"It's ok." Paul chuckled slightly. "I'm dating this girl named Kelly, but Jake doesn't really like her."

"Oh, I get it." Stacy nodded in agreement. "I hope that works out for you."

"If you're free later today, we should meet up for lunch." Paul suggested.

"That sounds great." Stacy smiled. "I'd invite Randy, but he's working today."

"Ok, cool." Paul chuckled. "It may be best if Randy doesn't come, we wouldn't want Jake getting jealous."

"Is he the jealous type?" Stacy giggled.

"Not really." Paul laughed. "But he gets protective of people he cares about and you are his little girlfriend now."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Stacy laughed in question.

Paul gave Stacy a hug before she left. Also, before she left, they exchanged numbers and picked a place to get lunch at. Stacy then left the store happy that she met back up with an old high school friend. She had missed Paul's humor and it was nice to be around him again. Paul smiled as he watched Stacy get into her car and pull away. He never thought he'd see her again, and here she was hired as his model for his store. Paul couldn't help but wonder if Stacy and Randy would be his only friends he would meet back up with after eight years.

XoxoxoxoX

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Slowly but surly everyone will meet up again. Putting them all in one chapter with them all re-meeting each other would be a bit of a long chapter. So it will be broken up in sections depending on how long I want the chapter to be. So let me know what you think.

Citcat


	8. Fear Of Doctors

Title: All Grown Up

Chapter 8: Fear Of Doctors

Summary: *Growing Up Sequel* Its been 8 years since the gang has seen each other. Are their relationships and friendships as strong as they once were? Or are they shattered and beyond repair? HHH, Steph McMahon, Jericho, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize.

XoxoxoxoX

Stephanie pushed the office door open and entered the small cubical. As she entered she held the door open and waited. Noticing that her daughter wasn't behind her, she turned and looked back outside the door. Sami was sitting on the floor outside the office. She smiled up at her mother who was looking down at her. Stephanie shook her head as she exited the office and walked in front of her daughter. She squatted down in front of her and looked her in the eyes. She put her hands on the little girl's knees.

"Sami, what did we talk about in the car?" Stephanie asked the seven year old.

"You said we would go get ice cream." Sami smiled at her mother nervously.

"After your doctor's appointment." Stephanie added in the minor detail her daughter left out.

"I don't want to go mommy!" Sami stuck her bottom lip out. "It's scary."

"The doctor isn't going to hurt you." Stephanie sighed at her daughter. "We even got you a new doctor since you didn't like the last one at all."

Stephanie gave a weak smile to Sami. She then pulled the little girl into her arms for a hug. She didn't understand why Sami hated the doctors so much. It must just be a child thing. She lifted the seven year old into her arms, despite the fact she was a bit heavy. She wasn't a baby anymore. Once the girl was secure in her mother's arms, Stephanie walked into the doctors office again. Sami nestled her head in the crook of her mother's neck and hid her face. Stephanie signed in with her free hand and then took a seat in the waiting area. As she sat down, Sami kept her face hidden and her tiny, yet long legs wrapped around her mother's waist. Steph rubbed her daughter's back in a comforting way, letting her know that everything would be ok. Ten minutes passed by, and a nurse called out Sami's name. Stephanie stood up and followed the nurse to a room. Once in the room, Stephanie sat back down, with Sami in the same position still. The nurse took a seat on the stool and looked over at Stephanie.

"Aw, is she ok?" The nurse questioned with a soft smile.

"Yeah, she's fine." Stephanie reassured the nurse. "She doesn't like the doctors much."

"Really, we just hired two doctors recently." The nurse stated as she logged onto the computer. "They are great with kids and every kid that is scared when they walk in, leave happy and not scared anymore."

"You hear that Sami?" Stephanie questioned the girl in her arms who only shook her head in response.

"She'll be better after this appointment." The nurse reassured Stephanie. "So, what is the means of this appointment today?"

"Just a check up and a flu shot." Stephanie stated feeling a slight jump in her arms from Sami.

The nurse typed some things into the computer, which was Sami's file. Once she finished typing, she let Stephanie know that the doctor would be in shortly. When the nurse left, Stephanie looked over at her daughter who still had her head nestled into her shoulder. She shook her head, and only could hope that this doctor would be able to get Sami to not be so afraid of them. They waited for another good ten minutes when the door finally opened. A tall young blonde woman entered with a bright smile on her face. She looked at Stephanie and then to the little girl in her arms.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Phoenix-Marella." Beth smiled as she extended her hand.

"Stephanie McMahon." Stephanie replied shaking her hand. "This is Sami."

"Hi Sami." Beth spoke in a friendly tone. "How are you?"

"She doesn't like doctors very much." Stephanie spoke as Beth took a seat.

"It's ok." Beth answered. "We'll get over that fear soon."

"Doctor Phoenix-Marella?" A nurse opened the door. "You have an emergency phone call."

"I have a patient right now." Beth stated to the nurse.

"Yes, we know." The nurse retorted. "Dr. Stratus will be taking over for this patient."

"Ok, give me a second." Beth said as the nurse left. "I'm really sorry about that, I must take the call. Dr. Stratus is a wonderful doctor as well."

"It's ok, and thanks." Stephanie replied not taking notice of the name Beth had given her.

Again, they were left in the room to wait. This time the wait was short lived. A shorter young woman soon entered the room. She had long blonde hair and she was looking over the chart. Stephanie assumed the chart was Sami's. She tilted her head as she watched the doctor in front of her. Her entire presence reminded Stephanie of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The doctor sat down on the stool and continued to look over the chart. Stephanie tried to think of what the pervious Doctor had told her that this doctor's name was. She shut her eyes trying to remember. She opened her eyes as she heard the doctor begin to speak.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Stratus." Trish smiled. "I'll be filling in for Phoenix-Marella today."

The sound of her soft voice gave it all away. Stephanie knew exactly who was sitting in front of her. She hadn't seen her in the last eight years and here she was, giving her daughter a check up and a flu shot. Thinking about her daughter, she felt a sudden movement in her arms. She looked over at her daughter who had raised her head from the crook of her neck. Stephanie was a bit surprised as Sami looked over at Trish. Sami gave Trish a once over and then smiled at her. This was the first time Sami had ever even given a doctor a chance to see her face without force. Stephanie was a bit shocked to say the least. Who would have thought that her best friend would have the power to make her own daughter break free of her fear of doctors. Sami moved from her mother's arms and sat next to her on the small bench. She smiled slightly at Trish before speaking.

"I'm Sami." Sami let out in a slight whisper.

"It's nice to meet you Sami." Trish smiled as she became intrigued with Sami's eyes. "You know, you have really pretty eyes."

"Thank you." Sami blushed a little. "My mommy says I get them from my daddy."

"That's cute." Trish turned her attention up to Stephanie. "Hi, and your name?"

"Stephanie." Stephanie barely spoke as she was still overwhelmed with shock.

"It's nice to meet you Stephanie and Sami." Trish nodded her head at the two. "So, lets see what you are here for today Sami."

Trish logged into the computer where Sami's open file was. She scanned the file and noticed that she was there for a flu shot and a check up. Before she clicked on another link, she noticed Sami's last name. It read McMahon across the top of the file. She tilted her head in thought. The mother had just told her, that her name was Stephanie. Could it be the princess, Stephanie McMahon? Her best friend since she was in diapers was sitting right in front of her, and she didn't even realize it. Trish causally looked over her shoulder and at Stephanie. Both girls had the same look on their faces. She knew that Steph had figured things out way before she did.

"Steph?" Trish swallowed a lump in her throat, fearing that she may be wrong in her guess.

"Trish?" Stephanie smirked in question.

"I can't believe this!" Trish let out a soft giggle. "You look good."

"Thanks." Stephanie blushed a bit as Sami tugged on her mother's shirt.

"Mommy, how do you know the doctor?" Sami eyed Trish as her hand continued to tug Stephanie's shirt.

"Sweetie, this is mommy's best friend from when I was a baby." Stephanie spoke to her daughter. "Her name is Trish."

"She's nice." Sami turned to look at her mother. "I have to go potty."

"There is a bathroom right outside this door." Trish motioned to the door.

"Ok." Sami smiled as she opened the door and left it open, so Steph could keep an eye on her.

"She's adorable." Trish smiled as Sami entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"Thanks." Stephanie sighed happily as she looked over at Trish. "She's amazing."

"Is she…" Trish let the words speak for themselves.

"Yeah, she is." Stephanie shut her eyes. "And, no he doesn't know."

"So, she's what?" Trish asked. "Seven?"

"Yeah, she'll be eight soon." Stephanie smiled.

"Is anyone helping you out with her?" Trish questioned. "You'd know I'd love to help."

"Yeah, we're doing fine." Stephanie shook her head. "Miz is great with her."

"Miz?" Trish couldn't help but question. "Who is Miz?"

"He's my boyfriend." Stephanie couldn't help but smile. "Sami calls him daddy, but she knows the truth and understands."

"Wow, she's really smart." Trish stated with a smile.

"I know, and I'm thankful for that." Stephanie beamed. "So, how are you?"

"I've been good." Trish replied. "Just taking things one step at a time."

"That's good to hear." Stephanie answered. "So, are you and Chris still an item?"

"No, we aren't." Trish's smile turned into a weak smile.

"Oh, what happened?" Stephanie asked, feeling the effect of the eight year distance.

"I don't know." Trish spoke honestly. "We just stopped talking and it just happened."

"Wow, I'm sorry." Stephanie bit her bottom lip.

"It's ok." Trish's smile then returned. "I'm with a great guy now."

"Oh really?" Stephanie giggled. "Details?"

"His name is Carlito." Trish giggled as well feeling like a school girl. "Are you free after this?"

"Yeah, I was just going to take Sami to get some ice cream." Stephanie retorted. "Why?"

"We should get lunch, my break is after our appointment." Trish suggested sweetly.

"Sounds great." Stephanie nodded as Sami reentered the room.

"What's great?" Sami questioned as she shut the door and looked at the two women.

"We're going to have lunch with Trish after your appointment." Stephanie smiled at her.

"Can we go to Subway?" Sami begged. "Please!"

"That sounds good with me." Trish nodded in approval.

"Yes, we'll go to Subway." Stephanie let out a soft laugh at her daughter.

After that, Trish began the appointment for Sami. It took a bit longer then most appointments, but that was because it was her best friend that she hadn't seen in years. Trish was able to cure Sami's fear of doctors as well. The check up went just fine and Trish gave Sami her flu shot. Sami didn't even feel a thing. After the appointment was over, Sami and Stephanie walked back out to the waiting area to schedule a new appointment. Once the appointment was scheduled, they sat down and waited for Trish. A few minutes passed by and Trish walked out ready for her lunch break. The three girls left the office and headed towards Subway to enjoy Trish's lunch break.

XoxoxoxoX

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it. The drama is slowly coming in if you haven't noticed. So, again please let me know what you think of this chapter.

Citcat


	9. And Then There Were Four

Title: All Grown Up

Chapter 9: And Then There Were Four

Summary: *Growing Up Sequel* Its been 8 years since the gang has seen each other. Are their relationships and friendships as strong as they once were? Or are they shattered and beyond repair? HHH, Steph McMahon, Jericho, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize.

XoxoxoxoX

Randy Orton walked into the mall. He had told Stacy that he was working, when in reality he had the day off. He hated lying to her, but he had a good reason for doing it. If he had told her that he was off today, she would have been all over him and he wouldn't have been able to get what he needed done. He causally walked down the halls of the mall in search of the store. As walked inside the mall, he couldn't help but smile at the couples walking around holding hands. They put a smile on his face, since he knew he could relate to how happy they were. His heart began to race as he caught sight of the store he was looking for. Eight years later, and he finally found himself inside this store. Orton's eyes scanned each of the cases intently. He was searching for the perfect one. He found himself in front of a case, where a sales clerk was standing by looking at him. She waited patiently for him to let her know he was ready. There it was. It caught his eye and he was memorized by it. He knew Stacy would love it. Randy's finger pointed to the item just as another finger that was not his did the same.

XoX

Chris Jericho walked from the back entrance of the mall. His and Maryse's wedding day was coming up quicker then he could imagine. Maryse had no idea, but Chris had a special ring in mind for Maryse. That was where he was on his way to at the moment. When he had bought Maryse's engagement ring almost eight months ago, he had seen another ring. It was too fancy in his opinion to be an engagement ring, so he held off on it. He had hoped that the same ring was still there. Jericho planned on buying the ring and giving it to Maryse two nights before the wedding. He loved her and wanted her to have the best. Chris nodded his head in approval as he walked into Kay's Jewelers. His eyes scanned his surroundings and eyed the case with the rings in it. He made his way over to the case and began to look at all the rings. To him, they all looked exactly the same. That's how he knew which ring would be perfect. The one that stood out and caught his eye of course. A large smirk came upon Chris' face as he saw the ring glistening from the light above it. He looked up at the sales clerk and smiled at her. His index finger slowly pointed to the ring in the case right as another finger did as well.

"I'd like this one please!" Randy and Chris spoke at the same time and their heads turned to each other.

"I'm sorry, this is our last one like this." She remarked as the two men were in a stare down.

"I saw it first." Randy stated determined to get the ring.

"Well, I had it in mind first!" Chris challenged him.

"Well, I'm sure one of your beautiful ladies wouldn't mind one of our other rings." She tried to stop the argument.

"No, I want that one!" Randy and Chris spoke again in union.

The two men stared each other down for a moment. Randy took notice of the clean cut man in front of him. He had short blonde hair that was spiked up at the top. Orton eyed the blue eyed man intently and with determine in his eyes. Chris started at the blue eyed man in front of him as well. But for him, he looked familiar. He looked the man up and down, giving Randy the wrong impression at first. Jericho thought for a moment before taking it all in. Who would have thought, that after all these years, he'd run into Randy and get into an argument over an engagement ring. That's when it hit him. Randy was getting engaged or married. This must have been really important to Randy, but he really wanted the ring as well.

"Who's it for?" Chris questioned as he continued to eye Randy.

"It's for my girlfriend." Randy said with a bit of a plead in his voice.

"What's her name?" Chris continued to ask questions.

"Stacy, but that's none of your business." Randy stated shaking his head.

"Damn, you and Stacy are still together?" Chris laughed as he realized that Randy still didn't realize who he was.

"Who the hell are you?" Randy questioned. "Are you some fucking stalker?"

"Are one of you going to purchase this ring?" The sales clerk finally spoke up.

"Let Randy here buy the ring." Chris smiled at the sales lady.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Randy was confused and getting a bit freaked out.

"Dude, just calm down." Chris chuckled. "We'll get some lunch after you purchase the ring."

"I'm not getting lunch with a sick freak!" Randy stepped back from Chris.

"Orton, it's me!" Chris sighed with a smirk. "Jericho!"

Randy stared at the man in front of him. His eyes scanned him for the second time. Why hadn't he realized it before. Once Chris had said his name, his looks clicked with his name perfectly. The only difference was, was that Chris' long blonde hair was now short blonde hair. It was a complete change that could have fooled anyone. Randy smiled at Chris and pulled him into a man hug. Chris hugged back as they both got an odd look from the sales clerk. They didn't care what so ever. They broke apart their hug when the sales clerk interrupted them.

"Well, which one of you will be purchasing the ring?" She questioned a bit annoyed.

"He can have it." Chris smiled at Randy. "It will mean more for him to have it."

"Thanks man." Randy answered as he pulled out his wallet and handed the credit card to the woman and she went to ring him up for it.

"So, you and Stacy." Chris nodded in approval. "That's great!"

"Thanks, I still can't believe it either." Randy sighed happily.

"Congrats man." Chris patted Randy's shoulder. "So how about lunch after this?"

"That sounds good." Randy agreed. "I'm starving."

Once the lady came back with Randy's credit card, and the ring in a small Kay's Jewelers bag. Randy placed the card back in his wallet, and then placed it in his back pocket. He thanks the sales lady and took the bag from her. Chris smiled at his long time friend. Even though he wanted that exact ring, he wanted him to have it. Especially since it was for Stacy, who was also a good friend of his. The two men walked down to the food court and figured out what they wanted to eat. Both men decided on having burritos for lunch. Once they got their food, they looked around for a table.

"Do you see a free table?" Randy questioned looking around.

"No, but I think I see Stacy." Chris eyed the leggy blonde from afar with another male.

"Where?" Randy looked in Chris' direction. "Who the hell is she sitting with?"

"I don't know, why don't we go check it out." Chris began to question Stacy's fidelity.

"I can't just go over there." Randy remembered the bag in his hand.

"Here, I'll carry it and say its for me." Chris took the bag from him as they made their way to the table.

Randy and Chris walked up to Stacy at the table with a man around their age. They never noticed the little boy sitting between the two. They were only mere inches away from the table. Unnoticed by Stacy, Randy and Chris stood watching them. Stacy sat laughing with Paul and his son Jake. They were having a good time and Randy wasn't having it. If he would have known it was Paul, he may have reacted differently. He quickly walked over to the table followed by Chris. Orton slammed his tray down on the table still not taking notice of the six year old boy that was present.

"What the hell is this?" Randy said loudly causing people to stare. "I tell you I have to work and you go off and pick up some guy."

"Randy!" Stacy eyed him trying to calm him down as she placed her hand on top of his. "You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"Out of nothing?" Randy became furious. "Who the hell is he?"

"Randy!" Stacy bit her bottom lip.

"Randy Orton!" Paul spoke up from the table. "Why don't you listen to your girlfriend?"

"Excuse me?" Randy turned to face the man she was sitting with. "I know you weren't telling me what I should be listening to."

"Dude, calm down." Paul put his hands up. "It's me Paul, Paul Levesque."

Randy took a step back from the table as he looked at Paul. Once realizing who it was, he felt like a huge jerk. He should have known better. His eyes went to look at the ground but noticed the little boy in between Paul and Stacy. Jake was holding onto Stacy's hand as he had a bit of fear in his eyes that was from Randy. Chris on the other hand pulled up a chair and sat down next to Paul. How could he get so lucky to re-meet three of his best friends all in the same day. He looked up at Randy who was still looking down at the ground. A small sigh escaped his lips as he looked up at Stacy.

"I'm sorry." Randy looked at her with sadden eyes.

"It's ok." Stacy took his hand into hers. "I would have done the same thing if you were having lunch with another woman."

"I love you." Randy stated as he sat down in a free chair and leaned over at kissed her.

"I love you too." Stacy smiled at him and kissed him back.

"Hey!" Jake glared at Randy. "That's my girlfriend."

"Oh really?" Randy chuckled a bit. "And who are you?"

"I'm Jake Levesque!" Jake continued to stare at Randy.

"Jake, this is Randy and…" Paul fell short of his sentence as he looked the blonde man next to him.

"Chris Jericho." Chris smirked as Paul's eyes widen. "Paul must be your daddy?"

"Yeah he is!" Jake grinned up at his father.

"You have a son?" Randy questioned looking over at Paul. "Wow."

"I know." Paul smiled at his son. "Best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Congrats man." Chris patted Paul on the back.

"I haven't seen you two in the longest time." Paul spoke towards Randy and Chris. "Stacy here is my model for my store."

"That's how you two met up again." Randy nodded in approval.

"Yeah." Stacy smiled as she took a sip of her water.

"You getting married Jericho?" Paul questioned taking notice of the bag.

"Oh, are you and Trish getting engaged?" Stacy questioned as she glued her eyes to the bag.

"Yeah Chris." Randy looked a bit worried.  
"I am engaged." Chris answered honestly. "But not with Trish."

"Oh really?" Stacy frowned. "That's so sad."

"Well, you all know her." Chris began, happy to talk about Maryse.

"Who is she?" Randy asked, now realizing why he and Chris fought over the ring.

"Maryse." Chris' smile became larger.

"From high school?" All three of them spoke in union.

"Yeah, from high school." Chris chuckled. "We met up in college and things just kind of went from there."

The entire group became shocked at Chris' words. He was engaged to Maryse. The one woman Trish hated most with a passion. Even if they hadn't seen Trish in years, it was still a known fact that the two had been in love at one point in time. After a moment of silence the entire group began to talk about old times and catching up on everything. All of them couldn't help but wonder if they would meet back up with the remaining two friends. If only Stephanie and Trish were here, would they truly be the group of six best friends they once were eight years ago.

XoxoxoxoX

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it. I know I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you all think.

Citcat


	10. Girl Scout Cookies

Title: All Grown Up

Chapter 10: Girl Scout Cookies

Summary: *Growing Up Sequel* Its been 8 years since the gang has seen each other. Are their relationships and friendships as strong as they once were? Or are they shattered and beyond repair? HHH, Steph McMahon, Jericho, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize.

XoxoxoxoX

A week had gone by since everyone had re-met up with each other, with the exception for a few not meeting. The ones that had met, became closer and caught up on everything they had missed out on in the eight years. It was safe to say that everyone knew pretty much everything about each other. Some were shocked to find out what happened and some weren't surprised at all. Everyone had met each person's significant other respectfully. Although, some didn't really care for them and some really liked them. This only made them all closer and they spent as much time with each other as they could. It was almost as if the eight years never occurred between them all.

XoX

Randy yawned with his eyes shut, as the sun beamed through the curtains and hit his face. He squinted as the sun continued to blare into his face. He turned his face to the left and smiled at the blonde laying next to him. Stacy was peacefully sleeping without a care in the world. Orton couldn't help but stare and watch her sleep. They had gone out dancing last night, and when they were finished, they came back to her place. Just as fast as they got back to Stacy's apartment, their clothes went flying. Randy slightly chuckled to himself as he looked around Stacy's bedroom. His shirt was laying on top of her lap by the night stand and her skirt was hanging half way on the window seal. He looked at all the other various clothing items as he tightened his grip gently around Stacy's slender form. Feeling the slightest movement, Stacy moved in Randy's grip. Her eyes soon fluttered open to come face to face with Randy's eyes. A soft smile became evident on her face as she leaned up and kissed him.

"Mmm…" Stacy sighed sleepily. "Good morning."

"Morning to you too." Randy kissed her forehead. "You sleep well?"

"Yeah, I always sleep well when I'm with you." Stacy smiled as she stared into his eyes.

"Same here." Randy pulled her closer to him. "What's the plan for today?"

"I don't know." Stacy nestled into Randy's chest. "We could sleep some more."

"We're not going to sleep our day away." Randy spoke running his hand through her hair.

"Well, what do you want to do then?" Stacy asked, as her eyes shut.

"We could go shopping, skating, house hunting…" Randy named a list of things to do trying to be slick with his house hunting idea.

Hearing Randy's words, Stacy sighed heavily. She laid there pretending that she hadn't heard him just yet. She knew an argument was about to happen in a matter of seconds. Anytime they were together, the idea of moving in together always made its way into a conversation. She hated having this conversation with him. She knew that he loved her and she loved him just as much. On a personal level for her, she knew and felt that she wasn't ready to move in with him.

"Randy…" Stacy spoke lifting her head up to look at him.

"Stacy…" Randy answered back as he stared into her brown eyes.

"How many times do we have to have this conversation?" Stacy questioned in a clam tone.

"Until we move in together." Randy raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand why you keep saying no. We practically live together anyway."

"I'm not ready to move in with you." Stacy replied as she sat up in the bed taking the sheets and wrapping them around her body.

"Stacy, you're always at my place." Randy said. "If not, then I'm here."

"Yeah, that's not living together though." Stacy retorted as her eyes gazed around the room.

"Well, it sure seems like it." Randy rolled his eyes looking away from her.

"Why do you always have to act like this when we talk about this?" Stacy turned her attention to him.

"I'm not acting like anything." Randy crossed his arms.

"Whatever." Stacy then in turn rolled her eyes.

"Sorry for wanting my girlfriend of EIGHT YEARS to move in with me." Randy stated with sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Well, maybe you should find a new girlfriend to move in with you." Stacy spat anger in her words. "Since you seem in such a hurry to live with someone."

"Maybe I will…" Randy cut his remark short realizing what he had just said and taking notice of the shocked, wide eyed look on Stacy's face.

"You're a fucking jerk!" Stacy glared at him before standing up with the sheets around her body.

"Stace…" Randy sighed as he put his hand to his forehead as the bathroom door slammed shut.

After Stacy slammed the door shut, she sat down on the bathtub ledge. Tears had already built up and now they were pouring down her face. She clutched her stomach as she hunched over slightly from her sitting position. She felt sick to her stomach as Randy's words to her statement replayed in her head. As much as she knew that Randy loved her and that he was only irritated with her at the moment, it didn't stop her from wondering. She knew that this fight wouldn't lead to a break up, but she couldn't help but be angry with him. Her stomach churned and before she knew it, she was throwing up in the toilet. Randy leaned against the headboard of the bed. He knew better then to bring the topic up, especially since everything was going so well with them. His response to Stacy telling him to find a new girlfriend ran through his head repeatedly. He knew he'd never leave Stacy for some random girl. What he said was only in spite of his anger. He didn't mean it one bit. He was in love with Stacy, and nothing would change that. Randy's head turned to the bathroom door hearing unpleasant soft moaning. He stood up and put his boxers on. Making his way over to the bathroom door, he placed his hand on the knob. Luckily for him, the door wasn't locked and he peeked in. He saw her hunched over the toilet vomiting. Randy opened the door further and walked over to her side. He pulled her hair back and rubbed her back. After a few minutes, Stacy had finished emptying her stomach. She leaned back against the bathtub as she watched Randy get a wash cloth from the cabinet. He ran it under cool water. He then sat down next to Stacy on the ground and wiped the cloth around her face to cool her down. Stacy instantly laid her head on his shoulder as Randy wrapped his arms around her.

XoxoxoxoX

Trish smiled as she ran up her driveway from her morning jog. On her days off she would take a light jog around her neighborhood. Trish took her headphones out of her ear as she noticed Carlito's car in the driveway as well. He had a key to her place as well as she had a key to his place. She opened the front door that was unlocked. Her eyes scanned the area and noticed the clock. It was 11:00 a.m. A smile formed on her face as Carlito emerged from the kitchen. He walked over to her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I was wondering when you would be getting back." Carlito spoke giving her a hug.

"Well, I'm back." Trish answered with a giggle. "I just need to shower now."

"Care for some company?" Carlito questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I'll have to take a rain check." Trish smirked at him. "But I'm sure that rain check can be cashed later today."

"Ok." Carlito pretending to pout.

"I wont be long." Trish kissed him once more.

After their kiss, Trish jogged up her staircase. She quickly made her way to her master bedroom. Once in her bedroom, she made her way into her bathroom. After giving herself a once over in the mirror, she stripped herself of all her clothing. She then turned to her shower cubical and walked in, shutting the see through door behind her. Her hand turned the water on and she allowed the water to hit her face. She stood under the water letting her mind escape to a world all of her own. A world where there were no worries and where everything was perfect. Trish took a twenty minute shower and then stepped out. Quickly, she dried herself off and then clothed herself. She wore a pair of faded jean shorts and a soft, baby blue t-shirt. She then blow dried her hair so that it was no longer wet. Once she was finally finished with everything, she cleaned up her bathroom and made her way back downstairs. She found Carlito sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Talk about not being long." Carlito smirked teasing her.

"Sorry, I just got into my own little world." Trish blushed as she stood behind him from where he was sitting.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Carlito smiled up at her.

"I knew you would." Trish placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Your mail came." Carlito looked up at her. "I put it on the table by the front door for you."

"Thanks babe." Trish gave him a sweet kiss as she walked over to her mail.

"Anything good?" Carlito questioned as he flipped through the channels.

"Nope." Trish sighed, as her eyes caught sight of a blue envelope. "Just bills."

"Aw, that sucks." Carlito replied deciding on a channel.

Trish pulled the blue envelope to the front of the pile. Her eyes scanned the address of the sender. It was sent from her parents house. They never sent her mail. If they wanted to see her or talk to her they would just come over or call her. She opened the envelope to find yet another envelope inside. It was addressed to her parent's house, but with her name on it. She looked to the corner for the sender's address but it was blank. Just her luck that it would be blank. Shaking off that thought, she opened the envelope and pulled out the folded up piece of paper. As she unfolded the paper, she noticed the handwriting. She would never mistake the handwriting in front of her. She knew who this letter was from. She looked up at Carlito still amused by the television. She then sat down in a chair in her dining room. Her eyes then began to scan the letter.

_Dear Trish,_

_I know you're probably wondering why after eight years you have a letter from me sitting in your hands. I know that when we left to different colleges, it wasn't the easiest thing to do. Due to us being miles and miles apart, it slowly tore us apart and we casually broke up. I know it must have hurt you the way we fell apart, but I'm hoping that's in the past. We just stopped communicating and I felt like that was the only thing to do back then at that moment. Believe me when I say, I hurt myself just as much in the process. I could have tried harder to keep our relationship going, but I gave up. You've never escaped my mind in the last eight years. That's why I decided to write this letter. I don't know if you still feel the same or not but I really want to see you again Trish, if that's possible. I know you stay here in Greenwich, since a good friend of mine has seen you. I'm hoping that maybe we could meet up at our old spot at the diner. I haven't been there in years. I'm hoping that you could meet me Saturday the 12th around 2 in the afternoon. I'll be there waiting for you. I'll be there a bit early and I'll wait an hour just in case you have second thoughts about coming. I really hope to see you Trish._

_Always,_

_Chris_

Trish bit down on her bottom lip as she reread the letter over and over again. Her mind was racing with so many thoughts. Here she hadn't heard from Chris in eight years and he writes her a letter. He thought about her and that put a smile on her face. Her heart started to race as she realized that Saturday the 12th was tomorrow. She wasn't sure if going to see him was such a good idea at first. What if he was just messing around with her and her emotions? The better part of her just had to see him. She looked up at Carlito and put on a weak smile. He was always there for her, and she could only wonder what would happen to them after her meeting with Chris.

XoxoxoxoX

Stephanie and Sami walked down the sidewalk on the nice summer day. Sami was in girl scouts and she was selling cookies. If she sold the most cookies, she'd get to be one of the five girls to go to Disneyland for free. So, Stephanie decided to walk the neighborhood with her and go door to door. The neighborhood they lived in was pretty safe and Stephanie trusted it completely. They were only a few minutes away from their own house, when Sami ran up to a house. Stephanie smiled at her daughter. As her daughter would go up to each door, she would stay at the sidewalk with the cart of cookies they had. If they decided to purchase a box, Sami would take the money and run down to her mother. As for the last six houses, they all bought two or three boxes, not being able to say no to the little girl. Stephanie was clearly proud of her daughter and who she was becoming. Sami ran down the sidewalk from the house with the money and told her mother which boxes of cookies they wanted. She then handed Sami two boxes and watched her run the cookies back up to the older lady at the door. Once the sale was complete, Sami happily ran back to her mother.

"Mom, I'm selling these cookies like crazy!" Sami spoke happily.

"That's great honey!" Stephanie smiled at her seven year old. "I know you'll win."

"Me too." Sami answered gazing at a house. "Can we go to that one?"

"It looks like a good one to me." Stephanie nodded. "I'll go up with you this time."

The two girls walked up the long pathway to the house. It was a small, cozy two story house. There was a large front yard outside as well. Sami gazed at the various outdoor toys laying around in the grass. Obviously a child or children were presently living at this location. Sami smiled up at her mother as they reached the doorstep. Stephanie looked down at Sami, and stepped out of the way so she could ring the door bell. Sami pressed it once and waited patiently. When she heard the sound of the door knob turning, she put on her best angelic smile. A young boy answered the door and looked at Sami. Stephanie couldn't help but eye the young boy who looked to be about six. He looked really familiar to her, but she knew she had never seen him before. There was just something about him that caught her attention. Jake tilted his head before speaking and realizing who it was.

"Hi Sami!" Jake smiled at the seven year old girl in front of him.

"Hi Jake!" Sami also smiled at her friend. "I didn't know you live here."

"I've always lived here." Jake answered. "Where do you live?"

"Around the corner from here." Sami replied. "Hey, you should ask your dad if you can buy some cookies."

"Ok, hold on." Jake stated as he ran off leaving the door open.

"You know the little boy Sami?" Stephanie eyed her daughter.

"Yes mommy." Sami nodded. "We go to the same school and we see each other at the park a lot too."

"Oh, well, you never ask to go to his house." Stephanie shrugged.

"That's because he never asks me to come over." Sami smiled brightly.

"Well, I'm sure you two can hang out more often." Stephanie said looking at her watch.

"Maybe." Sami retorted looking inside the house. "I'd like that, he's really cool."

"Hi." Kelly smiled walking up to the door. "Jake said you were selling cookies?"

"Yeah, I am." Sami answered her question. "Would you like to buy some?"

"Of course we would." Kelly smiled at the little girl. "I'll take two boxes myself, but Jake's dad will take four boxes of your mint chocolate chip."

"Four boxes for one person?" Sami's mouth dropped.

"Sami…" Stephanie stated slightly.

"Oh, it's ok." Kelly smiled up at the taller woman.

Kelly nearly lost her voice as she eyed the woman in front of her. Her skin almost went pale, as if she had seen a ghost. She hadn't even noticed her at first when she came to the door. She bit her bottom lip knowing that she should have know Sami looked really familiar in a way. Kelly swallowed a small lump in her throat as she stared at the woman, who she knew to be Stephanie McMahon. Seeing her in person, rather then a picture, Kelly could see why Paul had fallen for her so many years ago. Before she could stare any longer she felt a tug at her pant leg. She looked down at Jake looking up at her.

"Dad says make it five boxes." Jake grinned and then looked at Sami. "I helped you out."

"Thanks Jake!" Sami gave Jake a hug. "We should hang out sometime."

"Yeah, that would be fun." Jake nodded. "Now that you know where I live."

"Can we exchange numbers mom?" Sami asked her mother with a smile.

"I don't see why not." Stephanie shrugged looking at Kelly. "Is that ok with you?"

"I'm not sure, his father isn't too keen on giving out his number." Kelly lied.

"No he's not!" Jake looked up at Kelly. "He gives my friends' parents our number all the time."

"Oh, sorry." Kelly sighed shaking off the lie she had just told. "Here, let me get a pen and paper."

Stephanie watched the blonde woman oddly. She seemed to be acting strange but she just blew it off. Kelly on the other hand tried to take as long as she could to get a pen and paper. Her heart was racing and she knew exactly why. She knew that Paul had just met back up with three of his other friends, and now to wrap it all up, here was the love of his life standing at his doorway. Kelly looked up the stairs as she heard the shower shut off. She quickly grabbed a pen and paper from the stand by the front door. She wrote their number on one side and tore it in half. She then gave the blank paper to Stephanie to write down their address and phone number. After that was finished, Sami and Stephanie finished their sale and made their way on to the next house. Once they left, Kelly shut the door right as Paul came walking down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Where are my cookies?" Paul chuckled. "I love those things."

"Right here on the table stand." Kelly smiled at the man, who she had fallen in love with.

"Everything ok Kelly?" Paul questioned concerned with the look on her face.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Kelly lied again.

"Hey dad!" Jake yelled. "Can I go to my friend Sami's house tomorrow?"

"Who's Sami?" Paul questioned yet again. "You're other girlfriend?"

"No, she's not my girlfriend." Jake laughed. "Just a friend. That was her selling cookies."

"Well, did you get her number and address?" Paul asked opening the box of cookies.

"Yeah, I did." Jake answered taking the paper from Kelly and handing it to Paul. "They live around the corner."

"Ok, we'll call tomorrow and see if you can go over." Paul agreed to his son's wishes.

"Awesome." Jake did a tiny dance before running off into the living room.

Paul looked down at the paper in his hand. He read the name on the paper. It only read Sami's name, address and phone number. He shrugged as he put the paper in his pocket. He then looked over at Kelly who looked like she had seen a ghost still. Even though she had told him that she was ok, he couldn't help but wonder what the real reason was as to why she looked the way she did. If only he had walked down the stairs a few minutes earlier, and he would have known exactly the reason for Kelly's actions and mood at the present moment.

XoxoxoxoX

That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. The drama starts to unfold slowly, yet quickly. So please, let me know your thoughts.

Citcat


	11. Another Close Encounter

Title: All Grown Up

Chapter 11: Another Close Encounter

Summary: *Growing Up Sequel* Its been 8 years since the gang has seen each other. Are their relationships and friendships as strong as they once were? Or are they shattered and beyond repair? HHH, Steph McMahon, Jericho, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize.

XoxoxoxoX

Trish walked into the small diner that she hadn't been inside of for years. She looked at her watch and noticed that it was 1:30 in the afternoon. She knew she was fairly early, but she couldn't help it. The entire day she was nervous and was going insane. After eight years, he wanted to contact her and see her. She had told Stephanie about it, and Stephanie said to be careful and make sure that she didn't get hurt. Also, if things went well, she should bring him by Steph's house, since she hadn't seen her cousin in years. Trish walked over to an empty booth and sat down by the window. She waited impatiently as she tapped her fingers on the table. It had been about twenty minutes, when she felt a presence walk through the diner doors. Her eyes darted to the entrance as she knew immediately who it was. It was him, Chris Jericho. His short hair cut hadn't fooled her, as she had seen his recent hair cut on his profile picture online. She felt her heart start to race and beat like crazy. He still had that same effect on her. Whenever she saw him, she melted. Her eyes stayed glued to him. Her eyes traced his entire figure. He had the look of an angel sent from Heaven. He wore a white button up shirt, and left the top three buttons unbuttoned. Along with his shirt, he wore a pair of faded, blue, ripped jeans. A pair of sunglasses rested upon his head. The second Chris walked through the door, all of the feelings she had for him returned instantly. She noticed his eyes had met and locked with hers. He slowly made his way to the table and sat down in the booth across from her. They both stared at one another for a moment before Chris broke the silence.

"I was hoping you'd show up." Chris smiled at the blonde across from him.

"When would I pass up a chance to reunite with an old friend?" Trish said smoothly and not letting her nerves show.

"Well, I guess you should hang out with me more often then." Chris chuckled. "Since you don't pass up a chance to find your long lost friends."

"What do you mean?" Trish questioned fiddling with her fingers.

"You'd be surprised at how small Greenwich really is." Chris leaned back in the booth.

"Wait, what?" Trish began to think.

"The whole gang is here, with the exception of Steph." Chris spoke as he eyed her.

"No way!" Trish was filled with shock. "We're all in the same city and we're just finding out about it?"

"I know." Chris shook his head. "It's a shame we missed out on so much, and Steph is still missing."

"No, she's here." Trish replied. "I met up with her a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh really." Chris nodded. "I haven't seen my cousin in ages."

"I haven't seen the other three in ages either." Trish sighed. "We should plan a get together or something."

"Yeah, we should." Chris let out in barely a whisper.

The table became quiet again. Chris couldn't help but be happy that all of his friends were here in the same city limits. How could eight years have gone by, when they were so close, yet so far from one another? His eyes looked Trish up and down. He had to admit that she looked good and she was still amazingly beautiful. She still had that tiny hold over his heart. He wondered if she knew that she did or not. As he was sitting there staring at her, he felt something in his heart. He wasn't sure what it was, but he shrug it off. Chris remember the conversation he had with Lance a few weeks back. His eyes trailed down to her hands and noticed no ring. If she was taken, she would have said something by now. Right? He became lost in her for a few moments, before he remembered his fiancé.

"You look amazing." Chris broke the silence yet again.

"So do you." Trish gave a small smile.

"So, how have you been?" Chris nodded, trying to figure out a way to get to the real reason behind his meeting.

"I've been doing great." Trish answered. "Not the best, but I'm taking each day one at a time."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Chris apologized.

"What makes you think you have to apologize?" Trish questioned as her eyes met his.

"Well, if things would have ended differently…" Chris fell short of his sentence.

"Or not at all…" Trish slipped up and looked down. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Chris gulped slightly.

"What happened to us?" Trish asked looking back up at him. "What's left of us?"

"We just drifted apart I guess." Chris answered not knowing the real answer. "We were going down two totally different paths."

"Yet, they both brought us to the end of the road together?" Trish looked out the window.

"I'm sorry that I didn't try harder." Chris frowned.

"It's not all your fault." Trish placed her hand on his. "I could have tried harder as well."

Chris looked down at their hands. Her hand laid softly and gently on top of his. He felt his heart race at the touch of her skin on his. He bit his bottom lip as he looked back up at her. Their eyes met, and they both slowly pulled their hands away from one another. They both let out a nervous laugh as they still sat together in the booth. Chris couldn't help but realize just how hard this was for him.

"You want to get out of here?" Chris questioned. "Maybe go for a walk in the park?"

"That sounds great." Trish smiled at him as the both got up and left.

Since the park was across the street from the diner, they just walked from there. They both walked in silence for a while. Both unsure of what to say. Trish couldn't help but let her eyes scan across Chris more then she should have. It was safe to say, that Trish had never completely gotten over Chris. All her feelings for him were still there. She was beginning to believe that he felt the same about her. Carlito was the farthest from her mind, since she believed in the chance of being with her one true love. Little did she know, how wrong she was.

"I guess I should get to the real reason why I asked you here." Chris stated placing his hands in his pockets.

"Well, what is it?" Trish asked as they stopped walking and she looked up at him.

"Well, in the last eight years Trish, I've had failure in many of my relationships." Chris began slowly. "I always found myself thinking about you and comparing them to you. To me, it was a sign that I needed to talk to you and see you again before…"

"Before what?" Trish smiled up at him, her heart beating quickly.

"Before I walk down the aisle with my bride." Chris flinched slightly, as he was waiting for her to hit him.

Trish stood in silence and shock. She practically had to tear her gaze away from him. She swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. She could feel her heart breaking all over again. Why was her heart breaking again? It's not like they were dating or anything. She didn't have the right to be upset about it. Did she? Trish felt that she did have a right. They casually just stopped talking and broke up and now he was telling her he was getting married. How could he do this to her?

"I'm sorry." Chris looked over at her with a weak smile.

"Sorry for what Chris? You're happy and you're getting 'married', you shouldn't be sorry" Trish explained as she flinched at the word married.

"I am sorry." Chris replied. "I know I've hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me." Trish looked away knowing she was lying.

"Trish, will you just accept my apology?" Chris pleaded with her.

"No, because there is nothing to be sorry for." Trish rolled her eyes. "You didn't hurt me, because I'm happily in a relationship myself."

"Ok…" Chris stopped begging, yet he felt betrayed by her last statement.

XoxoxoxoX

Jake stood in front of his father on the couch waiting impatiently. His father was holding the phone in his hand along with the paper. Paul was teasing his son, by taking his sweet time in calling Sami's parents to see if it was ok for Jake to come over and play. He always liked getting his son riled up and it made him laugh.

"Dad, could you hurry up please?" Jake sighed. "You're wasting my play time."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Paul chuckled as he dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Stephanie answered on the phone.

"Hi, this is Jake's father Pa…" Paul was cut off.

"Oh, hi." Stephanie spoke. "I'm assuming he wants to come over and play?"

"Yeah, he does." Paul said into the phone, unaware he was speaking with Stephanie.

"Well, that's perfectly fine." Stephanie retorted not knowing it was Paul she was talking to.

"Ok, well, I'll just bring him by in a few minutes." Paul stated.

"That's great, we'll be here." Stephanie smiled into the phone. "It was nice speaking with you."

"Same here." Paul hung up the phone oddly and shook his head. "Are you ready buddy?"

"Yeah!" Jake smiled with his jacket and shoes already on.

Paul laughed and shook his had at his son. He couldn't help but feel a bit strange about the phone call. Her voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember what it reminded him of. He shrugged it off as he looked at the address on the paper. Both guys got into the car and Paul drove the short distance to Sami's house. He eyed the rather large two story house in front of him. It wasn't a mansion or anything, but it was still fairly large. He was sure this was the house, as he noticed the toys in the yard. Jake was already out the car, before Paul could say anything. He shook his head again and stepped out of the car. They walked up to the front door and knocked. They waited patiently until the door opened.

"Hi, you must be Jake's father." Miz responded, then looking at Jake. "You must be Jake."

"I sure am!" Jake nodded with a smirk. "Is Sami here?"

"Yeah, she is playing out in the backyard." Miz spoke. "You can come in."

"Can I dad?" Jake asked his father.

"Go ahead." Paul smiled at his son.

"Thanks." Jake replied as he was about to walk inside.

Before Jake could walk inside, Sami came running to the front door. Her hair was in two pig tails and she wore jean shorts and a purple t-shirt. Paul eyed the girl in front of him. He noticed her dazzling hazel eyes and her hazelnut brown hair. She was a bit taller then Jake and looked to be at least a year older then him. Paul didn't think much of that fact though. He couldn't help but noticed familiar traits in Sami's appearance. Yet again, he couldn't pull the pieces together. He sighed as he watched the two kids run off into the house.

"I'm Miz by the way." Miz extended his hand out to Paul.

"Paul." Paul replied with a smile. "What time should I pick him up?"

"We'll be here all day." Miz shrugged. "So whenever you'd like to pick him up."

"I guess I'll come by around four or five?" Paul offered up a time. "Unless he wants to come home early."

"That sounds good." Miz nodded his head. "My girlfriend has your number, so we'll just call you."

"Ok, it was nice meeting you." Paul said before leaving.

Paul walked away from the door in thought. Was Sami's parents not married? He also took notice that she didn't look much like Miz. Again he shrugged it off, thinking that Sami must have gotten all of her traits and looks from her mother. He got into his car and drove off and back to his own place. Miz watched as Paul drove away. He had a funny feeling about him. Miz felt like he had known him for some time or at least heard of him. He also shrugged off his thoughts as he shut the door. He turned around to see Stephanie coming down the stairs. He smiled at her and she smiled at him. Stephanie walked over to him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Who was that?" Stephanie questioned as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, it was Jake and his father." Miz smiled at her. "Sami and Jake are playing in the backyard."

"Funny, I've never met the man." Stephanie giggled. "I've only met his son."

"Well, he seems like an ok dad." Miz chuckled.

"He must be a great dad." Stephanie leaned her forehead against his. "Jake seems to be a great kid, and great kids come from great parents."

"That's true." Miz smirked. "No wonder Sami turned out so great."

Stephanie smiled at Miz and kissed him once more. She then made her way over to the sliding glass door. She watched as Sami and Jake ran around the yard chasing each other. The corners of her mouth turned upward more as her smile became bigger. Stephanie's eyes slowly fell on to Jake. He reminded her of someone still and she still couldn't put her finger on it. It was Jake's smile that would get to Stephanie. She had seen that smile before, but she just couldn't figure out where.

XoxoxoxoX

Randy and Cody sat in the small booth waiting for their girlfriends at Olive Garden. Maria and Stacy had excused themselves to the restroom before they were even seated. Randy couldn't help but feel bad about the other day. He felt bad about what he had said to Stacy and he regretted saying it. He knew it upset her, hell she got sick because of what he said. They started this day off better and Randy steered clear of any thing to do with moving in with one another. Though, he really wanted to know why she wasn't ready. He believe that there was another reason behind her reasoning. Randy looked up at Cody who was looking in the menu.

"How are you and Maria?" Randy questioned starting conversation.

"We're great." Cody smiled. "I'm really excited about the little one coming."

"That's great." Randy replied. "I thought Maria didn't like this place?"

"She doesn't." Cody chuckled. "Ever since she got pregnant, she has been craving all these things she usually doesn't like."

"At least she isn't being picky then." Randy laughed.

"Yeah, that's true." Cody sighed happily. "What about you and Stace? Haven't seen you two in a while."

"We're doing fine." Randy gave a weak smile. "Just been spending time with our old friends we haven't seen in a while."

"Oh, so just ditch us." Cody smirked joking around.

"Ditch you and Maria?" Randy laughed. "We couldn't ditch you if we tried."

"Agreeable and understandable." Cody grinned.

XoX

Stacy fixed her hair in the mirror of the bathroom. Maria had to use the restroom, so Stacy went along with her. The happenings of yesterday was still on her mind, though she tried to forget about it. That day, they ended up hanging out with Chris and Maryse. Stacy didn't care much for Maryse, but she was polite. She couldn't help but feel a bit depressed. Her she was, hanging out with her old best friends. She should have been happy right? Well, she wasn't happy. Yeah, she had her best friends, but she was missing two of them. The two that would make a huge difference in her part. It was her girls that she was missing. She had Maria, but it would be nice to see Steph and Trish again in her mind. Stacy watched as Maria came out of the stall. She smiled at Maria as she washed her hands.

"You ok Stace?" Maria asked washing her hands. "You seem a bit upset."

"I'm fine." Stacy gave her friend a reassuring smile.

"I heard about yesterday." Maria eyed her blonde friend. "Randy told Cody about it."

"I wish not to be reminded of that." Stacy replied running her hands through her hair.

"Stace, what's the real reason?" Maria began to investigate for herself.

"Real reason?" Stacy stated in question. "What do you mean?"

"Why you wont move in with Randy?" Maria gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "You can tell me and I wont say a word."

"I don't know Maria." Stacy closed her eyes with a small sigh. "I guess I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?" Maria asked drying her hands. "Randy loves you."

"I know Randy loves me." Stacy said as she turned to Maria. "I love him too."

"Then what is it that is scaring you?" Maria put her hand on Stacy's shoulder.

"I'm scared he'll leave me." Stacy bit her bottom lip. "Like everyone else."

"Everyone else?" Maria became confused.

"Everyone in my life leaves me at some point or another." Stacy looked at Maria holding back tears. "All my friends left me and we never spoke again."

"Aw, Stace!" Maria hugged her. "Randy isn't going to just up and leave you."

The two girls hugged for a while longer. After their hug, Stacy pulled away to fix her eye make up that was ruined due to her tears. Once she was satisfied with her face she fixed her hair once last time. Maria gave Stacy another smile as the two girls walked out of the bathroom together. They looked around for a second, before finding their table. They walked over to their respectful men and sat in the booth by them. Randy immediately took notice of Stacy. He knew she had been crying, because her eyes were a bit swollen and red. He put his arm around her shoulder and just stared at her. He was waiting for her to look at him, but she continued to look through the menu she picked up. Orton leaned his head in closer to Stacy's head, so that his lips were by her ear.

"Is everything ok?" Randy whispered into her ear with compassion.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Stacy turned and gave him a small kiss and a smile.

"You're sure?" Randy wasn't believing her. "We can go talk if you want."

"It's ok." Stacy gave him the same reassuring smile she gave Maria. "I promise."

"If you say so." Randy kissed her forehead.

"Hi, I'm Jade and I'll be your waitress tonight." Jade smiled walking up to the table. "Do you all know what you'd like?"

"I'll have the tour of Italy." Maria smiled up at the waitress. "With a water and salad."

"I'll have the same thing." Cody stated next as he closed his menu.

"You know what you want Stace?" Randy looked down at Stacy.

"Go ahead, I'll order after you." Stacy continued to scan the menu.

"Ok, I'll have the five cheese ravioli with sausage." Randy replied to the waitress.

"For you?" Jade eyed Stacy.

"I'll have the salad with the spaghetti and meatballs." Stacy nodded. "I'll have a side of minestrone soup as well."

"Ok, I'll be back with your drinks." Jade took their menus and left.

"Hungry much?" Randy said softly to where Stacy could only hear.

"I guess." Stacy smiled up at him. "I'll need the calories for energy to be able to keep up with you tonight."

"Mmm…" Randy smirked eyeing his girlfriend. "I like the sound of that."

XoxoxoxoX

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please let me know what you think.

Citcat


	12. Lingering Questions

Title: All Grown Up

Chapter 12: Lingering Questions

Summary: *Growing Up Sequel* Its been 8 years since the gang has seen each other. Are their relationships and friendships as strong as they once were? Or are they shattered and beyond repair? HHH, Steph McMahon, Jericho, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize.

XoxoxoxoX

Chris gave himself a once over in his mirror. He smiled at his reflection satisfied with his appearance. He wore a black t-shirt with gray designs on it, along with a pair of faded blue jeans. Feeling good with his looks, he walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his Rolex from his dresser. Placing it on his wrist he walked downstairs to see Maryse working in the living room on the floor. She had papers scattered everywhere, as if she were trying to get them organized. He walked over to her, and sat down on the couch next to her, but with her still on the floor. She looked up at him and smiled. Maryse leaned in as Chris leaned in and their lips met with a soft kiss.

"You look sexy." Maryse smirked. "Where are you going looking like that?"

"No where special." Chris placed his hands on Maryse's shoulders. "Just meeting up with Randy, Stacy and Paul."

"Fun." Maryse turned to look at her paperwork. "Where are you guys going?"

"We're all meeting at that restaurant in town." Chris thought of the name. "Applebee's."

"So it's just like a hang out?" Maryse questioned moving some papers around.

"Yeah, dinner and a few drinks." Chris stated massaging Maryse's shoulders.

"You better not be drinking and driving." Maryse shot him a look. "I don't need my soon to be husband battered and bruised up on our wedding day."

"Aw, it's not like we are going out to get drunk." Chris chuckled. "I'll probably just have one or two."

"Well, you call me if you can't drive." Maryse replied as she became fixated in her work.

"Yes ma'am." Chris leaned back into the couch as Maryse didn't respond.

He smiled to himself as he watched Maryse work. She was stretched out on the living room floor doing her work. Maryse was beautiful in every aspect to Chris, but as of late, he couldn't shake Trish from his mind. Chris looked away from Maryse, and around the house. She had no clue that he went to see Trish just the other day, nor did she know that Trish was even in town. Jericho placed a hand on the back of his neck as he thought about what had happened the other day. His plan was to see Trish and finally get some closure. Closure was the furthest thing from what Chris had received. He couldn't help but think of how amazing Trish had looked after eight years. Telling her that he was getting married was hard for him. Why? He wasn't quite sure just yet. When he actually told Trish that he was engaged, he didn't feel so proud nor happy. Maybe it was because he had hurt her, or so he thought. Chris couldn't help but get a little angry in his thoughts, as he remembered Trish telling him that she was in a relationship. Yes, he felt betrayed but he couldn't understand why. He should have been happy for her. They both could be happy for one another. They both moved on from each other. Right? Chris looked back down at Maryse working away, and he frowned slightly. Could it be that he loved Maryse, but was still in love with Trish?

"Babe?" Maryse waved her hand in front of Chris. "You ok?"

"Oh, yeah." Chris sighed with a smile. "I'm fine, just went off in my own little world."

"I was talking to you." Maryse gave him a soft smile.

"I'm sorry." Chris looked at her. "What is it?"

"I have an interview tomorrow." Maryse spoke as she climbed up on the couch next to Chris.

"An interview?" Chris was confused. "You already have a job."

"I know, but this job is driving me nuts." Maryse rubbed her temples. "This way, we can spend more time together."

"Well, where is this job?" Chris asked smiling at her. "Any job must be good, if it means I get to spend more time with you."

"It's a secretary at a children's doctors office." Maryse beamed. "I'd have weekends off and I'd be off work by five everyday."

"That's great babe." Chris hugged Maryse, not realizing where she would be working if she got the interview.

"I hope I get it." Maryse kissed Chris before sliding back to the floor. "You should get going, you don't want to be late."

"Oh yeah." Chris chuckled slightly. "I'll see you later tonight."

With that said, Chris kissed Maryse goodbye. He walked over to the front door, and grabbed his keys from the side table. Turning his head too look over at Maryse one last time, he gave a small smile. He then walked out the door shutting it behind him. Chris unlocked his car, and got inside. He started it up and backed out of the drive way. He never did go back to his last lingering thought of Trish. Though, it wouldn't be the last time he'd think of Trish.

XoxoxoxoX

Randy stood up from his bed that he was sitting on and walked over to his full length mirror. Staring at himself in the mirror, he began to button up his blue collared shirt. He was getting ready to go meet up with Paul and Chris. Even though they had just gone out the pervious night, they would be meeting up with Paul and Chris at Applebee's in a few. Stacy would be coming along as well. He looked over towards the bathroom door as he heard Stacy singing behind the closed door. Orton couldn't help but roll his eyes with a small chuckle. Behind the door, Stacy had just stepped out of the shower. She had the towel wrapped around her waist to dry off. Making sure the towel was safely secure around her body, she began to blow dry her hair. Once she was finished, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She grabbed her panties and placed them on under her towel. After that, she took the towel off, so she could place her bra on. As she began to place her bra on, she felt that she was struggling. Something wasn't right. She tossed her bra back on the counter and examined her breasts. She made a small pout as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Randy!" Stacy spoke making her presence known to him.

He stopped buttoning his shirt, leaving it half way done when he heard her voice. He turned around, to find her standing in front of him, clad only in her underwear. Randy bit his bottom lip taking in the sight of his girlfriend. He couldn't help but stare and let a small smirk form on his lips. She stood there with her hands on her hips and topless. He couldn't help but wonder if she was in search of a quickie before they left. As of late, that's all she ever seemed to want to do and he was perfectly fine with that. He then noticed the confused look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Randy questioned now looking her in her eyes.

"Are my boobs bigger?" Stacy asked looking down at her chest.

"Stace, what are you talking about?" Randy eyed his girlfriend strangely.

"My bra doesn't fit right." Stacy began to pout. "They look bigger."

"Stacy, if you want sex all you have to do is ask." Randy chuckled walking towards her.

"No, I don't want sex." Stacy glared at him. "I breasts are bigger."

"OK, ok." Randy put his hands up in defense taking notice of her quick change in attitude. "Are you sure they are bigger?"

"Yes, my bra doesn't fit right." Stacy sighed with annoyance. "Feel them."

"I believe you Stace." Randy replied as he ran a hand over his neck.

"Feel them!" Stacy answered a bit irritated. "I want your own opinion."

To avoid any further arguments, Randy placed his hands on Stacy's breasts. He felt a bit awkward feeling his girlfriend up like this, but he did notice it too. As he began to feel a bit more, he couldn't help but look down at her breasts then back up to Stacy. She had that look on her face that said, 'I told you so'. He felt one last time, making sure that he wasn't feeling wrong. He had felt Stacy's breasts plenty of times, so he was for sure about them being bigger.

"Wow Stace." Randy looked at her trying to get her to laugh. "Did you get implants?"

"I can't believe you just said that." Stacy looked at him in shock. "You're an ass."

"Aw, Stace!" Randy watched as she walked back into the bathroom. "It was a joke."

"Well, you can sit out there and joke all you want without my presence." Stacy remarked shutting the door behind her.

A heavy sigh escaped Randy's lips as he plopped down on his bed. Besides them having sex all the time, they also fought a lot more. Things would be going fine and then she'd get angry with him. She used to be able to take all his jokes. She'd even joke back around. Now, everything made her upset and angry. His head turned over looking at the clock on the night stand. They had to leave in twenty minutes and she wasn't even ready. Shutting his eyes for a quick moment, he stood up and began to finish buttoning up his shirt. Stacy walked over to where her bra was laying on the counter and placed it on. It was a bit snug, but it would have to work for the time being. She looked at herself in the mirror again and ran a hand through her blonde hair. A slight smile formed on her face as she looked at her breasts again. She bit her bottom lip thinking to herself. Her breasts were naturally bigger, and she could use them to her advantage. After thinking to herself a bit longer, she walked back into Randy's bedroom. She smiled and bit her bottom lip watching him buttoning up his shirt. She walked up behind him, unnoticed to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked at her from the corner of his eye wondering what had just happened. She was just angry with him, and now she was being all cuddly with him. His thoughts were confirmed when he felt her hands playing with the button of his pants.

"Stace, we can't." Randy spoke as he buttoned his last button. "We need to leave in twenty minutes."

"There was a traffic jam due to a car accident on the freeway." Stacy smirked as her hands had began unbuttoning his shirt again.

Randy turned to look at her, but was met by her lips. The kiss was all it took to convince Randy into being late to the restaurant. Stacy was happy with his change in mind as she led him over to his bed. They both fell gently onto the bed, not breaking their kiss once.

XoxoxoxoX

Paul pulled up in his parent's driveway. He looked in the rear view mirror and noticed that Jake had fallen asleep. Shaking his head, he shut his car off and stepped out from the drivers side. He then grabbed Jake's Spiderman backpack and placed it over one arm. Jake would be staying over at his grandparents house, while his father went out to have a good time with his friends. Paul smiled at his son fast asleep. It was only five in the afternoon, but car rides always made Jake sleepy. He chuckled to himself, knowing he'd be up half the night. What a wonderful way to drop Jake off to his parents. Shaking his head, he gently unbuckled Jake and picked him up without waking him. He shut the door and then made his way up the pathway to the front door. Paul knocked on the door a couple of times before he waited for the answer. His eyes traveled over to the house next door. The house had been empty and for sale the four years that he was in college. The year that he had graduated, a family had moved in, but he had never met them. He was about to shrug it off when he noticed a car pull up into the driveway. Curious as to who lived in the house, he assumed that the person in the car lived there. He turned out to be wrong as he saw Miz getting out of the car. Paul became a bit confused. He looked away from Miz due to the front door opening.

"Well there's my favorite grandson." Patricia smiled eyeing Jake in Paul's arms.

"Mom, he's your only grandson." Paul chuckled. "He's your only grandchild."

"Well, maybe you should make me another one." Patricia smirked at her son. "Lynn sure wont make any."

"It's not like we can just pop them out." Paul replied walking into the house.

"Well, it would be nice to have some more kids running around." Patricia grinned as she watched Paul laying Jake down on the couch. "How long has he been asleep?"

"I'm not sure." Paul smiled at his son. "Maybe fifteen minutes."

"Ok." Patricia replied taking the backpack from Paul. "You can go now."

"Oh, so its like that?" Paul question pretending to pout. "Use me for my son."

"You go that right." Patricia laughed along with Paul. "You have a good time tonight."

"I will." Paul answered as he walked back to the door. "I'll have to bring them by sometime so you can see them again."

"Who is it you are meeting up with again?" Patricia asked walking to the door with her son.

"Chris, Randy and Stacy." Paul stated as he walked outside and noticed that Miz was still standing outside.

"Really?" Patricia nodded her head. "Do you not talk to Trish or Stephanie anymore then?"

"Mom, you know I haven't seen them in eight years." Paul shook his head. "We've gone over this."

"Well, I thought you might have gotten in touch with Stephanie." Patricia took a step back at her son's words.

"Why would you think that?" Paul eyed his mother, sensing she knew something.

"Well, she lives here in Greenwich." Patricia retorted. "I thought you knew since you met back up with Chris."

"Steph is in town?" Paul felt his heart stop as he heard a little girl laugh.

Paul's eyes traveled over to the house next door. He saw Miz standing there holding a pink Sleeping Beauty backpack. Miz had a smile on his face as he watched the sight in front of him. Paul's eyes traveled to the sight that Miz was looking at. He watched as the little girl, known as Sami ran into an old man's arms. Squinting his eyes a bit, he noticed exactly who it was. Vince McMahon picked Sami up and swung her around in a hug. Sami let out a fit of giggles in the process. Watching Sami interact with Vince, Paul knew exactly why Sami looked so familiar. His head turned over to his mother who was looking at him.

"I thought you knew." Patricia answered as she placed a hand on his arm.

"The McMahons' lived next door?" Paul questioned as he looked back.

"Yeah, for about four years now." Patricia replied. "I always thought you knew."

"The girl…" Paul trailed off not able to complete his sentence.

"She's is Stephanie's daughter." Patricia looked up at Paul. "I'm sorry."

"You've met her?" Paul didn't know what he felt anymore.

"Vince and Linda have brought her over a few times." Patricia frowned a bit.

"I need to get going." Paul said to his mother. "I don't want to be late."

"Are you ok?" Patricia questioned as Paul gave her a hug.

"Yes, I'm fine." Paul replied walking away.

As he walked to his car he couldn't help but feel envious of Miz. Then it hit him like a bullet. Stephanie had been at his house with Sami selling cookies. He had been at her house, yet hadn't met her again. Sami looked exactly like Stephanie. His heart began racing, thinking of Stephanie and the guy who answered the door, Miz. They were obviously dating. Paul was a bit irritated with himself, for not realizing it before. His child a played with her child and he was clueless. His cell phone began to ring and he pulled it out of his pocket as he got into his car. He noticed it was Kelly. He was about to answer it, but then tossed it to the passenger side seat. Kelly knew that Stephanie was here and she didn't tell him. He had the right to be mad, as he sped off and made his way to Applebee's.

XoxoxoxoX

Stephanie smiled as she leaned into the soft plus recliner in Trish's house. She had gone over to her house earlier today to hang out and catch up. She hadn't heard from Trish after her encounter with Chris so she was curious as to what happened. Trish looked over at Stephanie who seemed to be enjoying the recliner. She couldn't help but laugh at Stephanie as she relaxed into the chair.

"The chair isn't that great Steph." Trish smiled at her friend.

"Maybe I'm over exaggerating." Stephanie giggled. "Or maybe I'm waiting for you to tell me what happened with Chris."

"Nothing happened." Trish replied blandly. "We just talked."

"That's such a lie!" Stephanie replied sitting up in the recliner. "What did you two talk about?"

"I don't know…" Trish rubbed her temple. "It was all too much to take in."

"What happened?" Stephanie begged. "Tell me please!"

"Well, he told me that he couldn't get me off his mind." Trish sighed with a frown.

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" Stephanie asked. "Or bad thing because of Carlito?"

"He's getting married Steph!" Trish looked up at her friend. "He wanted to see me to get closure so he could get married."

"My cousin is getting married?" Stephanie became shocked. "To who?"

"I don't know." Trish rubbed her arm. "We didn't talk much about it."

"Wow, how do you feel about it?" Stephanie asked as she moved to sit next to Trish on the couch.

"I don't know Steph." Trish sighed. "I love Carlito, I do."

"But he's not Jericho." Stephanie finished.

"I guess…" Trish trailed off. "I need closure, and I didn't get it."

Stephanie hugged Trish and rubbed her back. She felt Trish's pain from her own experience. Although, Stephanie felt like she had gained closure by having Sami. There was a small silence between the two girls as they just sat there thinking. Trish couldn't help but wonder why Chris did what he did. Was he trying to hurt her in some weird and twisted way? Or had he not realized that she still cared for him deeply. Trish took a deep breath as Stephanie began to speak.

"We should go out tonight." Stephanie smiled at Trish.

"I don't know." Trish shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not in the mood to go out."

"We'll just go and eat." Stephanie stated. "Have a couple of drinks."

"I guess I could use a night out." Trish began to think.

"See, you're on the right track." Stephanie stood up. "Let's go."

"Ok, you win." Trish smiled at her friend's helpfulness.

The two girls did some last minute things before getting into Trish's car. They drove around town trying to decided on where to go. While they drove they continued their conversation about anything and everything. They had decided on a restaurant and were on there way there. Stephanie looked out the window as Trish drove. She couldn't remember just how much she had missed Trish. When the two were together they always had a great time. Stephanie's thoughts were broken up when Trish spoke.

"Oh Steph, I forgot to tell you something." Trish glanced over at her.

"What?" Stephanie asked looking towards Trish.

"Well, it came up when I was talking to Chris." Trish bit her bottom lip. "I was so wrapped up in my own world."

"What is it Trish?" Stephanie questioned curious.

"Chris said that Paul's in town." Trish stopped at a red light and looked over. "He lives here in Greenwich too."

Stephanie became instantly quiet. She didn't believe it at first, but then again she didn't know what to believe. Her eyes went to looked outside the passenger side window again, as her thoughts went wild. She'd have to tell him about everything. Not just for her best interest, but for her daughter's best interest as well. Would he accept the fact that she never got in touch with him to tell him. Her mind was in the biggest haze, but was soon taken out of thought when Trish stopped the car.

"We're here." Trish looked over at Steph. "You ready to go in?"

"Yeah, I am." Stephanie gave a weak smile. "I'm starved."

The two girls walked into the restaurant. They didn't have to wait, since they would be sitting in the bar. After getting ID checked, they looked around for a table to sit at. Both girls scanned the small barely lit room. Trish and Stephanie then fell into shock. They turned and looked at one another then back in the direction they were just looking in. To say the least, Trish and Stephanie didn't go unnoticed.

XoxoxoxoX

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all like it as much as I did writing it. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. The reviews inspire me to keep writing and update as much as possible. So keep the reviews coming. The more reviews, the quicker the chapter update. If you can't review, I understand. Thanks again!!!

Citcat


	13. Apart No Longer

Title: All Grown Up

Chapter 13: Apart No Longer

Summary: *Growing Up Sequel* Its been 8 years since the gang has seen each other. Are their relationships and friendships as strong as they once were? Or are they shattered and beyond repair? HHH, Steph McMahon, Jericho, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize.

XoxoxoxoX

Paul and Chris looked on with widen eyes at the two females standing in the entrance of the bar. They both blinked a couple of times. Shaking their heads, they weren't fully convinced of the two in front of them. It was almost as if they were looking at ghosts. Stephanie and Trish, still hadn't moved from their spot. Also, amazed to be at the same restaurant as their exes they were just speaking of, yet their best friends as well. The fact of not seeing them in so long finally took over, although Trish wasn't so shocked to see Chris. Finally realizing that it wasn't a figment of their imagination, they walked over to the table. In a matter of seconds, Paul was out of the chair he was sitting in, and had Stephanie in a hug. Stephanie was a bit taken back, but hugged Paul back. Trish and Chris exchanged looks and then looked at their two friends. There was still a small tension between Chris and Trish. Once Paul had finally let go, he went and hugged Trish and Stephanie went and hugged her cousin Chris. When the hugging was over, all four of them sat down at the same table.

"Wow, we we're just talking about you." Chris smiled over at Stephanie.

"Really?" Stephanie eyed the two men. "It's great to see you guys again."

"Yeah, it is!" Trish smiled in Paul's direction. "We we're talking about you two too."

"Really?" Paul eyed the two women this time curious to what they were talking about.

"Yeah, Trish was telling me how you all were here in Greenwich." Stephanie replied.

"I can't believe it's been eight years…" Paul spoke as it became a bit quite at the table.

"Chris, can we talk?" Trish looked over his way. "Outside in private?"

"Um, sure." Chris answered a bit confused, but stood up. "Don't order until Orton and Keibler get here."

"Randy and Stacy?" Stephanie looked up at Chris. "They are here too?"

"Yeah, we were actually supposed to meet them here." Chris looked at his watch. "That was fifteen minutes ago."

"They probably got held up in the bedroom." Paul rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "The two can't keep their hands off each other."

"They are still together?" Stephanie and Trish spoke at the same time.

"Yeah…" Paul and Chris stated together, and the table became quiet again.

Trish shook her head, and looked at Stephanie. She nudged her a bit, signaling for her to talk to Paul. Stephanie knew exactly what Trish meant, but it didn't mean she'd follow through with it. Stephanie watched as Chris followed Trish outside. There was that long awkward silence at the table now. She was unsure of what to say. It had been eight years, and for the most part, it was hell for her. Paul on the other hand, he had plenty of questions running through his mind. Yet, he didn't feel it was the right time to ask them. He couldn't help but stare at her as she sat there tapping her fingers on the table. He realized she wasn't going to break the ice, so he decided that he would.

"You look really good." Paul mentally smack himself for not coming up with a better ice breaker.

"Thanks." Stephanie gave him a small smile. "You do too."

"Thanks." Paul replied as it became quiet again. "So…"

"Eight years…" Stephanie rubbed her arm, feeling nervous.

"How long have you been in Greenwich?" Paul questioned as he watched her.

"For the last four years." Stephanie counted in her head. "Though I came home every holiday and break."

"Me too…" Paul retorted. "I can't believe we lost touch."

"Yeah…" Stephanie weakly smiled. "So, how's life?"

"Life is great." Paul answered honestly. "There is always room for improvements though."

"That's good." Stephanie slowly felt the tension dying.

"I've missed you." Paul let out unable to hold it in anymore.

"I missed you too…" Stephanie sighed as she looked over at him, giving him a genuine smile.

When she turned to look at him, the light caught something off her neck. It began to shimmer in the light and Paul looked closer at her neck. He squinted a bit, since it was so dim in the area, but it was enough to tell him what it was. His heart nearly fell from his chest at the sight of it around her neck. He looked back up at her and she was looking at him oddly.

"You kept it?" Paul motioned to her neck.

"Oh…" Stephanie grabbed the ring on her necklace. "I couldn't bare to get rid of it."

"It's ok." Paul smiled at her, getting a bit of hope. "I don't mind."

"It's not awkward for you is it?" Stephanie asked. "Because I can take it off."

"No, its fine." Paul nodded his head in approval, feeling that she was still his by her wearing the ring as a necklace.

"I guess having it near me gave me strength." Stephanie blushed. "It's kept me strong."

"I'm glad it helped you out." Paul sighed as he looked at his watch.

"So, you dating anyone?" Stephanie asked, as she felt that she had her best friend back.

"Yeah, I am…" Paul answered truthfully. "She's really great, but I think she tries to hard sometimes."

"Aw, I give the girl credit." Stephanie smirked. "To put up with you, you have to try overly hard."

"Thanks." Paul chuckled, wanting to know for sure, if indeed he was correct in his assumptions. "You seeing anyone?"

"Yeah, he's a really great guy." Stephanie breathed. "He's been there for me through so much in the last eight years."

"You've been dating him the last eight years?" Paul looked at her shocked.

"No, we were friends the first three years." Stephanie smiled dreamily. "Then we got together, so I'd say we've been dating for five years."

"Wow…" Paul swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm happy for you…"

"Thanks." Stephanie smiled at him.

Paul and Stephanie continued to catch up and talk. Neither one of them said anything about their son or daughter. It just didn't seem like the right time or place to say anything. Paul was really close in telling her the real reason why he broke up with her, but she seemed way too happy in her relationship. He didn't want to ruin that for her. So he held off on it. Although he already knew about Sami, he didn't want to push the issue. He wanted her to come out and tell him. Even though he knew about Sami, he was still clueless to the role she played in his life.

XoxoxoxoX

Trish and Chris stood outside for a while in silence. She didn't know what exactly to say. She didn't really want to be out here with Chris, but she wanted Steph and Paul to talk. So, she made up the excuse to talk to Chris outside. The second she got outside, she never said anything. Chris looked at Trish waiting for her to start talking. He was confused that she hadn't said anything since it was her idea to talk. He looked at her, and he noticed she wouldn't even look at him. He nodded his head and sighed. The tension of their last meeting was still present in the air and he could feel it.

"So, are you going to talk?" Chris asked as he looked at her.

"Sorry, I just wanted those two to talk." Trish replied. "You can go back in if you want."

"So, you don't really need to talk?" Chris eyed the blonde in front of him.

"No, I don't." Trish tapped her foot, trying to avoid the stare he was giving her.

"Well, if you don't want to talk…" Chris stated. "Then I'll talk."

"What?" Trish looked over at Chris for the first time.

"Look…" Chris began. "I'm sorry. The way I went about things was wrong. I should have just told you up front about me being engaged. I also shouldn't have talked about our past while mixing it with my future. I just want you to be happy, and I feel that I caused something to upset you since I can feel the tension between us."

"Don't be sorry." Trish sighed, feeling a bit bad. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"Why did you react that way then?" Chris asked looking for answers.

"I mean, after eight years…" Trish rubbed her arms feeling a bit cold. "If the first major thing I told you was that I was getting married, wouldn't you feel the same way?"

"Yeah, you're right." Chris titled his head. "Are you cold?"

"Just a little, I'm fine though." Trish smiled at him as she continued to rub her arms.

"Here…" Chris replied taking his jacket off.

He walked over to Trish and placed the jacket on her. He stood in front of her, while he wrapped her up in his jacket. Jericho's hands then went to her arms subconsciously. He began to rub them up and down through the coat to warm her up. Trish smiled at him, as her mind remembered a time when they were dating. When she was cold, he would give her his jacket and do the same thing that he was doing right now. Then he would rub his nose against hers and then they would share in a sweet kiss. Chris smiled back at Trish, as he had remembered the same memory she just thought of. They both were in good and happy relationships, so there was no harm in staying friend.

"We should hang out more often." Chris found himself telling her as he continued to rub her arms.

"I think that would be fun." Trish smiled at him again. "I think I'm warm enough now."

"Oh sorry." Chris chuckled. "I got carried away."

"So, um…" Trish was curious. "Who are you marrying?"

"Funny you should ask…" Chris chuckled, not sure if telling Trish was the right idea.

"Come on, we're friends." Trish looked at him. "Aren't we…"

"Yeah, we're friends." Chris took a deep breath. "Maryse…"

"Maryse?" Trish became speechless. "Maryse…"

"Yes, Maryse." Chris scratched the back of his neck. "We met up in college and things just clicked."

"I should have known." Trish laughed to herself in a 'I knew it' sort of way.

"What do you mean?" Chris questioned her.

"I randomly checked my profile the other day." Trish looked around the area. "I saw your picture with her."

"Oh…" Chris didn't know what to say now. "Yeah, its her."

"Well, that's good for you." Trish gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well, since you know about Maryse…" Chris ran a hand through his hair. "Who's this guy you are dating?"

"His name is Carlito." Trish couldn't help but smile at his name. "He does everything for me."

"Everything?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty much." Trish giggled. "I have to fight to do something on my own."

"You've always been pretty independent." Chris chuckled along with her.

"You never complained." Trish nudged him.

"Neither did you." Chris smirked at her.

The two laughed and reminisced about the past. To say the least, the tension was gone and they were getting along just fine. They both planned on being friends, though neither one of them realized just how hard being friends would be.

XoxoxoxoX

"Stacy, you just went to the bathroom." Randy seethed trying to control is annoyance.

"I have to go again." Stacy replied placing her hand on the car door handle. "I'll be quick."

"We're already fifteen minutes late." Randy looked over her way.

"Three minutes…" Stacy begged with her eyes.

"Go…" Randy looked out the driver's side window as he watched her run back inside the apartment complex.

Once she was inside, he turned the car on to get it warmed up. They were late, and he just wanted to get there. He didn't mind being late, but Stacy was starting to drive him crazy. After their quick love making session, they had got ready. Everything was perfectly fine and set. All they had to do was get out the door. The second Randy had put his shoes on, Stacy decided to go to the bathroom. Not that he was annoyed with her going to the bathroom, but of all the times she chose that second to go. Now, he was waiting in the car for her to return from the bathroom yet again. He swore she drank twenty gallons of water, since she continuously kept having to go to the bathroom. Randy's hand ran over his head, and then made its way to the radio. He turned the knob and found a station to listen to. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her making her way back to the car. Breathing a sigh of relief, he started the car. She quickly got into the car and he backed out of the parking spot. They drove in silence for a few minutes. Curious as to why she was so quiet, he looked over at her. She was clearly and visibly upset about something. He stopped at a red light, and looked over at her. He noticed that she was crying now.

"Stace, what's wrong?" Randy rubbed his temple as they waited at the light.

"Nothing…" Stacy answered not looking at him, but out the window.

"There has to be something wrong." Randy eyed her. "You're crying."

"What do you care?" Stacy questioned as she went to wipe away at her tears. "You're more worried about getting to the restaurant then me."

Randy took a deep breath. He was starting to get annoyed with her more and more. Her constant change in moods and her getting upset about everything was making him go insane. The slightest thing he said to her, he knew she'd get further upset. Even if he didn't respond, she'd get upset about that. The light turned green, and he began to drive again. He could hear her sniffling and he rolled his eyes. He had had enough of the way she was acting.

"Stacy, I'm sick and tired of your bullshit." Randy let out frustrated, as Stacy turned and looked at him wide eyed. "Nothing is ever good enough for you anymore, and all you do is cry and whine about every little damn thing. We're not in high school anymore, so grow up and stop acting so childish."

The car suddenly became quiet, with the exception of the radio playing. Stacy was speechless and surprised that Randy had flown off the handle at her like that. She suddenly felt unwanted and she sunk her neck into her shoulders as she turned her head. She began to look out the window again, letting her tears fall silently. She didn't know why he had gotten so angry, but she didn't like it. She knew that she had been a pain the last couple of weeks, but she didn't think it was that serious. She kept quiet as she continued to stare out the window. Randy stopped at another red light and he shut his eyes. He was hitting every red light tonight. He looked over at Stacy again. He didn't want to say what he did, and even though he said it, he meant it. He felt bad for yelling at her, but he needed to get his point across. She had been acting like a child the last couple of weeks, and it finally hit the breaking point for him. He leaned his head towards the steering wheel, trying to look at her face. It was obvious she was crying and that she was hiding her face from him. Randy hated fighting with Stacy, and this silence was driving him crazy, but he didn't want to cave right away. He drove the last ten minutes in silence. It seemed like the longest ten minutes. Once he was in the parking lot, he found a spot and parked. He turned the car off and looked over at Stacy. She was already half way out the car.

"Stace…" Randy grabbed her hand, pulling her back into the car.

She sat back down in the seat, and shut the door. Her head was still turned looking out the window. Closing the door, she felt him gently squeezing her hand. Still upset with him, she tore her hand away from his grasp. Randy sighed at her action. She was clearly still upset, even more so now. He wanted the night to go off better, and he needed to make things right with Stacy if that was going to happen. He stared at her for a moment in silence. Randy couldn't help but smile at her. She was always cute when she was upset.

"Look, I'm sorry." Randy started, his hand resting on her leg. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It's just that, for the last couple of weeks, you've been hard to please. I'm just trying to make you happy, and you're making it hard on me. One minute you are mad and angry. The next you're happy and all you want is to be close to me. I'm just trying to figure out what's going on Stace, but I need up to open up to me for that to happen."

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Stacy said softly finally looking at him. "I'm sorry I've upset you and have drove you crazy."

"We're going to be ok." Randy gave her leg a reassuring squeeze. "You know that."

"Yeah, I know." Stacy fought the urge to smile.

"Hey…" Randy used his free hand to make her look up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Stacy failed against the urge and smiled at him and the two share in a soft kiss.

"Lets get inside before they think we got into a car accident." Randy ran his thumb over Stacy's chin.

Stacy blushed slightly feeling a bit better. The couple quickly got out of the car. Randy did a light jog around the car to Stacy's side. He placed his arm around her waist as they made their way to the entrance doors. Randy noticed Chris standing outside talking to someone, and he became curious. He motioned Stacy to Chris standing outside. The second Stacy looked in Chris' direction, he had stepped out the way, reviling Trish as the person he was talking to. Stacy's jaw dropped as she looked up at Randy. He shook his head, as he motioned her to go over to her. Stacy smiled and she ran over to Trish. She wrapped her arms around her tightly and hugged her for dear life.

"Um, do I know you?" Trish tried to see the face of the person hugging her.

"Don't worry Trish…" Randy walked up to them. "She just missed you is all."

"Stacy?" Trish smiled as she then returned the hug.

"I missed you Trish!" Stacy was a bit teary eyed due to her happiness.

"I missed you too." Trish pulled out of the hug. "Wow Stace, you look amazing."

"Thanks, you do too." Stacy was glowing practically.

"Why are you two late huh?" Chris looked at Randy. "Traffic jam due to a car accident on the freeway?"

"Yeah, sure was." Randy chuckled, and was a bit shocked that Chris knew word for word Stacy's excuse. "But we are here now right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Chris rolled his eyes jokingly.

"What are you doing here?" Stacy asked Trish. "You should join us for dinner."

"Well, we technically already did." Trish smirked, knowing Stacy would be in for another shock.

"Who's we?" Stacy asked. "Are you here on a date?"

"No, I'm here with a good friend of mine." Trish grinned as she looked at Randy.

"Stacy, why don't we go inside and go find Paul." Randy knew exactly what Trish was getting at. "I'm sure Trish's friend is inside with him."

"Why would you leave your friend alone with some random guy?" Stacy looked at Trish.

"He's not so much a stranger to her." Trish giggled.

Chris, Trish, Randy and Stacy all walked back inside. Before entering the bar, Randy had placed his hands over Stacy's eyes. She fought with him slightly, but then gave up. The three led Stacy over to the table that Paul and Stephanie were sitting, talking and laughing at. Stephanie felt the presences of people and looked up. Her mouth dropped as she saw Randy, along with Stacy in front of him. Paul shook his head at his friends. Before Randy was able to remove his hands from Stacy's eyes, Stephanie had screeched.

"Stacy!!!" Stephanie stood up from the table.

"Stephanie!!!" Stacy matched her excitement, knowing her voice perfectly.

Randy took his hands away from Stacy's eyes, and the two girls hugged. The hugged seemed to last forever as everyone watched on. Trish during the time also gave Randy a hugged, since she hadn't earlier. After Stacy and Stephanie pulled apart, Steph gave Randy a hug. It was safe to say that everyone was currently happy with the moment they were in. All six of them sat down at the table. Before ordering their drinks, they all exchanged numbers. They all had been away from each other for the last eight years. They weren't about to let that happen again. They all ordered a couple of drinks, with the exception of Stacy. She felt like just having water. It didn't matter to her though. The six were back together. Now that they were back together, could their friendships withstand the troubling events that were creeping around the corner?

XoxoxoxoX

That's it for this chapter. They all finally met up again. I know it too a while to get to it, but they are altogether again. Thanks to all my readers and to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate all of your reviews. So please, keep them coming.

Citcat


	14. A Blast From The Past

Title: All Grown Up

Chapter 14: A Blast From The Past

Summary: *Growing Up Sequel* Its been 8 years since the gang has seen each other. Are their relationships and friendships as strong as they once were? Or are they shattered and beyond repair? HHH, Steph McMahon, Jericho, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize.

XoxoxoxoX

The following day, Stacy examined the area in which she was standing. She stood in Trish's house admiring the decorations. The two blondes were hanging out today, and getting caught up on everything as well. Stephanie was invited, but had other arrangements. Stacy's eyes wandered over to the fire place where pictures were placed on the mantel. She smiled coming across one of all six of them. She missed those times, and was thankful that things were some what, back to the old times. Despite the fact that they were much older now. Stacy looked up and smiled at Trish walking towards her with a glass of water. She took the glass and moved over to the sofa, where she sat down. Trish followed suit, and sat next to her on the sofa, tucking one leg under her.

"I love your place." Stacy smiled taking a sip of her water. "Its real cute."

"Thanks." Trish ran a hand through her hair. "So, when do I get to see Randy and your house?"

"Randy and I don't live together." Stacy bit her bottom lip.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Trish looked over at Stacy. "I just assumed since…"

"It's ok." Stacy answered. "We're just not ready to make that step yet."

"Understandable." Trish replied taking a drink of her own water. "You two seem really close to it though."

"If you say so…" Stacy rolled her eyes slightly.

"What does that mean?" Trish eyed the leggy blonde.

"Things have been kind of up in the air with us the last couple of weeks." Stacy sighed. "I think he may leave me."

"Aw, Stace…" Trish hugged her friend. "Why would you think he'd break up with you?"

"We've been constantly fighting." Stacy frowned. "It's not his fault though, it's mine."

"It takes two hun." Trish reassured her friend. "I can't be all your fault."

"It is!" Stacy's eyes began to water. "I've been acting different around him and making it hard for him to be around me."

"Well, why are you doing that then?" Trish set her glass on her coffee table.

"I don't know." Stacy retorted. "I've just been acting different."

"How so?" Trish stretched her arms behind her.

"Well, I get angry with him about everything." Stacy started thinking. "I'm always changing my moods around him, I can't even take his jokes anymore."

"Why can't you take his jokes?" Trish stood up from the sofa.

"Well, yesterday, I told him I thought my breasts were bigger." Stacy sighed. "After a few words, he was like 'wow, did you get implants?' and I got angry with him."

"Are they bigger?" Trish asked as she picked up her glass and took Stacy's as well.

"Yeah, they are." Stacy bit her bottom lip again. "I don't know why though."

"Hm, I'm going to go put these away." Trish motioned to the remote. "Feel free to turn it on."

Trish exited the living room and Stacy picked up the remote. She flipped on the television and began going through the channels. There wasn't anything on that seemingly grabbed her attention. She stopped channel surfing and just let the TV stay on the commercial it was currently on. She began thinking of Randy and their relationship. She loved him to death, and was so scared to lose him. Stacy contemplated on going to see a doctor about her behaviors as of late. Trish walked back into the living room and looked at the television. She tilted her head to the side as she watched the images. The commercial was advertising diapers for babies. Trish bit her bottom lip in thought as her eyes darted to Stacy sitting on the sofa still. Could she be?

"Stace?" Trish called out to her friend.

"Yeah?" Stacy replied in question.

"Is there a chance you could be pregnant?" Trish questioned politely.

Stacy became quiet again as her mind began to process the thought. She began to play around with her fingers as she contemplated the idea. Counting on her fingers and looking at them Stacy's eyes began to widen as realization was settling in. It made perfect sense now. Her mood swings, her wanting sex all the time, her having to use the bathroom frequently, her getting emotional about everything and her breasts getting bigger. Why hadn't she thought of it before? It was so clear and put out there. She should have known, since her close friend Maria was going through a pregnancy at the moment as well. Stacy looked up at Trish, a sadden look on her face. Trish knew exactly what that look meant.

"Come with me." Trish waved her arm at Stacy as she made her way up the stairs.

Trish led the taller blonde up the stairs. They walked into her bedroom, and went to the bathroom. Stacy had become in awe over the bedroom, but didn't let it distract her. She watched as Trish opened a cabinet and rummaged through it some what. Stacy became curious, as Trish pulled out an open box of pregnancy tests. It looked as if there was two in the box, but one was missing. Not wanting to question her friend right away, she ignored it. She needed to focus on her current situation at hand. Trish smiled a reassuring smile to her friend, and handed her the test. Stacy took the test and held it in her hands. Trish then exited the bathroom, giving Stacy her privacy. A couple of seconds later, Stacy had emerged from the bathroom. She went and sat down next to Trish on her bed.

"Now, time for the longest three minutes of my life." Stacy looked down at her hands.

"What are you going to do if you are pregnant?" Trish asked looking at Stacy.

"I don't know." Stacy sighed. "I have so much going on right now."

"You can't abort it." Trish stated firmly.

"I would never." Stacy looked over to Trish. "I'd keep it."

"You don't sound too happy about it." Trish replied.

"Well, it's not like it was planned." Stacy answered. "I would be happy."

"Then why don't you know what you would do?" Trish put an arm around Stacy.

"What if I'm not a good mother?" Stacy bit her bottom lip holding back tears.

"You'll be a great mom." Trish gave her a reassuring hug. "Randy will be a great father to, and you have so many people to help you out."

"I guess it wouldn't be such a bad idea." Stacy smiled slightly.

"That's the spirit." Trish giggled. "You know, you can always ask Steph for advice too. I'm sure she's an expert in this area."

"Why would Steph be an expert?" Stacy looked to the other blonde woman.

"Oh, I forgot." Trish smiled nervously. "She didn't say anything at dinner last night."

"She has a kid?" Stacy became shocked. "And she didn't tell us."

"Well, there is a reason for that." Trish rolled her eyes at Stephanie's action for not telling Paul to begin with. "She has a daughter named Sami."

"Why wouldn't she tell us?" Stacy frowned a bit. "I thought everything was ok?"

"Yeah, everything is fine." Trish sighed. "She didn't say anything, because Sami is…"

"Paul's?" Stacy assumed at Trish's tone of voice.

"Yeah, but you can't say anything." Trish said sternly. "She'll tell him in time."

"Ok, but speaking of time." Stacy stood up from the bed. "I think it's my time now."

Stacy and Trish walked into the bathroom slowly. Stacy breathed as she grabbed the upside down pregnancy test. Her heart began racing as she didn't look at it right away. To say she was scared would be the least of it. She knew that this would change her life around entirely if it was positive. Stacy shut her eyes, knowing full well that she was ready for a change if need be. Taking a deep breath, she turned the test right side up and looked at the two pink lines visible in front of her.

XoxoxoxoX

Paul and Chris were in Paul's car heading to Paul's parents' house. They were on their way to pick up Jake. The entire car ride was filled with laughs and just having a good time. The pervious night before anyone had shown up at dinner, Chris had asked about Jake. The idea of bringing Chris to his parents' house came up, since they hadn't seen him in a while. There was a moment of silence in the car, but that quickly changed when Chris spoke up.

"So, was it just me, or were your eyes glued to my cousin last night?" Chris smirked. "I don't think Kelly would approve of that."

"You know, at the moment I could care less what Kelly approves of." Paul answered ignoring Chris' first statement.

"You two fighting?" Chris asked looking at his friend.

"Not yet." Paul spoke turning a corner. "She knew Steph was in town, and she didn't tell me."

"How does she know?" Chris questioned. "She doesn't even know her."

"She knows enough about her to know it was her at my door selling girl scout cookies with her daughter." Paul said a bit angry. "I took my son to go play with her daughter at her house."

"Say what?" Chris whipped his body in the seat to look at Paul. "She has a daughter?"

"Yeah, my mom told me." Paul let out a frustrated sigh. "The McMahons' moved next door to my parents."

"Wow, small world after all." Chris stated as they pulled up in the drive way. "I'm an uncle."

"Don't say a word until she says something first." Paul stated as he got out of the car.

"My lips are sealed." Chris pretended to zip his lips shut.

Paul shook his head with a roll of the eyes. He looked up as he noticed the front door opening. A large smile came on his face, as Jake ran outside and into Paul's arms. He picked Jake up and spun him around in a hug and then rested him on his hip. Jake wrapped his arms around Paul's thick next and hugged him for a while. All the anger Paul was just feeling had vanished as he held his son in his arms. Chris smiled at the two and walked over to them.

"Hey Jake!" Chris looked at the six year old. "Where's my hug?"

"Um, dad stole it." Jake grinned. "He comes first."

"I see how it is." Chris patted Jakes head. "I understand."

"Don't mess up my do." Jake moved his hand up to his hair to fix it.

"Did you have fun with grandma and grandpa?" Paul asked his son.

"Yeah, I did." Jake smiled. "I got to play with Sami too!"

"You did?" Paul eyed his son.

"Yeah, her and her grandpa were playing catch and I wanted to play." Jake told his story.

"I'm glad you had fun." Paul stated putting Jake back on the ground. "Why don't you go get your bag and we'll go home."

"Ok." Jake ran off and inside the house.

Chris looked over at Paul who was making his way up to the front porch. This whole Stephanie and her daughter thing seemed to be stressing him out. Jericho couldn't figure it out though. He followed behind Paul as they entered the house. Patricia had walked to the door way right as Paul had entered the house.

"Chris, is that you?" Patricia eyed the blonde Canadian in front of her. "Wow, I haven't seen you in ages."

"Hi Mrs. Levesque." Chris smiled and gave her a hug. "It's nice to see you."

"Mom, did Jake eat yet?" Paul asked looking at his watch.

"No, he hasn't." Patricia answered. "I was about to make him lunch, then you pulled up."

"Thanks for watching him." Paul gave his mother a hug.

"I love watching him." Patricia smiled. "He's always such a good boy."

"Wish he was that well behaved for me." Paul chuckled as he watched Chris look outside.

"He's always better for his grandma." Patricia retorted. "How was last night?"

"Shocking and surprising." Paul ran a hand through his hair.

"Not as surprising as right now." Chris piped in still looking outside. "That is, if you want to actually meet Sami as Stephanie's daughter."

"Go on Paul…" Patricia pushed her son out the door. "I know its been bugging you."

"Ok, ok." Paul stopped his mother. "I'm going."

Paul looked out the door as he watched Stephanie get out of her car. She had begun walking up the path way to the house, but was met half way by Sami. She hugged her mother and Stephanie smiled, kneeling down to her height. Paul and Chris watched as the two communicated back and forth about something. Chris looked over at Paul and pushed him outside. He quickly followed behind Paul, making sure he walked over there. In a matter of seconds, Sami disappeared back inside the house. Stephanie stood back up straight and looked to her right. Her heart stopped as she looked at Paul and Chris who were staring at her.

"Hey Steph!" Chris hollered waving to her. "You live here?"

"Hey Chris." Stephanie smiled slightly walking over to the two guys. "No, my parents live her now."

"Shoot, I haven't seen Uncle Vince in years." Chris shook his head. "I miss the old man."

"Well, you know where he lives now." Stephanie rolled her eyes in a joking way. "I didn't know your parents still lived here, Paul."

"Yeah, they haven't moved at all." Paul couldn't tear his gaze away from her.

"Guess we'll see a lot more of each other now." Stephanie nodded her head.

"More so then more." Chris couldn't help himself.

"What?" Stephanie looked at Chris. "What does that mean?"

Paul shot Chris a death glare. Chris was about to make up an excuse, but was caught off guard by the laughter of children. All three of them looked up to the doors of their respective houses, and saw Sami and Jake running out the doors. Jake ran to his father again, and jumped into his arms. Sami did the same, but ran to Stephanie and jumped into her arms. Immediately Chris could feel the tension between Paul and Stephanie. Though most of it was radiating mostly from her. Once Jake was firmly in his arms he looked over at Stephanie who was looking right back at him, with the same look of shock on her face. Stephanie couldn't believe the site in front of her. The young boy, who had played at her house with her daughter, was Paul's son. Everything clicked perfectly now. She knew exactly why Jake had looked so familiar.

"Hi Stephanie!" Jake waved to the brunette woman.

"Hi Paul!" Sami waved to Paul with a smile.

"What a coincidence." Chris smiled trying to break the tension.

"Yeah…" Stephanie tightened her grip on Sami gently. "Who would have thought…"

"That our kids would be playing together." Paul looked at Stephanie. "All this time…"

"Mom, you know Paul?" Sami turned her face to her mother.

"Yes, I do." Stephanie smiled at her daughter. "Jake's father and I used to go to school together, we're best friends."

"That's so cool!" Jake piped in. "Sami and I are best friends!"

"That's for sure!" Sami ginned.

"Hello!!" Chris waved his hands in the air. "Uncle Chris over here!"

"Oh, Sami, this is your uncle Chris." Stephanie rolled her eyes, thanking her cousin to herself for trying to break the tension that was so obvious. "He's mommy's cousin."

"Hi Uncle Chris." Sami smiled at him bashfully. "You're funny."

"I try." Chris couldn't help but let his cockiness show.

"Well, Jake and I must get going." Paul spoke up finally. "We'll have to get in touch for a play date or something."

"Yeah, sounds good." Stephanie nodded.

After everyone said their goodbyes, Paul helped Jake into the backseat of the car. Once her was buckled in safely, he got into the driver's side. Chris got in the passenger side and buckled himself in. Paul buckled up and then started his car. He looked up and out the window at Stephanie still standing there holding Sami. He watched them for a few seconds, as he felt himself become envious again. He slowly turned his head away to back the car out of the drive way.

XoxoxoxoX

Randy sat in his office at his desk working on a case file. He couldn't help but toss his pen down on the desk becoming frustrated. He put both his hands to his temple as he stared down at the folder in front of him. The guy he was defending was surely guilty of the crime he had committed, yet Randy was supposed to prove him innocent. The evidence all pointed to the guy, and Randy couldn't find any loop holds. It would be just his luck to get this case. He sighed as he heard his phone beep, and a red light flashing by line one. He pushed and held the button speaking into it.

"Yes Lisa?" Randy said into his intercom to his secretary.

"There is a young lady here to see you." Lisa spoke. "Shall I send her in."

"Lisa, you know you don't have to ask me to send her in." Randy shook his head.

"But Mr. Orton, it's not…" Lisa was cut off.

"Just send her in Lisa." Randy rolled his eyes and let go of the button.

He could only hope that Stacy wasn't here to argue with him. He wasn't in the mood for it right now. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked back down at the case on his desk. Maybe Stacy would be able to take his mind off of this, or more so likely, help relax him. Today was going to be a long stressful day, and I didn't want to put up with it. He heard her soft cough as he felt her presence in the room. He slowly looked up, noticing her pink painted toes, in open toed heels. His eyes traveled upwards, but became a bit confused, at the short length of her legs. Tilting his head to the side, he moved his eyes from her legs to her face. Randy shook his head, and did a double take. He hadn't seen her in years, nor had he thought of her at all. She had vanished from him mind. It was clear, that Randy never planned on seeing her again. To say the least, he was a bit shocked. Was she really standing in front of him?

"Candice?" Randy barely mustered out of his mouth.

"Hi, did I come at a bad time?" Candice Michelle smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, no." Randy stood up from his chair. "Come in."

Candice nodded as she walked fully into the office. Randy met her half way and gave her a hug. She returned the hug, and soon took her arms away breaking the hug. He motioned for her to take a seat on the small love seat that he had in his office. Giving him a soft smile, she sat down, crossing her legs in front of her. Randy followed suit, sitting down right next to her. He still couldn't believe that she was even in his office after so long.

"What are you doing here?" Randy questioned in shock. "How'd you find me?"

"Well, I'm staying here in Greenwich for a while." Candice answered with a smile. "I stopped by your place and your mom told me where you worked."

"What, are you stalking me?" Randy joked with a laugh.

"In your dreams Orton." Candice rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Wow, you look great." Randy gave her another once over. "It's great too see you."

"Same here." Candice nodded looking around his office. "You've got a pretty cozy set up here."

"Yeah, I like it." Randy retorted. "How have you been?"

"I've been good." Candice continued to evaluate the room with her eyes. "I'm actually here in Greenwich on a business trip."

"Oh really?" Randy questioned amused by her. "What do you do?"

"I'm helping launch a new magazine." Candice turned her attention to Randy, examining him. "They just opened up a building here, and they want me to help get it off its feet."

"That's great." Randy stated with a smile. "Sounds more fun then proving people innocent when they are guilty."

"In some ways it can be." Candice licked her dry lips, as she did a double take at Randy's hands. "Working on a hard case today?"

"Yeah, though I can't tell you about it." Randy said as he relaxed into the love seat.

"Well, I don't want to take up too much of your time." Candice replied. "Are you free after six?"

"It's ok, I don't mind." Randy chuckled slightly. "After six, yeah I am."

"Maybe we could go grab a bite to eat and catch up." Candice raised an eyebrow as she stood up from the couch.

"That sounds great." Randy agreed as he pulled out his cell phone. "We should exchange numbers, that way I can call you when I'm finished."

"Good idea." Candice blushed taking his phone and handing him her phone.

"I'll give you a call when I'm finished here." Randy smiled as they exchanged numbers.

"I'll see you then." Candice smiled, and gave Randy one last hug before exiting the room.

After Candice left, he looked down at his cell phone. He saved her contact information in his phone, and placed it back in his pocket. Another sigh escaped his lips as he looked at his desk. He walked back around the desk, and took a seat in his plush leather chair. He made a mental note in his head to make sure that he told Candice thank you for taking his mind off of the case at hand. Stretching his arms behind his back and cracking his neck slightly, he picked up his pencil and went back to work. There had to be a way around this case to make this guy innocent. A smile crept across his face, as he began to focus on the file in front of him. Having dinner with Candice later tonight would surely make this long stressful day worth it.

XoxoxoxoX

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Thanks again so much for all of your reviews. They put smiles on my face, and I update quicker. Thanks again to all of my readers and reviewers. You all are the best.

Citcat


	15. Naughty Behaviors

Title: All Grown Up

Chapter 15: Naughty Behaviors

Summary: *Growing Up Sequel* Its been 8 years since the gang has seen each other. Are their relationships and friendships as strong as they once were? Or are they shattered and beyond repair? HHH, Steph McMahon, Jericho, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize.

XoxoxoxoX

Trish quickly jogged down her stairs in only a towel. She had been taking a shower, and the second she got out, her door bell rung. She shrugged it off, and then it rang again. This time, it became persistent. As the bell kept sounding through out her house, Trish made her way to the front door. Getting irritated with the sound of the bell, she whipped the door open quickly. To say she was completely embarrassed was an understatement. She was at a loss of words, as she stared at him on her door step. Chris smirked at the expression on her face.

"I take it you weren't expecting me." Chris chuckled eyeing her. "You could have at least put some clothes on."

"I was going to…" Trish pushed her lips out. "But this immature little boy kept ringing my doorbell."

"I am not a little boy!" Chris smirked. "Immature, yes."

"What are you doing here?" Trish rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Well, I think that can wait until you put some clothes on." Chris motioned to the towel around her body.

"Come in, I'll be down in a minute." Trish headed back up the stairs. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Oh, I will." Chris laughed to himself as she disappeared upstairs.

Chris walked inside, shutting the door behind him. He walked around in her common room looking at everything. His eyes fell upon pictures of Trish and Carlito. Well, at least he assumed it was Carlito since he hadn't met him yet. He noticed how happy she looked in each and every picture she was in. Jericho also noticed that Carlito didn't seem to smile a whole lot in any of the pictures. It was more of a smug half smile. Almost as if it was forced. He shrugged as he continued looking at the pictures. A small smile came to his face as he noticed the picture of all six of them. The picture was taken at the beach, but he focused on Trish and himself. In the picture. Trish was hanging on Chris' back, with her legs wrapped around his waist. Her arms were wrapped around his neck loosely and her face was pressed up against his face. He was standing there, with his arms and hands holding onto her legs, making sure she was secure. He had his sunglasses on as his face was pressed against Trish's. Chris smiled at the photo. That was the summer before their senior year. The summer before they all became items and were closer then ever.

"What are you looking at?" Trish smirked coming down the stairs fully clothed.

"Oh, just this picture of the gang." Chris looked over at her. "Those were some good times."

"Yeah, they were." Trish smiled as she stood next to him. "Before all the drama happened."

"Tell me about it." Chris laughed sarcastically. "But hey, I would go back if I could."

"I would too." Trish smiled at the picture. "So, what brings you by?"

"Well, Maryse is out at an interview…" Chris trailed off.

"So, you wanted some company?" Trish giggled. "Let me guess, everyone else had plans?"

"Well, actually…" Chris began. "You were my first option."

"Wow, I feel so special now." Trish rolled her eyes playfully. "What did you want to do?"

"I don't know…" Chris shrugged. "We could watch a movie or go get some lunch."

"How about we do both." Trish offered. "I'm starved."

"Where do you want to go then?" Chris questioned turning his body to face her.

"We can just hang out here." Trish said walking into her kitchen. "Sandwiches ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Chris followed her into the kitchen.

The two made their sandwiches while talking. Trish pulled two sodas from out of the fridge and then walked back over to Chris. She gave one to Chris and they both exited the kitchen. They walked into the living room, and set their plates down on the coffee table. Trish then made her way to her movies that were stacked on shelves. Chris stood next to her as they skimmed through the titles. Jericho pulled out the movie "Butterfly Effect". Trish approved of the movie and placed it in the DVD player. The two sat back down on the couch and began to watch the movie. About halfway through the movie, Trish turned her head to look at her front door open. She paused the movie as Carlito walked through the door. He looked over at her and noticed her sitting on the couch with some guy.

"Hey baby!" Carlito walked over to her.

"Hey!" Trish smiled brightly, as she stood up greeting him with a kiss.

"Who's your little friend?" Carlito questioned as he eyed Chris.

"I'm Chris Jericho." Chris stood up holding his hand out. "You must be Carlito."

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Carlito ignored his hand.

"I guess nothing." Chris took his hand away. "I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm sure you have." Carlito gave him a cold stare.

"Carlito?" Trish gave him a 'stop it' look.

"What?" Carlito looked at her.

"I'm sorry Chris." Trish turned to Chris. "I really am…"

"It's ok, you don't have to be sorry." Chris walked closer to Trish. "I'll just talk to you later."

"You don't have to leave Chris." Trish replied, trying to stop him from leaving.

"It's ok, I'm fine." Chris gave Trish a friendly hug. "I should get going anyway, Maryse should be done with her interview soon."

"I'll see you later." Trish said, as Chris showed himself out.

"What was that about?" Trish asked looking up at Carlito.

"I didn't do anything." Carlito gave her a smile. "You can't blame me for being a bit overprotective of you."

"There is no need to be overprotective." Trish put her hands on her hips. "We're just friends."

"It didn't look like just friends." Carlito rolled his eyes. "You two seemed pretty cozy on the couch."

"You can't be serious?" Trish looked at him. "Did you come over here to fight?"

"No, I came over here to spend time with you." Carlito stuck his bottom lip out. "I got you something."

"Just because you get me something, doesn't mean it makes things better." Trish eyed the man in front of her.

Carlito pulled out the long velvet box from his pocket. He handed it to Trish with an apologetic look on his face. Trish slowly took the box, pushing her lips together. She opened the box and saw the necklace inside. It was beautiful and it screamed her name. A smile formed on her lips as she looked up at him. He had been buying her gifts as of late, and she had no clue why he was buying her gifts. She didn't question it though. She wrapped her arms around him for a hug forgetting there little argument.

XoxoxoxoX

Paul sat on his couch staring at the television that was on. He wasn't watching or paying any attention to the images on the screen. He had way too much on his mind. Jake was keeping himself occupied upstairs in his bedroom playing. A sigh escaped his lips as he thought about earlier today. He still couldn't believe that Stephanie had a daughter. It was something he never thought would happen. Then again, he never pictured himself with a kid, and here he had a son. That wasn't what was bothering him though. The fact that Stephanie was dating another man kept playing in his mind. He knew it was his fault, but he was allowed to be jealous in his opinion. A knock on the door pulled Paul out of his thoughts. He stood up from the couch and walked over to the door and answered it. Kelly stood at the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were alive." Kelly smiled as she gave Paul a hug. "You haven't returned any of my calls."

"I wasn't in the mood to talk to you." Paul didn't hug her back. "And quite frankly, I don't want to talk to you right now either."

"What's wrong?" Kelly placed her hand on his arm, but he pulled away.

"You're seriously asking me what's wrong?" Paul laughed sarcastically. "Everything's fine."

"Something is obviously wrong." Kelly stepped further inside the house. "I can tell in your tone."

"Since you're so smart, why don't you tell me?" Paul eyed her as he shut the door behind her.

"I don't know." Kelly shrugged her shoulders as Paul's cell phone began to ring.

"This isn't finished." Paul stared into Kelly's eyes as he grabbed his cell phone.

He turned his back to Kelly as he answered the phone. Kelly watched him talk on the phone as she raked through her brain. She wasn't sure what Paul was so upset about, but she was getting worried. He had never been so angry with her before, and it scared her. Whenever they got into disagreements, he was always more mellow. As of right now, he was practically yelling at her. She bit her bottom lip as he turned around and ended the call. Her heart raced as she looked at him. His eyes looked back at her, which looked to be filled with anger. Kelly placed a confused look on her face as she raised her hand to her neck, and scratched it slightly to show her nervousness.

"Jake!" Paul hollered for his son.

"Yes dad!" Jake questioned running into view of his father at the top of the stairs. "Hi Kelly."

"Hi Jake." Kelly gave him a soft and sweet smile.

"I just talked to Sami's mother." Paul's eyes never once left Kelly. "Sami is coming over to play in a little while."

"Ok, awesome!" Jake jumped up and down. "Thanks dad!"

"Yeah, now go back to your room please." Paul stated as Jake ran off into his room.

Kelly swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. She knew exactly why he was so angry now. He knew that Stephanie was in town. Taking a deep breath, she realized that he must have figured out that she knew that Stephanie was here as well. Especially at his house. She bit her bottom lip trying to think of something to say, but was failing as his stare felt like daggers going through her. She could already feel the tears welling up behind the back of her eyes.

"Paul…" Kelly tried to put her words together. "I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry?" Paul said in mock tone of Kelly. "You're sorry…"

"I am sorry!" Kelly choked out. "I was going to tell you…"

"No, you weren't going to tell me!" Paul yelled this time stepping closer to her. "You saw her at my front door step, and just let her walk away."

"I.. I.." Kelly stuttered unable to complete her sentence.

"After everything I've told you about her…" Paul was furious, and his face was turning a bit red. "You knew how much I wanted to see her again, yet you prolonged that from happening."

"NO!" Kelly shouted back, tears evident on her cheeks. "I prolonged the fact of you leaving me!"

"Me leaving you?" Paul looked at her like she was crazy.

"Don't play dumb with me Levesque!" Kelly fought the urge not to let her tears continue to fall from her eyes. "You know, as well as I do, that the second you seen her you'd fall for her all over again. Do you know how many days and nights, I had to be second best to her while I was getting to know you? Hell, I'm still second best to her. I always have been and I always will be. So, for me to not tell you that she was here, I was only trying to save a relationship. A relationship, that I'm the only one in!"

"Get out!" Paul said lowly not looking at Kelly.

Kelly bit her bottom lip, as she regretted letting those words fall from her mouth. Shutting her eyes, she turned and left the house. She was unsure if they had broken up, or what. She hoped that they hadn't broken up, because she really was in love with him. How could she sit back and watch the man she loved, love another woman. It wasn't fair to her, and she was going to fight for him. Kelly walked down the pathway as she noticed her get out of the car. She shook her head, as she watched Stephanie help Sami out of the car. Kelly seethed to herself, as she got into her own car and sped off. Stephanie watched the blonde leave and became curious. She looked up at the door and noticed Paul standing at the front of the door. Once they were at the door, Sami gave Paul a hug.

"Hi Paul!" Sami smiled up at him after giving him a hug. "Where is Jake?"

"He's upstairs in his room." Paul smiled down at the little girl. "You can't miss it."

"Ok, thank you." Sami answered, then ran up the stairs.

"Hey, are you ok?" Stephanie questioned once Sami was out of view. "You don't look so good."

"It's nothing." Paul gave her a weak smile. "I just had a small altercation with my girlfriend."

"Was that her?" Stephanie asked motioning to the car that had just left.

"Yeah it was." Paul sighed, allowing Stephanie into his home. "I don't know if she's still my girlfriend or what."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Stephanie offered her services.

Paul contemplated Stephanie's offer. He could surely use someone to talk to. As much as he'd love to talk to Stephanie, he knew it would be hard for him to. Since the argument was about Stephanie in the first place. He also could just talk to her about other problems, or bring up what Kelly had said, in a way that she didn't know it was about her. Paul smiled at Stephanie and motioned her to the sofa. The two sat down on the couch and began to talk. Paul let out all his frustrations as of late, but left out anything that would hint around Stephanie. She sat there quietly listening to him. The two talked for a good thirty minutes, and now they were laughing and reminiscing.

"You remember that one time, when you wouldn't leave me alone while I was on the phone with Trish." Stephanie laughed as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, you kept swatting my hands away from you." Paul chuckled. "You were always so ticklish."

"Don't remind me." Stephanie giggled softly.

"Oh, so you still are ticklish." Paul smirked.

"Don't you dare!" Stephanie eyed him from across the couch.

Paul kept his smirk on his face, as his hands quickly went to her sides. He began tickling her sides, as she tried to maintain her legs from kicking him. She let out fits of laughter as his hands tickled up and down her sides. Stephanie tried to wiggle free of his grasp on her, but she was failing miserably. Her hands pushed up on his chest as he was leaning into her to get better access to tickle her. Then it happened. He stopped and stared at her, remembering just how beautiful she was. Both their hearts were racing as they stared at one another. Without a second though, Paul leaned in and kissed Stephanie. Shock took over Stephanie, as she slightly tried to push him away, but again failed. The warmth of the kiss overtook her, and she kissed him back relaxing into his touch. Paul wasn't expecting her to kiss him back, nor was he expecting her to tug on his bottom lip, asking for access to his tongue. He parted his mouth open, and their tongues battled one another.

"DAD!!!" Jake yelled from upstairs.

Paul and Stephanie quickly pulled apart from one another. They both smoothed out their clothes as Jake and Sami came running down the stairs. The two children looked at their parents sitting on the couch, red in the face. They looked at one another and back at the adults on the couch. Jake and Sami had their eyebrows raised as they looked at the two in front of him. They didn't think much of it, as their tiny stomachs began to growl.

"Can Sami stay for dinner?" Jake questioned. "Stephanie could stay too."

"That's if they want to…" Paul scratched the back of his head looking over at Steph.

"I'm sure that would be fine." Stephanie nodded in approval. "It's just Sami and I for dinner anyway."

"Thanks mom!" Sami hugged Stephanie.

XoxoxoxoX

Stacy unlocked the door to Randy's apartment, and walked in. She carried her grocery bags inside and placed them on the table in the dinning room. Walking back over to the door, she shut it and locked it. She then made her way over to the stereo system and turned it on. She placed a mixed CD in the player and let the music play through out the room. Slowly, she made her way back over to the table and started emptying out the bags. She placed the various food items on the counter. After putting everything else away, she glanced up at the clock on the wall in the kitchen. The clock read 5:00 p.m. A smile came onto her face. If she started to cook dinner now, by the time Randy got home, it would be finished. She pulled out the pots and pans, and began to prepare his favorite dish.

Forty-five minutes had gone by and Stacy was sitting in the dinning room skimming through a baby parenting magazine. She had saw it while waiting in the check out line. She had picked it up, and decided to buy it. The second she found out that she was pregnant, she began to love the idea more and more. Flipping a page in the magazine she smiled at a mother holding a baby in a white towel. The baby was smiling up at Stacy from the page. Her hand instantly went to rest on her flat stomach. Before she found out that she was pregnant, she had thought that she was gaining weight. Now she knew that she was. She wasn't showing just yet, but from Trish's estimate, she'd be showing pretty soon. That thought reminded her that she needed to make a doctor's apt. She picked up the phone, and called the office. Since it was after five, the office was close. But she left a message, and instructed them to call her back with a set appointment.

The timer went off, and Stacy stood up from the table. She walked over to the stove, and checked on the simmering contents. The smell overwhelmed her, and she soon got excited to eat the food. Her eyes scanned the wall until they fell on to the clock. It was 6:00 p.m. and according to what Randy had told her before he left to work, that was the time he was off. Randy would be home in twenty minutes, and the dinner was ready. Stacy shut the oven off and pulled everything off all the burners. The smile on her face stayed there, while she cleared off the table. She picked up the red table cloth that she had purchased, and placed it on the table. Following the table cloth, she put two candles on the table. Stacy set the table with the plates and silverware quickly. She then dished up the food onto both plates that were on the table. Once everything was on the table, she walked over to the cupboard. She pulled out two wine glasses. Putting them on the counter, she then grabbed a bottle of wine from the wine rack. She pour the liquid into one of the glasses. Putting the top back on the bottle, she placed it back on the rack. Then she made her way to the refrigerator and pulled out the bottle of sparkling cider that she had purchased. She knew should couldn't have alcoholic beverages anymore, and she was perfectly fine with it. After putting the cider back into the fridge, she took both glasses and placed them on the respective sides of the table. Stacy felt like a million dollars as she walked over to the stereo and put on some slower soft music. She then made her way back to the table and lit the two candles. When she put the lighter away, she dimmed the lights to set the mood perfectly. She knew that Randy more then likely had a long day at work, since she didn't get a call from him on his lunch break. Her heart pounded with joy, as she sat down at the table and waited for him. He'd surely be happy about the dinner, and hopefully be ecstatic about the news of him being a father.

XoX

Randy pulled into the parking lot of the small restaurant. He waited in his car as he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. He had gotten off work at exactly six, and had called Candice while leaving the building. They had agreed to meet up at the restaurant just around the corner from Randy's office. So, he was waiting in his car for Candice. It was 6:40 p.m. and his head turned downwards looking at his phone ringing in his hand. A smile came to his face as he answered the phone.

"I take it you're here?" Randy chuckled into the phone.

"Yeah, I'm waiting inside." Candice giggled into the phone. "Hurry up and get in here."

"I'm on my way." Randy laughed hanging up his phone.

Not realizing it, he tossed the phone over onto the passenger side seat. He grabbed his car keys and got out of the car. The moment he shut his car door, his cell phone began ringing. Unfortunately, Randy never heard it ring. He quickly made his way inside the small building. He quickly spotted Candice already seated at a table. He sat down across from her and gave her a quick smile.

"Took you long enough." Candice smirked as she looked at Randy.

"I was waiting on you." Randy chuckled. "But I guess you were actually waiting on me."

"Yeah, I was." Candice admitted. "I was here the entire time."

"Oh thanks." Randy rolled his eyes then remembered. "But really, thanks."

"For what?" Candice asked as she looked over her menu.

"For helping to make me get into a better state of mind about my case." Randy replied looking through the menu as well. "It helped me work better."

"Well, you're welcome." Candice smiled up at him.

The two mingled for a while and the waitress came and took their orders. While waiting for their food, they talked about old times and the future. They shared in laughs, that caused tears in their eyes. Besides having their dinner, they also had a few drinks. Randy thought it would be ok to have a couple of drinks and let loose, since he had a stressful day. Not once did Stacy's name come up from either one of them. It was clear to say that the two were not fully there in the right state of mind. Candice had brought up the idea of Randy coming to her temporary place, that she was staying at while on business. He agreed and after dinner, he followed her home in his car. Them driving intoxicated was wrong of them, but they safely got to her place. Candice parked her car, and Randy parked his car by her car. They both got out of their cars and made their way inside the complex building. Randy followed Candice into the elevator. They were still continuously laughing. When the elevator reached her floor, they got off. Candice led the way to her room, and opened it allowing Randy to enter. Once they were both inside, Candice made her way to the kitchen. She came back with a bottle.

"Have you met my friend Jack?" Candice giggled shaking the bottle in front of him.

"Oh, yes." Randy laughed. "Jack and I are great friends."

"Same here." Candice popped the top off and took a swig from the bottle.

"You're sharing right?" Randy stated taking the bottle from her and taking a drink himself.

"Randy, you're so funny." Candice laughed running a hand down his arm.

"I know I'm funny." Randy gave a cocky smirk. "That's just me."

"Like always." Candice tripped and fell into Randy. "You haven't changed."

"Doesn't look like you have either." Randy laughed as he caught Candice.

"I'm so glad you decided to come out with me." Candice slurred as she leaned into him.

"I always have time for an old friend." Randy replied loosing balance.

With Candice leaning into him, he lost balanced and fell back towards the back of the couch. Candice went falling back with him as well. The two fell over the top of the couch and landed on the couch. Randy was laying on the couch and halfway on the ground. Candice was completely on top of him and the bottle rested in her hand. The two began to laugh, and they ended up laughing themselves to sleep, or at least enough for them to pass out.

XoxoxoxoX

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked this one. Thanks again for the reviews. I don't know how many times I can keep saying that. But I really do love all the reviews that you all send me. Thanks so much and keep them coming.

Citcat


	16. Little White Lies

Title: All Grown Up

Chapter 16: Little White Lies

Summary: *Growing Up Sequel* Its been 8 years since the gang has seen each other. Are their relationships and friendships as strong as they once were? Or are they shattered and beyond repair? HHH, Steph McMahon, Jericho, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize.

XoxoxoxoX

Randy woke up from his slumber, feeling the results of last night. His head was throbbing and it was killing him. The sun was shinning through the curtains and blaring down on his face. He squinted his eyes, and soon opened them. Looking around the room, he wasn't sure where he was at all. He began to sit up, but he felt his hang over rush to his head. Fighting against it, he sat up right on the couch. Examining the area, he began to wonder what happened the night before. Orton's eyes looked down at his body, thanking himself that he was fully clothed. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he placed a hand to his head. The pain in his head was a bit extreme, and he'd remember next time not to drink so much. His head turned slightly to look behind him and he saw Candice walking towards him, with a glass of water and aspirin in her hands.

"Here, this should help." Candice hand him the water and aspirin.

"Thanks." Randy said taking them and downing the pills. "Um, what happened last night?"

"We had hot, wild, sex all over that couch you're sitting on." Candice replied sitting down next to him.

"What!?" Randy choked on his water, questioning his fidelity to Stacy.

"I'm joking…" Candice let out a soft laugh. "We passed out as soon as we got here."

"Right…" Randy looked at the clock on the wall that read 10 a.m. "I need to get home."

"Aw, ok." Candice pouted slightly. "Call me when you're free again."

"Yeah, sure." Randy quickly stood up from the couch.

Randy let himself out of her apartment complex. He could still feel the damage of last night, but he ignored it. He needed to get home and quick. Stacy was supposed to be at his place at 11 a.m. and she couldn't see him in his same clothing. It would certainly start a fight and he didn't want that. After searching for a short while, he found his car and got in. Starting the car up and backing out, he began his journey back to his apartment. He managed to get to his place in record time. Parking his car, he quickly jumped out of the car and ran inside. He glanced at his watch, thanking the big man upstairs that he had enough time to shower and get presentable. He unlocked the door, and pushed it open. His quickness vanished the second he walked through the door. The smell is what had stopped him. Something smelled horrible, and it made him sick. Randy surveyed the room, as he walked further in. He couldn't find anything in any of the rooms, so he assumed it was rotting food. He walked over to his kitchen, and cursed to himself. His kitchen table, that was set for two had untouched leftover food on it. The candles had been burned out and one glass of wine was left on the table along with everything else. Randy put a hand to his head, as he noticed it was his favorite meal sitting on the table. Putting two and two together, he assumed Stacy was waiting for him last night.

"Shit!"

Randy cursed out loud, knowing that he needed to go see her. She must have been angry with him now, since she was no where to be found in his place and it was clearly after 11. He ran out the door again, and jumped into his car for the second time. He started it up and pulled out the parking lot. He hit a red light and became inpatient. That's when he looked over and seen his cell phone lying on the seat of the car. Taking a deep breath he grabbed his phone, knowing she had called. He opened his phone to see 12 missed calls and 6 voicemails. He also had a few texts as well. Most of them were from Stacy, with the exception of one, that was from Cody. He held the phone to his ear to listen to the first message, which happened to be from Cody.

"Hey man, where are you? Stacy just called here pretty upset. She thinks you're dead in a ditch some where or what not. Give me or Stacy a call back man."

The light turned red, and Randy sped through it. He knew he'd have a lot of explaining to do. His heart was racing as he pulled into her apartment complex. He parked his car, and ran inside the building. He didn't have time to wait for the elevator so he took the stairs. He ran up the four flights of stairs. A bit out of breath, but he still managed to knock on her door. Only after a few minutes the door swung open and there she stood, clad in her short black satin robe. Her long legs showing off just how short the material was. The look on her face killed Randy. It was clearly written on her face that she was upset and angry. He wasn't wanting a fight, but he could sense the fight was a must from the scene he had found back at his place.

"Hey." Randy offered up giving her a genuine smile.

"Hey…" Stacy crossed her arms. "That's all you have to say?"

"I'm sorry…" Randy reached out for her, but she stepped away.

"Where were you?" Stacy asked, licking her dry lips.

"I was…" Randy knew he couldn't tell her that he was with Candice. "I was at the office, I had a case that needed to be finished."

"You're such a fucking liar!" Stacy threw her hands up in the air as she turned her back to him. "I called your office, and Lisa said you left right at six."

"I told her to tell everyone I left at six." Randy heard the lies coming out smoothly. "I didn't want to be disturbed."

"So you can't answer your cell phone?" Stacy questioned, her back still to him. "You could have at least told me you were staying late."  
"I'm sorry baby!" Randy walked up behind her, placing his hands on her hips. "I really am, I wasn't thinking right. You know how I get when I get a tough case."

"I thought something happened to you…" Stacy let out softening up to him.

"Nothing happened to me…" Randy turned her around in his arms and hugged her. "I'm right here with you."

"Next time, can you just answer so I know you aren't dead?" Stacy asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Of course baby!" Randy sighed a breath of relief as he continued to hug her. "I'm really sorry."

"You better be sorry." Stacy pouted, but happy to have him in her arms. "I wasted my time on a perfectly great dinner."

"I'll make it up to you!" Randy lifted her head, to look him in the eye. "We'll do whatever you want today, anything."

"Ok…" Stacy smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling.

"I do have to ask…" Randy smiled, rubbing his thumb on her cheek. "What was the occasion?"

"I wanted to do something special for you." Stacy was now beaming. "Because you did something special for me."

"I don't want to sound like a jerk…" Randy was a bit confused. "What did I do for you?"

"You're not a jerk!" Stacy giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You gave me something special."

"Well, tell me what I gave you please." Randy eyed the tall blonde in front of him.

"I'm pregnant!" Stacy let out excitedly.

Randy looked down at her smiling up at him. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness and love. It took him a few seconds to let the idea settle in his head. Joy overcoming his body, he picked Stacy up and swung her around in the air. Stacy giggled in the air, as they came to a stop. Randy smiled down at her and placed a passionate long kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss with just as much passion. They broke their kiss and Randy leaned his forehead against hers and they stared into each other's eyes. Smiles plastered on both of their faces. Piecing the pieces together, he figured out why she had been so different the last few weeks. He was thankful for it being because of that, and not anything else. They were going to have a baby, together. He was going to be a father. He wanted to tell Stacy about Candice, but decided against it, not wanting to ruin the moment.

XoxoxoxoX

Trish happily walked into the building that she worked in. She wore her brand new necklace as well. Today was a new day and she wasn't going to let anything get her down. She entered the office, and said hi to the various assistants. She made her way into her office and set her things down. Her first appointment wasn't for another half hour, was it gave her time to set up. She placed her long white doctor jacket on. Trish smiled up at the door when Beth made herself known.

"Good morning." Beth smiled standing in the door way.

"Good morning." Trish retorted. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good, I haven't seen you in a while." Beth mentioned. "It's like you dropped off the face of the earth."

"I've just been catching up with some old friends." Trish answered walking towards Beth.

"Oh sure, just ditch me." Beth rolled her eyes playfully.

"You know it." Trish giggled. "What brings you in here?"

"Well, I wanted to introduce you to our new secretary." Beth stepped away from the door.

The second Beth moved, Trish became speechless. Maryse was standing in front of her. She thought that this had to be some kind of joke. She let her eyes tear apart Maryse. She was dressed very professional and fit the look very well. Trish was thankful that she was only a secretary, so she wouldn't have to work with her much. How could this happen though? First Chris tells her he is marrying Maryse and now Maryse works for her.

"This is…" Beth was cut off.

"Maryse…" Trish said with a hint of disgust.

"Trish…" Maryse mimicked in the same tone.

"You two know each other?" Beth looked between Maryse and Trish.

"Yeah, we went to high school together." Maryse retorted to Beth.

"Well, then I'll just let you two get acquainted again." Beth quickly left the room, sensing the strong tension.

The room fell silent quickly and the tension was stronger then ever. The two blonde divas knew fair well that they didn't like one another. They never once got along, and being eight years later, that wasn't going to change. Especially since in Trish's eyes, Maryse was the reason for Chris' behavior in the past. Trish always envied Maryse for stealing Chris away from her, yet she knew that it would always be partly her fault for her infidelity. Maryse as well, always envied Trish. Once Maryse had left Chris, it seemed as Trish had just pounced on him like a lion. No words were exchanged between the two ladies, as Maryse quickly left her office. Trish rolled her eyes, and exited her office and made her way to the patient files and prepared for her first patient.

XoX

Chris buckled his Godson into the back of his car. Lance watched as Chris made sure the belt wasn't too tight or too loose. Once he was buckled in, Chris shut the car door. He turned and looked at Lance who had a questioning look on his face. Chris knew Lance was smarter then he looked. He gave a slight smile to Lance and was about to get into the drivers side.

"You're sure you want to take Justin to his doctor appointment?" Lance questioned eyeing his friend.

"Yes, I'm sure." Chris chuckled. "Take it easy man."

"Are you taking him to take him…" Lance asked. "Or are you taking him so you can see a certain doctor?"

"Would I use my Godson to do something like that?" Chris shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes, you would…" Lance crossed his arms.

"Well, I'm not doing it this time." Chris rolled his eyes.

"Chris, you're an engaged man…" Lance spoke as Chris got into the car. "Don't forget."

"I wont." Chris said, as he started the car.

Soon, Chris and Justin were on their way to the doctors office. Ok, so yes, Chris did want to take Justin to his doctors appointment so he could see Trish. But that wasn't the only reason. He wanted to spend some time with Justin as well. He looked in the mirror and saw Justin sitting back there looking out the window. After a fifteen minute drive, he pulled into the building's parking lot. He parked his car, and got out. He helped Justin out and they made their way inside the building. They walked into the waiting area and walked to the front desk.

"Uncle Chris, you're so slow." Justin smirked up at him.

"Slow and steady wins the race buddy." Chris laughed looking down at him.

"I want to see the people." Justin lifted his arms to be raised.

"Ok, fine." Chris leaned down and picked Justin up.

"Hi Aunt Maryse!" Justin smiled over at her.

"Aunt Maryse isn't here." Chris eyed Justin. "What are you talking about?"

"She's right there silly!" Justin laughed at Chris.

"Hey babe." Maryse smiled at Chris. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking Justin to his appointment." Chris looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here, remember I told you yesterday." Maryse blushed a little. "We celebrated me getting the job."

"I knew that." Chris shook his head. "I didn't know you meant here."

"Yeah, so who is Justin seeing?" Maryse questioned getting down to business.

"Dr. Stratus." Justin smiled. "She's awesome."

"Really…" Maryse looked up at Chris. "Did you know that?"

"No, I didn't." Chris lied with a smile. "I just offered to take him and spend some time with him."

"Ok, well your all set." Maryse rolled her eyes. "You'll just have to wait now."

Chris nodded to Maryse and carried Justin over to a couple of chairs. He sat down, and set Justin down, who immediately ran over to the toys and began to play. How could this have happened? His fiancé working in the same facility as his best friend and ex. He knew this would be the last time that he would be taking Justin to his doctors appointments. Yeah, he came here to see Trish, but that was because he enjoyed hanging out with her. She was still his best friend and they could hang out. Chris didn't seem to see any harm in it at all.

"Justin Cade?"

Justin stood up and grabbed Chris by the hand and dragged him back. Chris couldn't help but laugh at how excited Justin seemed to be. He remembered when Lance told him that Justin was scared of the doctors. Clearly that had changed drastically. They were seated in a small room and the nurse asked a few questions. Chris told her that they were here for a check up and the nurse typed it into the computer. She excused herself, letting them know that the doctor would be with them shortly. When she said shortly, she meant shortly, because the second she walked out the room, Trish had entered.

"Hi Justin." Trish smiled entering the room. "How are you today?"

"I'm great." Justin smiled up at her. "My Uncle Chris brought me this time."

"Well, that was nice of him…" Trish looked up at Chris. "Uh, hi."

"Hi." Chris smirked at her. "Nice to see you again."

"Yeah, same here." Trish rolled her eyes with a smile.

"You know my Uncle Chris?" Justin questioned looking at Trish.

"Yes, I do." Trish smiled at Justin again. "I went to school with him."

"That's cool." Justin shook his head in approval. "My Uncle is pretty popular here."

"Oh really?" Trish eyed Justin. "Why is that?"

"My Aunt Maryse works here too!" Justin laughed. "Uncle Chris forgot."

"Justin, let's just get your appointment out the way." Chris gave Trish a nervous smile.

"It's ok." Trish scooted over in the chair to Justin. "I met your Aunt Maryse today."

After that comment was said, Trish began the check up on Justin. It didn't take that long, since Justin had behaved and went through it like a big boy. After the check up, Just asked if he could use the bathroom. After getting his approval, Justin ran into the bathroom across from the little cubical. Trish shook her head as she typed some last minute things into the file on the computer.

"What a coincidence." Chris said out loud. "I would have never guessed you were Justin's doctor."

"I'm so sure." Trish rolled her eyes turning to him. "I bet his father told you."

"You're no fun." Chris smirked at her.

"No, you're just bad a making surprise visits." Trish giggled slightly.

"Was it awkward with her this morning?" Chris questioned eyeing the blonde.

"I guess…" Trish shrugged. "We didn't say anything but our names."

"I figured as much…" Chris rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault she works here." Trish gave him soft smile.

"I'm done!" Justin ran back into the room. "Lets go Uncle Chris. I want ice cream."

"Spoiled much?" Trish replied to Justin with a smile.

"My Uncle Chris always gives me ice cream and candy before he takes me home." Justin nodded taking Chris' hand.

"Well, I'm sure your parents just love him for that huh?" Trish looked at Chris who was making an angel face.

"I don't think so." Justin thought for a moment. "They always yell at him and then Uncle Chris said that I've got to be wild up sometimes."

"Ok, enough said." Chris picked Justin up. "I'll see you later Trish."  
"See you later." Trish shook her head at the too leaving the room.

XoxoxoxoX

Paul stood by the cash register counting and recounting the money in the drawer. Today was a slow day at work, and he had a lot on his mind. Yesterday stood out the most in his mind. He didn't realize what he had done, until Jake and Sami had come running downstairs. He pretty much threw himself at Stephanie. A soft smirk came across his face as he remembered yesterday and he could still taste her lips on his. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't resist, and obviously neither could she. He felt her pushing against him, and was about to pull away, but then her actions changed when she kissed him back. They hadn't talked about it, because the kids were hungry and they decided to feed them. After dinner, Stephanie and Sami left. Paul kept replaying the scene in his head over and over. He didn't even notice Shawn walk up to him.

"Hey man!" Shawn patted him on the back.

"Oh, hey!" Paul looked up at his friend. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just curious as to why you've been counting the money over repetitively." Shawn chuckled as Paul placed the money down.

"Just thinking…" Paul answered putting the cash back into the register.

"About…" Shawn eyed his friend.

"Well, Kelly and I got into a fight yesterday." Paul sighed knowing he needed someone to talk to.

"Ok, about what?" Shawn asked as he started straightening out some products.

"Stephanie…" Paul looked away from Shawn.

"Stephanie… Stephanie McMahon?" Shawn looked over at his friend. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"She's here in Greenwich." Paul said getting a shocked look from Shawn. "Kelly saw her at my house and didn't even tell me."

"Oh, ouch." Shawn made a face. "She's probably jealous."

"Yeah, I know, she pretty much said that in our fight." Paul ran a hand over his head.

"Well, how'd it end?" Shawn became curious in his friend's life.

"She left, Steph came over…" Paul looked down. "We kissed…"

"Who is we?" Shawn questioned giving his full attention to Paul.

"Steph and I." Paul gave a weak and nervous smile. "One thing led to another."

"Did you tell Kelly?" Shawn moved behind the counter.

"No, and I'm not going to." Paul retorted. "She already thinks I'm going to leave her."

"Are you?" Shawn asked the question that Paul hadn't answered for himself.

Paul became quiet thinking about that answer. As much as he was angry with Kelly at the moment, he had fallen for her. She had helped him out a lot in the last couple of years. He owed it to her to try at least. She put up with him, and he had to agree with her. She had been second best half the time in their relationship, even before Stephanie physically came into the picture. He looked over at Shawn about to answer his question, but stopped. He followed the gaze that Shawn was staring at. His eyes landed on Stephanie walking into the store. The second he saw her, all thoughts of Kelly had disappeared and he could only think of her. As much as he had fallen for Kelly, Stephanie would always have that hold on him. He just didn't know how strong that hold was. He watched as she made her way up to the front counter.

"Do you have time to talk?" Stephanie questioned with a sweet smile.

"Go ahead." Shawn smiled at Stephanie. "It's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too Shawn." Stephanie nodded and looked at Paul.

"Yeah, come on." Paul led her back into the break area, shutting the door behind him for some privacy.

The two made there way into the break room. Paul motioned for her to sit down on one of the chairs in the room by a table. She took her seat, and Paul sat down across from her. He knew they'd have to talk about this sooner or later. He was hoping for later, but at least this way it would be out of the way. He watched her as she played with her fingers. She looked nervous and he could tell.

"So…" Paul began the conversation. "I take it we're going to talk about yesterday?"

"Yeah…" Stephanie looked up at him with a smile. "I told you I had a boyfriend."

"I know…" Paul mentally smacked himself across the head. "I wasn't thinking, I just go caught up in the moment."

"So did I…" Stephanie blushed thinking about their kiss.

"Well, we both have significant others…" Paul sighed a bit. "So, we'll just pretend that the kiss never happened."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Stephanie stood up, and Paul followed suit.

"We're still friends right?" Paul questioned, not liking the idea that he had presented about the kiss.

"Of course!" Stephanie smiled.

They went in for a hug, but found their lips meeting instead. The kiss was a bit hesitant at first, but the comfort in the kiss took over their bodies. They both were kissing back again. Paul slowly backed Stephanie up against the wall as their hands entwined with one another. He raised her hands above her head against the wall as their kiss became deeper. Their tongues met and started to battle one another. They fought for dominance as their kiss continued. After a few minutes, the two pulled apart for air. They both were breathing heavily staring at one another and their eyes were locked to each other.

"This never happened." Stephanie barely let out pointing between them.

"What never happened?" Paul questioned a slight smirk on his face.

Stephanie returned his smirk with one of her own as she managed to sneak out from between the wall and his body. She made her way to the door of the break room and looked over her shoulder once more. Their eyes met, and they both smirked at one another again. She opened the break room door and walked out, leaving the store. Paul scratched the back of his neck, getting the feeling that this wouldn't be their last encounter.

XoxoxoxoX

This is it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please let me know what you think. If you have any ideas, let me know and I'll take them into consideration. Thanks again for all of you who review my chapters when I post them. The reviews mean a lot to me. So, please keep them coming.

Citcat


	17. Infidelity

Title: All Grown Up

Chapter 17: Infidelity

Summary: *Growing Up Sequel* Its been 8 years since the gang has seen each other. Are their relationships and friendships as strong as they once were? Or are they shattered and beyond repair? HHH, Steph McMahon, Jericho, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize.

XoxoxoxoX

XoX Two Months Later XoX

The black king size comforter rustled around the bed, hiding two bodies underneath. The movements were various speeds. Sometimes they were slow, then fast and then they were at a steady pace. A mixture of soft and loud moans filled the entire room. The motions began to speed up again as the climax was approaching quickly for both individuals. In a matter of seconds, a slight scream echoed through out the bedroom of his name. He rolled off of her from underneath the covers and laid on his back. They both pulled the covers down from over their heads. The two laid side by side, with their hands down by their waists regaining their breaths. Their chests heaved up and down as their heavy breathing began to slowly fade. They stared up at the white ceiling replaying everything in their heads that had just taken place moments ago. She turned to him with a smile, as she felt her heart beat going back to its normal pace.

"That was amazing!" She spoke eyeing the man next to her.

"Just like last time." He smirked turning his head to face her.

"And the time before that." She licked her dry lips.

"I can't help it." He raised his eyebrow boosting his ego. "I'm a sex god!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself there." She raised her own eyebrow to match his. "It takes two to tango."

"You win this time." He smiled running a hand down her bare arm.

"I always win." She winked at him as she sat up on the bed and swung her legs over the edge.

"Leaving already?" He question, a pout evident on his face.

"I need to get to work." She turned to him, her naked body out in the open. "You need to get to work as well."

"That was the quickest lunch break ever." He sighed falling back into the mattress.

"Don't worry." She quickly got dressed. "We'll meet again soon."

XoxoxoxoX

Randy walked into his office building after his lunch break feeling refreshed. He made his way through out the building and towards his office area. He opened the door that read his name across the window of the door. As he entered the office, he smiled over at Lisa who was typing away on her computer. Feeling his eyes on her, she looked up and gave him a quick smile.

"Back from lunch Mr. Orton?" Lisa questioned still typing.

"It looks like it doesn't it." Randy chuckled. "You may go on your break now."

"Thank you." Lisa nodded to him. "Oh yes, before I forget, Ms. Keibler is in your office waiting for you."

"How long has she been here?" Randy asked looking at his office door.

"She got here a few minutes after you had left." Lisa thought. "She hasn't left, so I'd say she's been here for a good hour or so."

"Thanks Lisa." Randy gave her a forced smile as she left.

He shut his eyes taking a deep breath. The last two months had been peaceful and they hadn't been arguing at all. The doctor had prescribed her some prenatal vitamins that was helping with her mood swings. Even though everything was peaceful between them, the two didn't spend as much time with one another. Stacy had been spending a lot of time with Trish and Stephanie. So, Randy started hanging out with Candice a bit more. There was no harm to it in his opinion. He walked into his office to see Stacy sitting there on the sofa with her legs crossed. She was now four and a half months pregnant and was showing more and more each day. Randy couldn't wait until the baby was born. He scanned the room, and noticed the to go boxes on his desk. His eyes went from the box over to Stacy's face. The facial expression she wore was that of anger. She always had the best in timing in planning a surprise for him when he wasn't around for it. This had happened quite a few times through out the two months that had passed. He took notice of the fact that she wouldn't even look at him. He went over and sat down next to her on the sofa. Stacy turned her body away from him, showing him her back.

"Baby…" Randy placed his hand on her shoulder, just to have her shrug it off.

"Don't baby me." Stacy said, anger present in her voice. "Gone again…"

"I was out to lunch." Randy spoke to her back. "I really wish you'd face me."

"I don't even want to look at you right now." Stacy rolled her eyes unnoticed to him. "I see you still can't answer your cell phone."

"You called?" Randy cursed himself, remembering his phone was on silent.

"Only about five times." Stacy retorted, beginning to feel like this was her fault. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What, no of course not!" Randy placed his hand on her shoulder again. "Why would you even think that?"

"You're never around me anymore." Stacy felt her tears welling up as she turned to face him. "You never answer my calls, you're never home, you barely come see me, we never go out together, you never call me on your breaks anymore."

Randy felt horrible as she continued naming things off of a list that was written in her mind. He had to admit that she was right. In the last two months, he had done all of those. It wasn't like he was intentionally trying to hurt her or anything. Although, Randy didn't realize that his actions, were proving Stacy's fears of moving in with him to be correct each and every passing day. The reason behind his actions, was the fact that he had been hanging out with Candice more often. When he was with Candice, all his problems and fears left him and he forgot about everything. He forgot about the real world. It was like he was in a fantasy life that he had dreamt of. Of course he knew that he couldn't tell Stacy that. She was already clearly upset and that would make things worse. He racked his brain for another lie, that he found would be useful. He hated lying to her, but lies was all he could think of to ease the moment.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Randy looked her in the eyes. "It's all just a big coincidence that this happens. You're not there when I'm free, I'm not here when you're free. It's not like I'm planning on avoiding you. Stacy, I love you. I'd never want to hurt you."

"I miss you." Stacy looked down, as a tear escaped from her eye.

"Don't cry sweetie." Randy wiped her tears away. "You know what, after work, I'm taking you out tonight. Whatever you want to do, anything."

"I love you." Stacy gave a weak smile as Randy pulled her into a hug.

Stacy wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged him. She shut her eyes smelling his cologne. Her nose crinkled up slightly smelling a faint mixture of perfume along with his cologne. Judging by her own tastes, it smelt cheap. Her eyes moved, looking around the room. Something wasn't right, and he wasn't telling her something. She loved him so much, yet she felt like she was loosing him all over again.

XoxoxoxoX

Stephanie pulled her car up into her drive way. She parked her car and rolled up the windows to the car. Shutting the car off, she looked at herself in the mirror. Taking her hand, she ran it through her hair fixing it from the tousled mess it had been in previously. Satisfied with her hair, she looked straight in front of her. She bit her bottom lip seeing that Miz was home. It was a bit odd, since he was never home at this hour. Swallowing a small lump that formed in the back of her throat, she got out of her car. Shutting the door behind her she made her way up the long pathway to her front door. Once she reached her door, she fixed her shirt and smoothed out her skirt. She unlocked the door, and walked in taking a deep breath. Her head looked around the area looking for him. She fully walked inside the room shutting the door behind her. After the door was shut, she looked up and noticed Miz coming down the stairs clad in his track pants.

"Hey stranger." Miz replied. "Where have you been?"

"I was just running a few errands." Stephanie smiled up at him.

"Where's Sami?" Miz questioned walking up in front of her.

"Oh, I took her out for some lunch." Stephanie answered. "Then I took her to my parents' house."

"Why?" Miz asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So I could get some more work done." Stephanie wrapped her arms around his neck. "I needed to get her out of her, since she was getting antsy for attention that I couldn't give her while I was working."

"So you were on a lunch break?" Miz licked his lips raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess you could say so." Stephanie raised an eyebrow in his direction. "What are you doing here so early?"

"The boss let me go home early." Miz smirked as he kissed her. "I thought we could maybe get some lunch, but since you already ate."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Stephanie play pouted. "You should have called me."

"I did…" Miz pulled her a bit closer to him. "I got your voice mail."

"Oh, sorry." Stephanie bit her bottom lip. "I forgot, I put it on silent while I was working."

"I figured as much." Miz kissed her again. "I wasn't too worried."

"That's good." Stephanie smirked as she got the hint in what he wanted. "I'm sorry about lunch."

"Don't worry about it." Miz grinned as he moved his lips to her neck. "I know a way you can make it up to me."

"Anything." Stephanie relaxed her body in his arms.

Miz smirked against her lip as he lifted her up in his arms. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist as their lips met. They kissed passionately as he carried her up the stairs. Once they got to their bedroom, Miz gently laid Stephanie down on the bed. He climbed his way on top of her, their kiss not breaking once. Their hands roamed each other's bodies, tugging at the articles of clothing blocking them from feeling one another. Stephanie raised her arms above her head allowing Miz to take the shirt off of her body. He leaned back down kissing her, as his hands explored her newly exposed skin. The sound of the door bell rang interrupting the couple's intimate moment.

"Don't go anywhere." Miz pointed at her giving her one last kiss.

Stephanie rolled her eyes with a smile as she watched him disappear from the bedroom. Once he was out of sight, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. Sure enough, she had a missed call from Miz. A slight frown came across her face feeling a bit guilty that she hadn't answered his call. Stephanie raised an eyebrow as the screen image changed from the picture of her daughter to a message icon, letting her new she had a new message. She opened the message reading it. '_Are we still on for today?'_ Stephanie sighed, realizing the message was from Paul. She texted him back, letting him know that there was a change of plans. A small sigh escaped her lips. She still hadn't told him about Sami being his. Everything was going great and smooth, and she didn't want to cause any drama. Her heart was telling her to tell him, but her mind wouldn't let her. At the right moment she would tell him. But when was the right moment? The right time had presented itself many times and she never took advantage of it. She heard Miz coming up the stairs, and she quickly deleted her messages and calls. Before he came around the corner, she tossed her phone over onto the plush chair that sat in their bedroom. She turned her head to the bedroom door where Miz had just appeared. A smile was found on her face as well as his. She didn't bother asking who was at the door, since he was back up in their bedroom in a matter of seconds. It must have only been a sales person. Stephanie sat up on her elbows, licking her dry lips. He quickly made his way back over to Stephanie, not wasting any more time then he already had.

XoxoxoxoX

Paul stepped out of his car and shut the door, locking it before walking inside his store. He checked his cell phone as it had vibrated in his hand. The message was from Stephanie telling him the their plans had changed. Shrugging his shoulders, he placed he phone back into his pants pocket. He looked around the store and noticed Shawn ringing a customer up. The guy paid for his purchase and left the store. Paul gave Shawn a nodded as he walked over to him.

"How was your lunch break?" Shawn eyed his friend who stood in front of him.  
"It was great." Paul smirked. "You can go on your break whenever."

"Well, thanks for allowing me the pleasure of taking my own break." Shawn rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"Oh, anytime buddy." Paul laughed as he patted him on the back.

"You seem in good spirits." Shawn took notice of Paul's behavior. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just had a relaxing lunch." Paul retorted licking his lips. "Peace and quiet, something I haven't had in a while."

"Well, good for you." Shawn stated. "I'm going on my break now."

Shawn made his way to the break room to grab his jacket. He then walked out the break room and headed out of the building. Paul stretched his arms before he opened the cash register. He began counting the money and writing down their sales. About ten minutes later, he heard a ding, which meant a customer had entered the store. He looked up at the entrance and a smile became evident on his face. He watched as Jake ran into the store, followed by Kelly behind him. He had talked with Kelly a couple days after their fight, and some how ended up staying in the relationship. Over time, he had learned to care about Kelly. He had invested a lot of time into their relationship and couldn't afford to just break it off. He had a tiny glimmer of hope in repairing and finding what they once had. He had also taken into consideration, that he wasn't being completely fair with her either. She was right about being second best to Stephanie and Paul needed to work on that. Though he disagreed with the fact that she tried to play the victim in their argument. He let it go, as he didn't want anymore fights. Paul put the money back in the drawer, and shut it securely. His son began jumping at the tall counter, trying to reach his father. Paul laughed a bit, as he watched him jumping up and down. Kelly finally caught up with Jake, and she picked him up placing him on the counter. Jake instantly wrapped his arms around Paul's neck, happy to see his father.

"Did you miss me?" Paul chuckled at his son.

"Yes!" Jake smiled pulling out of the hug.

"I missed you too." Paul smiled at him. "Did you have fun with Kelly?"

"It was ok." Jake shrugged his shoulders. "I have more fun with Stephanie."

"Jake, be polite." Paul warned his son.

"I'm sorry Kelly." Jake looked up at her. "I had fun with you."

"It's ok Jake." Kelly gave him a sad smile.

"Can I go color in the back?" Jake looked up at his father. "Please?"

"Go ahead." Paul stated helping Jake to the ground, and watched him run off.

"He hates me." Kelly crossed her arms. "I keep trying."

"He doesn't hate you." Paul uncrossed her arms, and took one of her hands into his. "He is just going through a phase, where he thinks you are trying to replace his mother."

"Some phase against me." Kelly sighed looking down at the grounded.

"It's not against you." Paul squeezed her hand gently.

"Well, he sure as hell adores Stephanie." Kelly rolled her eyes. "I come second yet again."

"Let's not start this again ok?" Paul looked at her, not wanting to start an argument.

"Sorry…" Kelly pouted as she looked up at him. "I just try so hard to get him to like me, but it doesn't seem to be working."

"Well, what did you guys do today?" Paul questioned trying to cheer her up.

"I took him to the bating cage and bought him lunch and ice cream." Kelly told as she leaned against the counter.

"Sounds like it went ok." Paul leaned against the counter as well. "Nothing horrible happened."

"Yeah, it went ok." Kelly looked up at Paul. "With the exception that he kept talking about Stephanie."

"Are you serious?" Paul eyed the blonde in front of him.

"Yeah, I am serious." Kelly shook her head sadly. "He kept saying how much Stephanie does this, Stephanie does that, Stephanie gets me this. I swear it's like he's trying to tell me to crawl under a rock and die."

"Kelly, he's just a six year old kid." Paul chuckled slightly. "He doesn't know any better."

"Well, he knows that he likes Stephanie…" Kelly forced a smile. "He even said he wished that Stephanie was his mommy when I took him to lunch."

"He said that?" Paul scratched the back of his neck.

"Yes, that's exactly what he said." Kelly frowned. "What does she have that I don't have?"

Paul looked at Kelly as she leaned against the counter. She was clearly upset and he didn't know how to comfort her. Her last statement kept repeating in his head. He had plenty of answers to that question. One, she wasn't a parent in general, and Stephanie was. So the motherly instinct kicks in for her over Kelly. Jake is more drawn to the mother figure in Stephanie. Secondly, Jake was Paul's son, and was just like him in many ways. Paul had a strong attraction and connection to Stephanie. Jake was more then likely going to be attached to Stephanie as well. Paul felt that answer was a bit bias, as he couldn't help but smirk to himself. It ran in the Levesque blood to have a strong bond with a McMahon in his opinion. Paul walked around the corner of the counter and pulled Kelly up from the counter. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was short and sweet as the two pulled away.

"It's nothing personal babe." Paul answered her last question. "The only reason he likes Stephanie so much, is because she's a mom herself. She just has that mom instinct that draws children to her."

"If you say so." Kelly sighed as she hugged him, hoping that one day Jake would start to like and accept her.

XoxoxoxoX

Trish walked over to her living room window, hearing a car pull up in her drive way. A large smile formed on her face as she watched him get out of his car. She stood back from the window and ran over to the front door, and fixed her hair quickly. She then smoothed out her clothing making sure there was no wrinkles. Her heart raced, anticipating him knocking on the door. She wasn't expecting him, but she didn't mind. He was always welcomed at her house. She heard the loud knock at the door, and jumped slightly as it had startled. She swung the door open to be greeted by his large warm smile. She ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Someone's excited to see me again." Chris chuckled hugging Trish back.

"I always like seeing you." Trish smiled at him pulling away. "I was wondering when you'd come and see me again."

"I just saw you." Chris smirked walking inside the house.

"Does your fiancé know that you're here?" Trish questioned shutting the door behind her.

"No, she doesn't." Chris found his way into her living room. "She'd have a hissy fit if she knew I was here."

"What, are you not allowed to hang out with your friends?" Trish asked as she made her way over to her sofa, and sat down.

"Oh, I can hang out with my friends." Chris stated sitting down next to her. "It just can't be you an I alone."

"She knows that I have a boyfriend." Trish rolled her eyes. "She's really insecure."  
"Hey, I don't need you talking bad about her." Chris leaned back against the couch. "I've had enough of her talking bad about you…"

"She talks about me?" Trish was in utter shock. "That little…"

"Please don't stoop to her level." Chris begged her with his eyes. "I needed to get away from all of that."

"Fine, I wont talk about her." Trish sighed with a small pout.

"If it helps, I defend you." Chris smirked seeing her pout.

Trish smiled at him and hugged him again on the couch. He hugged her back, and then pulled away. He sat back looking at her. The past two months, they had hung out almost everyday. He always found himself at her door and enjoying her company. They had become closer, and the awkward tension between them had faded away. It was as if eight years had never separated them. Chris couldn't help but smile as he stared at her. As her head turned to look across the room, he took notice of the earrings in her ears. They were new and he knew exactly who they came from.

"Nice earrings Trish." Chris stated touching her ear slightly.

"Oh, thanks." Trish beamed. "Carlito got them for me."

"Another expensive gift?" Chris asked as she turned to look at him.

"I don't think of it that way." Trish shrugged. "It's a showing of his love for me."

"Did he tell you that?" Chris questioned with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Yes, he did." Trish's smile slowly faded.

"And I take it you believed him?" Chris shook his head.

"Well, yeah… I have no reason not to…" Trish looked Chris in the eyes. "Why?"

"Trish, babe.." Chris spoke, not realizing the pet name he called her. "Something doesn't add up with him."

"What do you mean?" Trish turned her body to face Chris.

"Just think about it…" Chris began, taking Trish's hand into his. "He hasn't been coming to your place in a while. When he does come over, he's always lovey dovey with you. He usually has some expensive gift for you, to make you forget that he hasn't been around in a while."

"Are you saying that he's cheating on me?" Trish felt offended as she snatched her hand away from him.

"Trish, why else would he buy you new jewelry every time he comes to see you?" Chris questioned her feeling her pain. "I'm a guy, I should know."

"He loves me…" Trish replied looking down at her wrist which wore a bracelet that Carlito had given her just a few days ago.

"Trish, he's using you." Chris tried to help his friend to understand.

"We had a great time today Chris…" Trish looked up at him. "But you've ruined it and I think you should leave."

"Trish…" Chris tried to reason with her.

"No, it's not fair." Trish stood up and walked to the door. "You get to have a fiancé and you get to have me. What do I get? I can't have Carlito and you? Why do you get to have both, but I can only have one or the other?"

"Trish, it's not even like that…" Chris retorted trying to reason with her.

"Just leave please." Trish spoke as she held the door open.

Chris sighed as he walked out the front door. He jumped as he heard the door slam behind him. She took everything the wrong way. He was only trying to help her out. He wanted her to be truly happy with someone who wasn't cheating on her. He got into his car and drove off. Trish took a deep breath as she felt her heart break. She shut her eyes as she slid down her front door to the ground. Everything was going perfect today with Chris and her, and he had to go ruin it in her opinion. She thought everything was good between them, but she guessed wrong. She couldn't understand why Chris had to be so selfish. Her eyes traveled down to her bracelet that she wore. The same hand lifted up to feel her new earrings that Carlito had given her just yesterday. She shook her head, hoping that Chris was wrong. If Chris wasn't wrong, she didn't know what she would do. She hated the fact of being alone after another relationship she spent so long in.

XoxoxoxoX

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it. So, as you can see, some sneaky business is going on. Who do you think it is? Review and let me know what you think. Thanks again to everyone has took the time to review my chapters.

Citcat


	18. Rainy Days

Title: All Grown Up

Chapter 18: Rainy Days

Summary: *Growing Up Sequel* Its been 8 years since the gang has seen each other. Are their relationships and friendships as strong as they once were? Or are they shattered and beyond repair? HHH, Steph McMahon, Jericho, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize.

XoxoxoxoX

Trish jogged in place at a stop light waiting for the walk signal to appear. She had been jogging for a good twenty minutes, and she was beginning to get a bit thirsty. Her heart pounded as she looked around the area she was in. She noticed a small diner just a few blocks up. Once the walk signal lighted up, Trish jogged across the street. She continued on the short distance to the diner. Only after a few minutes, she reached the diner and walked inside. She turned off her ipod that was fastened to her arm. She smiled as she looked around the place and noticed that you had to seat yourself. She found a small booth and sat down. She waited patiently as she looked out the window at the day. Her head tilted slightly as she observed the weather. Just a few seconds ago it was bright and sunny, and just suddenly, the sun was hidden behind clouds, and it looked as if it was going to being to rain. She shrugged it off as the waitress came up to her. She ordered a hot chocolate and a water. She had a craving for hot chocolate and that's why she ordered it. Only a few minutes later did the waitress bring Trish her drinks. Trish smelled the hot chocolate as a smile became evident on her face. Her smile quickly faded as she heard laughter. It wasn't just any laughter either. She raised her head and looked at the entrance. She saw some tall blonde hanging off of some guy's arm. Her eyes squinted as she tried to make out who the blonde was with. Trish ducked her head down a bit as she watched them walk over towards her. As they got closer, Trish's smile she had earlier became a frown. It was Carlito, with some tramp. Trish was overwhelmed with shock as they continued to get closer to her booth. Rage filled her body as she stood up, right as they stepped up to her.

"Baby?" Trish crossed her arms raising an eyebrow.

"Trish?" Carlito's eyes widen. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" Trish eyed the blonde. "Who is she?"

"Carlito, who is this woman?" The blonde questioned as she let go of Carlito's arm.

"I'm Trish, his girlfriend." Trish placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm his girlfriend." The woman replied. "Are you cheating on me?"

"Um, no, I'm not." Carlito looked between the two blondes. "She's lying."

"Which one of us is lying Carlito?" Trish glared at him. "Clearly you are playing the both of us."

"I have those same earrings." She looked at Trish's ears. "Carlito got it for me."

"Oh, what a coincidence." Trish rolled her eyes. "He got me the same pair just a couple of days ago."

"Ladies, why don't we just talk about this." Carlito offered up.

"He's clearly dating both of us." Trish looked at the woman. "That's the only reason I'm not tearing you apart right now."

"I'm so sorry!" She gave Trish a sympathetic look. "He told me he was single."

"How could you do this to me?" Trish glared in Carlito's direction. "You told me that you loved me."

"Yeah, that was before you started fucking Jericho." Carlito hissed at her.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Trish hollered. "Just because we're friends, doesn't mean I'm sleeping with the guy."

"If the shoe fits…" Carlito mumbled.

Trish had had enough. Anger took over her body as she looked away from him. Her eyes fell onto the table and a smirk came across her face. She picked up her chocolate. She swirled the contents in the cup smiling down at the cup. The blonde woman stepped back, knowing what was coming next. Trish looked up at Carlito and shook her head with a sad smile. She then threw the hot chocolate in his face. Carlito yelled out in pain, as the liquid burned his skin. Trish felt good about what she had just done. Not wanting to be around him anymore, she ran out the diner. She would allow Carlito to pay for the hot chocolate since he liked buying her things so much.

Once she was outside the diner she looked around. That's when it sunk in. Her boyfriend had cheated on her and she was now single. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she felt her heart breaking. Her head looked up at the sky, as she felt a rain drop hit her face. Just her luck it would begin to rain. She turned her head and looked back inside the diner. Seeing Carlito cleaning himself up and what looked like to be begging with the other blonde made her sick to her stomach. Her tears began to fall. She couldn't be here and she didn't know where to run to. She only knew one place for sure that she would feel completely safe. She took off from the diner and began to run. The rain came pouring down harder and harder. Trish became drenched in mere seconds. The rain mixed in with her tears that streamed down her face. She had been running for a good thirty minutes, without stopping. She couldn't find the will to stop. The second she stopped, she'd break down. Her heart raced as she came upon the house in front of her. She knew it was still fairly early, and only could hope she didn't disturb him. She ran up to the door and rang the doorbell, still running in place. She couldn't stop. There was no answer, and she looked over to the drive way. His car was there, and she knew he was here. He had to be here. She rang the doorbell again as she became a bit impatient. She bit her bottom lip as the tears continued to fall down her face as she looked up into the rain. The rain poured down on her face. Her head turned back down, hearing the door knob twisting. She swallowed the lump that formed in the back of her throat as the door opened. He stood their confused to see her so early. He was clad only in a pair of sweat pants.

"Trish?" Chris questioned confusion clear in his voice.

In a matter of seconds she ran into Chris' arms. He instantly wrapped his arms around her in comforting hug. She was freezing and shaking. He could feel the tears running down his chest as she cried her poor little eyes out. He ran a hand over her drenched hair as she buried her head into his chest. He didn't know what happened, but he knew did know that he hated seeing her like this. Maryse walked down the stairs in a short red silk robe. It was loosely closed and her breasts were tempting on making themselves known. Her toned legs peaked out from the material, making it known just how short the robe was. She stood at the halfway spot on the stair case. Her hands went straight to her hips as she realized what had interrupted their almost love making session. A glare became evident on Maryse's face as she began to speak.

"You've got to be kidding me Chris…" Maryse whined. "Why doesn't she…"

"Not now Maryse!" Chris whipped his head backwards to look at her. "Let it go!"

"Whatever…" Maryse huffed as she turned on her heel and walked back upstairs.

"I'm sorry…" Trish muttered out, tears still streaming down her face as she pulled back from Chris. "I shouldn't have come here."

"No, you are more then welcome here anytime." Chris ran his hands down the side of her face. "What's going on?"

"You were right…" Trish threw her head back into his chest. "He was cheating on me."

Chris shut his eyes as he held Trish close to him. His breathing was the only thing keeping him calm right now. He wanted to go find the bastard and beat the hell out of him, but he couldn't show that side to her right now. She needed a friend and a shoulder to cry on. He tightened his grip on her as he rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. How could anyone hurt her in this way. His heart went out to her as he continued to console her the best he could.

XoxoxoxoX

Stacy moaned in her sleep as she felt a trail of kisses going from her fingers, to her hand, to her arm, and up to her neck. A smile formed on her face as she laid their with her eyes still shut. She turned her head, giving Randy more access to her neck. He gladly excepted the offer as he continued to place small kisses on her neck. A shiver ran down her back as she felt his lips by her ear. His lips soon moved to her cheek, placing a kiss each move he made. Stacy turned her head as Randy had reached her lips. The two shared in a sweet passionate kiss. Randy pulled away as he looked down at her face. She was smiling wide with her eyes still shut. She was glowing and she looked beautiful.

"Wake up Angel." Randy whispered softly as her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning." Stacy smiled up at him. "What's with the wake up call?"

"I wanted to seeing your beautiful eyes." Randy ran his finger down her face. "I also made you breakfast."

Stacy sat up in bed as she watched Randy walk over to the dresser where he had placed the try of food. He grabbed it and walked over to her. He placed it in front of her on her lap. She smiled up at him as she examined the contents. A healthy breakfast sat in front of her, with a single flower in a white vase. She truly felt like a queen. She looked over at him, as he made himself comfortable next to her. Her eyes watched him as he picked up her hand and holding it. She glanced out the window, and noticed the gloomy weather outside. She wouldn't let that bring down her day. Although it reminded her of a reason as to why Randy had made her breakfast in bed. The pervious night, Randy had told Stacy to be at his place waiting for him to get off work. So that when he got home, they could spend some time together. Of course, she was there waiting and waiting. She had called him and he never answered her calls. Randy didn't get home until later that night. They argued a bit, and Randy some how managed to break her anger, and get her to soften up.

"What are you thinking about?" Randy asked her as he played with her fingers.

"How cute you are." Stacy smiled up at him. "And how good this breakfast smells."

"Well, you're cuter." Randy nuzzled his nose against hers. "Eat you baby."

"It's kind of hard to eat when you're holding my hand." Stacy giggled.

"Oh, sorry." Randy smirked letting go of her hand.

"You're in an awfully good mood today." Stacy eyed him as she took a bite of the food.

"I got to wake up next to you." Randy eyed his pregnant girlfriend.  
"What are you up to Orton?" Stacy questioned. "You're acting strange."

"Me, never!" Randy kept his smirk on.

Stacy narrowed her eyes at him as she looked down at her food. She took another bite, and suddenly she didn't feel so well. It was the morning sickness coming again. Randy noticed her sudden facial expression and he quickly took the tray away from her. She quickly got up and ran into the bathroom. Randy followed her, and held her hair out of the way. A few minutes later, she stood up and made her way to the sink. She washed out her mouth and wiped her face. Randy rubbed her back to calm her down. Once she finished cleaning herself up, she stood straight and looked at him.

"I'm sorry." Stacy frowned. "The food was really good."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart." Randy smiled at her.

"At least I didn't get it on your shirt." Stacy giggled as she looked down at the his shirt that was the only article of clothing she wore.

As she was eyed the shirt, her eyes came across her left hand. Something shinning on her hand caught her eye. She lifted her hand up and examined the ring on her hand. He must have slipped it on her finger when he was playing with her hand. Her eyes began to water as she looked back up at him. He frown was on his face as he noticed her tears. Stacy took notice of this and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He placed his hands on his hips as they kissed. She pulled away and had a huge smile on her face. Randy's frown was quickly replaced with a smile.

"So, I take it you'll marry me?" Randy smiled down at her.

"You know it…" Stacy beamed as she bit her bottom lip.

"You've just made me the happiest man in the world." Randy kissed her again.

"I love you." Stacy kissed him back. "Let me get something to drink, and get this taste out of my mouth."

"Anything beautiful." Randy smiled as he patted her ass as she walked out the bathroom.

"I think a celebration may be in order." Stacy blushed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Only if it doesn't hurt the baby." Randy stated as he stayed in his bedroom.

Stacy rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen. She got a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. She took a few small sips of it as she stood in the kitchen. She made her way into the living room to go back to the bedroom, and that's when she noticed it. She walked over to the couch, and picked up a woman's jacket. She examined the jacket, realizing it wasn't hers. She also had never seen Stephanie or Trish wearing it. She bit her bottom lip as she took the jacket and walked into the bedroom. She saw Randy sitting on the edge of the bed texting on his cell phone.

"Who you texting Randy?" Stacy spat as anger became evident in her voice. "Your slut on the side."

"Excuse me?" Randy looked up, shocked by her sudden mood change.

His eyes widen as he saw Stacy dangling the jacket in front of him. Her face wore a look of hate and anger. He could feel her stare tearing him apart. He knew exactly who's jacket that was. Candice had been over the other day, and she must have forgotten her jacket. He didn't even realize that it was out there. He saw the tears welling up in Stacy's eyes and he cursed himself. A sigh escaped his lips as he racked his brain for something to say. He felt the phone in his hand vibrate signaling that he had a text message. His head shot up at Stacy who was making her way over to him. Before he knew it, Stacy had snatched his phone away from him. Randy swallowed the lump in his throat as he knew he couldn't fight with her to get his phone back. He stood up, trying to console her, and stop her from looking at his phone. She fought away his arms as she opened his phone. Her eyes scanned the phone as her body froze. '_hope to see you soon' -Candy_ Stacy was in complete shock that she couldn't move her feet. The phone fell out of her hands as she stood there in silence.

"Stacy…" Randy placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Who's Candy?" Stacy stepped away from him as she turned to face him, tears clearly streaming down her face. "Who's Candy!?"

"Candice…" Randy knew lying this time wouldn't solve anything.

"Candice?" Stacy barely whispered her name out. "Michelle?"

"Stacy, it's not what you think…" Randy looked down feeling guilty.

"Does she know about me?" Stacy feared the answer she was going to receive. "Does she know about us? The baby?"

"No, she doesn't know anything about us." Randy spoke the truth, as he reached out for her arm. "It's not what it seems…"

"Don't touch me." Stacy cried her eyes out, stepping away from him. "I can't fucking believe you. How could you do this to me? To us? All this time, you've been lying to me. You were with her all those times I wondered where you were. When I called you worried sick about you. Oh my… You were with her that night. That night I made you dinner and I was going to tell you I was pregnant."

"Stacy, baby…" Randy walked towards her.

"You stayed at her place didn't you?" Stacy looked up at him, as realization kicked in.

Stacy shook her head as she watched Randy just stare down at the floor. She ran a hand through her blonde strands of hair in disbelief. Her eyes darted around the room, landing on anything but him. Her body went into shock, not knowing what to believe anymore. Randy looked up at her, sadness clear in her eyes and he reached out for her hand. He barely got a hold of her hand, as she shook her head at him. She snatched her hand away, while continuing to shake her head. Tears still poured from her brown eyes as she ran into the bathroom slamming the door. Randy watched as she disappeared into the bathroom. A sigh escaped his lips, knowing full well that he had messed up. He became angry, and it was towards himself. Orton shut his eyes and leaned down to pick up his cell phone. He couldn't be here right now and he needed to get away. Knowing it wasn't the best idea at the moment, he quickly left his own apartment in search of an escape from the real world. As he left, he left his front door open. Stacy on the other hand, sat on the floor in the bathroom for a few minutes crying her eyes out in her hands. When she pulled her head out of her hands, her eyes widen in realization for the third time this morning. She barely made it up off the ground as she opened the bathroom door, fear evident on her face. As she didn't know what was taking place currently. Deep down inside, she knew exactly what had happened, though she wished and was hoping that it hadn't happened.

"Randy…"

She looked around the room for him not to answer or make his presence known. He was gone again, and she really needed him at this very moment. The tears continued to fall as she looked down at the floor. She walked over to the nightstand and picked up her cell phone. Quickly, she made her way back into the bathroom as she sat back down on the floor. She hurriedly texted on her phone, hoping that they would be here soon to help her.

XoxoxoxoX

"PAUL!!!" Stephanie screamed in the car as he laughed at her.

Paul and Stephanie were on their way to Randy's apartment. They had made plans to hang out today, so Paul and Steph were meeting them there. Stephanie swatted at Paul's arm as he chuckled in the car. He was driving, and it was bad weather. The rain as really coming down hard and he was driving like a mad man. The two had gotten into a little conversation about Paul not knowing how to drive properly. So, to his advantage, he continuously kept swerving on purpose to scare her. It was working too. Stephanie shook her head with a slight smirk on her face as she rolled her eyes.

"You just think you're so funny…" Stephanie folded her arms. "Don't you?"

"No, I don't think…" Paul smirked over at her. "I know…"

"Well, stop it." Stephanie looked out the window. "We could actually get hurt!"

"Ok, I'll stop." Paul sighed dramatically as he got a giggle out of her. "Just know next time not to insult my driving abilities."

"Ok, I'm sorry I wounded your ego." Stephanie glanced over at him.

"You know…" Paul came to a red light. "We could take a detour."

"A detour?" Stephanie questioned in thought.

"Yeah, I'm sure Randy and Stacy wouldn't mind." Paul licked his dry lips. "They probably will be all wrapped up in one another anyway."

"We don't have time for any detours right now." Stephanie turned and looked out the window.

"Aw, you're no fun." Paul began to drive again as the light turned green.

"You'll regret saying that." Stephanie bit her bottom lip.

"What are you talking about?" Paul covered up his line. "I said, aw, there is no sun."

"Ok Levesque." Stephanie blushed as she felt her phone vibrate.

She looked down at her phone and opened it. It was a text message from Stacy. '_please hurry, I need you!'_ Stephanie wore a look of confusion as she re-read the message. Something about that message wasn't right to her. She replied letting her know that they'd be there as quick as they could be. Stephanie looked over at Paul who was in his own little world while driving. She then looked out the window at the street signs.

"Paul, how much longer until we get there?" Stephanie questioned, getting a worried feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Maybe about twenty minutes." Paul estimated as he looked at her. "Why?"

"We need to get there quick!" Stephanie ran a hand through her brown locks. "Something isn't right."

"What isn't right?" Paul asked as he sped the car up.

"Stacy just texted me." Stephanie sighed. "She's upset or something."

That was all Paul needed, as he went as fast as he could without breaking any laws. They were able to cut the time in half, as they got to Randy's apartment complex in ten minutes. Paul let Stephanie out at the front of the entrance as he drove around to find a place to park. Stephanie quickly entered the building, and took the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. She walked down the hall, and came to an open door. As Stephanie got closer to the door, she saw the numbers on the door, and she knew it was Randy's apartment. She slowly walked inside looking around the place.

"Stacy?" Stephanie questioned loudly.

"In the bathroom." Stacy cried out.

Stephanie quickly made her way through out the apartment and to the bathroom. She saw the bathroom door open, and her eyes traveled downwards. Her heart raced as she saw Stacy sitting on the floor, holding her knees to her chest. Stephanie tilted her head as she stepped further into the bathroom. Stacy looked up at Stephanie with tears in her eyes. Stephanie bit her bottom lip, trying to refrain from crying herself. She needed to be strong for her. Stephanie heard footsteps in the apartment, knowing they were Paul's.

"PAUL!!!" Stephanie screamed from the bathroom.

Paul quickly made his way into the back where the bathroom was. The sight in front of him nearly broke his heart. He looked at Stephanie who looked just as heartbroken as Stacy. In a matter of seconds, Paul moved his body further into the bathroom, moving Stephanie out the way. He picked up Stacy's cell phone from the floor and handed it to Stephanie. After that, he picked up Stacy bridal style, and carried her out of the bathroom. Stacy wrapped her arms around Paul's neck as she continued to cry silently, as she couldn't muster out enough breath to make her cries known. Stephanie followed behind Paul, as they walked out of the apartment. Stephanie shut the door as she dialed Randy's number on Stacy's phone.

"Pick up… pick up…" Stephanie breathed as they took the stairs.

"Hey, it's Randy. I can't get to the phone right now, so leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

Stephanie cursed to herself as she began to leave a voicemail for Randy. After her voicemail, she hung up the phone. She then pulled out her own cell phone and called Randy from there. Still she received no answer, and yet again she left another voicemail. Shaking her head, she got into the backseat next to Stacy. She pulled Stacy towards her, running her hand through Stacy's blonde locks trying to soothe her. Stacy cried on Stephanie's shoulder as Paul quickly pulled out of the parking space.

XoxoxoxoX

Randy made his way out of the elevator as he walked down the hall. His eyes scanned the numbers on each door. He found her door and he stood outside contemplating on going in or not. He wasn't in the right mind and he didn't know why he was here. The only reason that Randy stood outside her door, was the fact that when he was with her, he forgot about everything. He had no troubles or problems. Everything was perfect. He pulled his phone out of his pocket as he felt it vibrating. He looked at the caller ID, seeing the call was coming from Stacy's phone. He felt a tug at his heart to answer it, but he rejected the call. After rejecting the call, he placed his phone on silent. They were already fighting and he just wanted a piece of mind. She didn't let him explain anything, and if she wanted to assume that he was physically cheating on her, then he'd give her something to assume about. He knocked on the door and in a matter of seconds Candice opened her door. All look of surprise was clear on her face. Without thinking Randy grabbed Candice and kissed her.

XoxoxoxoX

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it. So, what do you think? Please let me know what you all think. I love all of your reviews. Thanks again for giving me all your wonderful reviews.

Citcat


	19. No Heartbeat

Title: All Grown Up

Chapter 19: No Heartbeat

Summary: *Growing Up Sequel* Its been 8 years since the gang has seen each other. Are their relationships and friendships as strong as they once were? Or are they shattered and beyond repair? HHH, Steph McMahon, Jericho, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize.

XoxoxoxoX

Candice was taken back by Randy's lips meeting hers, but she kissed him back. She was beginning to wonder when he would pick up on her advances. She pulled him inside her apartment without breaking the kiss. His hands rested on her hips as her hands roamed his chest. The two made their way into her living room area, and fell onto the couch. Randy was on top of Candice as they still continued to kiss. He felt her hands tugging at his shirt, signaling to him that she wanted it off of him. Orton pulled out of the kiss as he sat up about to take his shirt off. He paused as he looked down at Candice smiling up at him. What was he doing? Shaking his head, he got off of Candice, instead of taking his shirt off. He stood up and ran a hand over his head.

"What's wrong?" Candice asked sitting up on the couch, fixing her shirt.

"I felt nothing." Randy looked around the room. "That meant nothing to me."

"Excuse me?" Candice looked at him like he was crazy. "What's going on?"

"I can't do this Candice." Randy's eyes fell on her face.

"Why not?" Candice eyed him. "You've surely been spending a lot of time with me."

"Time that I should have been spending with my girlfriend." Randy scratched the back of his neck.

"You're what?" Candice was in total shock. "You've been leading me on this entire time."

"I wasn't leading you on." Randy searched for the words to say. "You're my friend, and I wanted to spend some time with you. I just spent more time then I should have."

"So why'd you hang out with me all this time?" Candice crossed her arms.

"I loved you at one point Candice, I really did." Randy confessed. "When I was with you, everything was perfect. I had no cares in the world and I had no problems. It was like I was living in a fantasy."

"There isn't anything wrong with living in a fantasy." Candice stood up, walking over to Randy as she played with the collar of his shirt. "We can be a fantasy."

"That's where you're wrong." Randy gently pushed her away from him. "My world crashed down that night you left. My fantasy world came to an end, and I was left in the real world. Slowly, I was able to pick up the pieces and you weren't the one who helped me do it."

"It wasn't my fault that I had to leave though…" Candice pouted as she eyed him.

"You still had the option to stay." Randy took her hand into his. "When I'm around you, I feel like I could do anything. Everything is wonderful and I don't have to worry about anything. It's like I'm free."

"And why is that such a bad thing?" Candice looked into his blue eyes.

"Life goes on with or without you." Randy smiled at her as he still held her hand. "I can't live in a fantasy world anymore. The real world is what keeps me interested and makes life fun. I'm sorry Candice, but the day you left, was the day my fantasy world ended."

"It's ok." Candice gave a weak smile. "So, who's the lucky girl you never told me about?"

Randy smiled thinking about Stacy. Then he frowned slightly. He had really fucked up and it was going to take a lot of work and dedication to get his relationship back to the way it was. Stacy was his real world. She wasn't perfect, and that made her perfect to him. He hated the fact that it took him kissing Candice, to actually really realize how much he was in love with Stacy. Now that he thought about it, if he wanted to make their relationship work, he shouldn't be here in the first place.

"I have to go…" Randy said walking towards the door.

"Oh no you don't…" Candice blocked the door from Randy leaving. "You can't just leave me and not tell me who your girlfriend is."

"Well, technically she is my fiancé." Randy frowned. "That is if she ever decides to forgive me."

"She thinks you were cheating on her?" Candice questioned forgetting her first question.

"Yeah, she found your jacket at my place." Randy ran a hand over his hair. "Her also being pregnant doesn't help with her mood."

"Great, she probably thinks I'm some slut." Candice crossed her arms. "I can't believe you were spending time with me while your girlfriend is pregnant!"

"I know, I was wrong." Randy sighed. "But I've realized my mistakes, and I can only hope that she forgives me."

"Who is she?" Candice asked again curious to know.

"It's Stacy…" Randy smiled dreamily.

"Stacy…" Candice thought for a moment before her eyes went wide. "Stacy Keibler?"

"Yeah…" Randy braced himself for the smack he knew he'd receive.

"You're fucking engaged to Stacy and you didn't say anything to me!" Candice began hitting him. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Whoa, no more hitting." Randy snatched her hands. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"This is just great…" Candice threw her hands up in the air. "She more then likely hates me now."

"I didn't mean for this to happen Candice." Randy retorted. "Come with me to talk to her. We can explain to her nothing happened."

"Yeah, and have Stacy Keibler attack me." Candice looked at Randy like he was crazy. "Hell, she's pregnant too. She'd probably kill me."

"She knows that you don't know about her." Randy reassured her. "She would go easy on you."

"If she doesn't…" Candice grabbed her purse. "I'll hurt you."

"Fair enough." Randy stated as they exited her apartment.

Randy and Candice walked over to his car. They got inside and Randy began to drive towards his apartment. The car ride was silent with the exception of the radio. He looked over at Candice who looked to be preparing a speech. A small sigh escaped from him as he pulled out his cell phone. It was probably best to call Stacy and let her know that he was on his way back to the apartment. Hopefully she was still there. He opened his phone and noticed five voicemails and over fifty missed calls. He looked through them seeing them from Stacy's phone along with Stephanie, Paul, Chris, and Trish's phones. Instead of calling Stacy's phone, he pressed and held one to go to his voicemail. He placed his phone to his ear.

"Randy, its Stephanie on Stacy's phone. We have a slight problem, and you need to get to the hospital. Call me back as soon as possible."

"It's Stephanie again. Randy why aren't you picking up your phone? I hope you're at the hospital when we get there. Call me back!"

"Dude, where the hell are you? Why aren't you answering your phone? Look, I don't care what kind of fight you and Stacy are in right now, but you need to get your ass to the hospital. This is Paul, call me back quick."

Randy did a sharp u-turn which scared the hell out of Candice. She looked over at him as he continued to listen to his voicemails. She was confused as to why he had turned around. Judging by the scenery he was heading back to her place. A small pout crossed her lips as she really wanted to talk to Stacy. She wanted to apologize and tell her she meant no harm. If she would have know that Randy was in a relationship, she could have backed off. Randy continued on back to Candice's place as he continued to listen to his voicemails.

"Hey Randy, it's Trish. Um, where the hell are you? Why aren't you answering anyone's calls? Please just call one of us back."

"Orton, we don't have time to play your little games. Where the fuck are you? You're girlfriend fucking needs you man! I sure as hell hope you are on your way to the hospital. Call someone back man!"

Randy swallowed the lump that formed in the back of his throat. Fear was taking over his body, as he regretted not answering his phone earlier. He cursed to himself only imagining what could be going on right now. His heart beat picked up as he began to think of every worse thought possible. Randy gripped onto the steering wheel as the fear he was feeling began to take over his body. Quickly, he pulled into the entrance of Candice's apartment complex. He drove up to the doors and stopped the car and ushered her out.

"Randy, what's going on?" Candice asked as she put her hand on the door handle.

"You can't come with me." Randy spoke quickly. "Stacy's in the hospital and I need to get there now."

"Ok, I hope everything is ok." Candice replied getting out the car and shutting it.

"I do too!" Randy said to himself as he sped out of the parking lot.

XoxoxoxoX

Stephanie sat at the end of the hospital bed that Stacy currently occupied. Trish sat to her left in a chair. Both friends watched Stacy intently. She hadn't spoken since the doctor told her she could have visitors. Trish and Stephanie understood that she wouldn't be up to talking that much. They just sat there, giving her the physicality of support. Stacy looked up at her friends giving them small smiles. Seeing them made her a little bit better, but she still couldn't get the image of earlier out of her head. When she had looked down at her legs when she was in the bathroom, she had seen blood sliding down her legs. She remember when she stood up, there was more blood on the floor. She didn't know what to do, and since Randy wasn't there, she was thankful that Stephanie had already been on her way to see her. Her heart began to break all over again as realization was beginning to set in slowly.

"The doctor said I lost it…" Stacy spoke looking over out the window. "Like I lost my keys or something."

"Some doctors don't know how to give bad news." Stephanie rubbed Stacy's leg through the blanket.

"Do you know what happened?" Trish questioned, as she leaned her elbows on the bed.

"He said that I had too much stress on my plate." Stacy answered as she looked down at her hands. "My body was stressed out and couldn't handle the baby anymore."

"What were you stressing about sweetie?" Stephanie asked. "You always seemed stress free when you were with us."

Stacy swallowed a lump in her throat as she continued to look down at her hands. Her eyes fell on to the ring that was still placed on her left hand on her ring finger. The girls obviously hadn't seen it yet and she was fine with that. Her right hand began to play with the ring on her finger. She pulled the ring off and placed it back on continuously. Her thoughts went back to that morning again. Everything was perfect and then she found the jacket. She felt the tears welling up behind her eyelids again. They threatened to fall as she kept thinking about what had transpired that morning. To top it all off, he had left again. Stacy could only assume, that Randy had gone to see Candice. The thought of them together while she was losing their baby was what made her break down into tears. Stephanie and Trish frowned at the sight of their blonde friend. The two moved from their original seats and sat at the top of the bed. Stacy was now seated in between her two friends as she cried her eyes out. She leaned her head on Stephanie's shoulder as Trish took a hold of Stacy's right hand.

"It's ok sweetheart." Stephanie tried her best to soothe her friend. "Everything is going to be ok."

"Yeah, everything will work itself out." Trish rubbed Stacy's hand with her thumb.

"It's not going to be ok." Stacy cried. "He's cheating on me."

"What?" Stephanie and Trish spoke in unison.

"I found her jacket this morning." Stacy let out. "All he could say was 'Stacy, baby'"

"You don't need him if he's going to treat you like that." Trish replied a bit bias, since earlier that day she had just confronted Carlito about cheating.

"I love him so much." Stacy sobbed as her heart continued breaking. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You do what's right in your heart." Stephanie answered as she looked around the room, knowing she should take her own advice. "Maybe you two can repair it."

"I don't think there is anything to repair." Stacy bit her bottom lip. "He wasn't even there when I needed him the most. He left the second I found out he was cheating on me. I know he went to see her. He was with Candice while I was miscarrying our child."

Trish and Stephanie exchanged surprised glances between one another as Stacy continued to cry with her head on Stephanie's shoulder. They both had the same thing on their minds. Was the Candice she was talking about, the ever so popular Candice Michelle? The girl that Stacy had taken under her wing and gave her a place to live. They shook their heads at each, not believing that Candice was even in town, or would have the heart to do that.

"Stace, when you say Candice…" Trish made circular motions on Stacy's hand.

"Yes, Candice Michelle." Stacy sighed as she was becoming tired from crying. "Randy never even told her we were together."

"You've got us babe." Stephanie spoke with compassion. "You can count on us."

"You want to know the funny part." Stacy rose from Stephanie's shoulder.

"What?" Trish and Stephanie said at the same time looking at the blonde in between them.

"The asshole had the nerve to propose to me." Stacy lifted her left hand in the air making the ring visible, as she laughed sarcastically.

"He asked you to marry him?" Stephanie eyed the ring.

"He sure did." Stacy felt the tears coming again. "And to think, I actually thought he loved me."

"If this relationship isn't fixable…" Trish watched as Stacy played with the ring on her finger. "You can always find another guy."

"Yeah, there are plenty of fish in the sea." Stephanie reassured her with a smile.

"Thanks…" Stacy wrapped her arms around her two friends, needing a hug.

XoxoxoxoX

Paul and Chris sat in the waiting room area, allowing the girls their chance to be with Stacy. The doctor had strictly said no more then two visitors at a time. He didn't want Stacy overwhelmed with a lot of people in her room. The two sat in the room talking with one another. Chris had told Paul about what had happened with Trish earlier. Paul couldn't believe it himself. Everything seemed to be going wrong today. The weather just topped the entire day off. It was almost as if the rain knew it wouldn't be such a great day.

"I wonder what's going to happen next." Chris rolled his eyes as he leaned back in the chair.

"What makes you say that?" Paul questioned stretching his legs out.

"Trish finds out she has been cheated on." Chris began. "Stacy loosing the baby."

"Don't even talk like that man." Paul sighed. "We don't need to jinx ourselves."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help but think about it." Chris cracked his neck. "Where is Jake?"

"He's at my parents' house." Paul replied. "I should call and tell them I may be late picking him up."

"How are things with Kelly?" Chris asked making conversation.

"They are going." Paul shrugged. "She's still comparing herself to Stephanie."

"Well, the girl has some tough shoes to fill." Chris chuckled.

"I don't need to hear it from you too." Paul rubbed his temple. "Jake already is making Kelly see that."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked turning to his friend.

"I guess when Jake is with Kelly, all he talks about is Stephanie." Paul licked his dry lips.

"I think someone is becoming attached." Chris smirked.

"Anyways." Paul switched topics. "What about you and Maryse?"

"We're fine." Chris shrugged. "Though I'm more then likely in the dog house with her."

"Why is that?" Paul questioned looking around the waiting room.

"Well, before Trish came to me crying…" Chris spoke. "Maryse and I were in the middle of sex."

"Aw, I get it." Paul laughed slightly. "Guess it wasn't a great day for you either."

"Whatever man." Chris chuckled along with Paul.  
"Well, the day is almost over." Paul yawned. "Hopefully Stacy will be ok."

"I can't believe she lost the baby." Chris shook his head looking down at the ground.

"I can't believe Randy is no where to be found." Paul said a bit angrily.

Almost as if on cue, Randy came running through the waiting room doors. He was out of breath and breathing heavily. When he saw Paul and Chris sitting in the room, he ran up to them. Once he reached them, he hunched over, placing his hands on his knees, trying to regain his breath. He tried to take deep breathes to slow his breathing, but his heart pace was still rapid. Chris and Paul looked from one another to Randy. They both stood up walking over to Randy's side. Randy stood straight up and he looked at his two friends. Looking between them and seeing the look in their eyes, he knew something was wrong. Something wasn't right and he needed to know.

"Where's Stacy?" Randy breathed out.

"She's in a patient room." Chris stated placing his hand on Randy's shoulder.

"Steph and Trish are with her right now." Paul added in.

"Is she ok?" Randy asked, fear written on his face. "Is the baby ok?"

"Randy, maybe you should sit down…" Paul motioned to the chair.

"Just tell me damn it!" Randy shouted, as he feared the worse.

"Stacy is fine." Chris responded slowly.

"The baby?" Randy looked between his two friends. "Please tell me she didn't lose the baby…"

Randy looked from Paul to Chris searching for answers. The second they didn't respond to his question, he knew what they were avoiding in telling him. He swallowed the small lump in his throat as he looked around the room. He felt his heart stop and he felt like he couldn't breathe. His unborn child was taken away from him. He began to shake a little as the truth was settling in. He barely was able to sit down in the chair, as he went into his own little world. It was as if he was the only one in the room. He couldn't believe what was happening. As much as he didn't want to say it, he knew that this had to be most of his fault. After realizing he lost his unborn baby, he only could hope that he hadn't lost Stacy as well.

XoxoxoxoX

That's it for this chapter. Sorry that this chapter is more focused on Randy and Stacy, but I just wanted to get this in there and out the way. Please, let me know what you think. Thanks again for all of your reviews. I can't thank you all enough.

Citcat


	20. Too Little Too Late

Title: All Grown Up

Chapter 20: Too Little Too Late

Summary: *Growing Up Sequel* Its been 8 years since the gang has seen each other. Are their relationships and friendships as strong as they once were? Or are they shattered and beyond repair? HHH, Steph McMahon, Jericho, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize.

XoxoxoxoX

Paul and Chris watched their friend Randy sitting in the chair lost from the entire world. They didn't know what was going on, and they weren't sure if they should ask. The two felt bad for him, the way he was sitting there. He looked to be in disbelief as he sat in the chair contemplating something. They watched as Randy quickly stood up. Eyeing their friend, they noticed him staring at something. They turned to follow his gaze and found him staring at Stephanie and Trish who were making their way back over to the waiting room. Once the two women had entered the waiting area, they stopped and took in the sight of Randy. He made them sick to their stomachs, not being able to look at him, they turned their heads.

"Can I see her?" Randy questioned as he walked up to the two women.

Trish and Stephanie gave each other a look and they both raised an eye brow. Then they turned to Randy, with sad eyes. How could he do something so horrible to Stacy, and then ask to see her. He wasn't aware of the fact that Stephanie and Trish knew about the whole ordeal. He stood their begging with his eyes. Randy wanted to see Stacy. He needed to see her. Trish bit her bottom lip shaking her head, as if indicating his shame and how disappointed she was in him. She quickly, slapped Randy across the face. He shook his head, not believing what had just happened. He turned and watched Trish walk over to Chris who had the same look of surprise written on his face. Randy noticed Paul's eyes widen slightly, and he cursed to himself. The two women knew about what had happened, and the second he turned around, he knew he'd have another slap coming to him. Slowly, he turned his head to face the brunette woman in front of him. He braced himself, as he watched her pull back her hand. It was almost as if in slow motion. Stephanie brought her hand and it met with his cheek. The sound of the slap almost echoed through out the waiting room, as it turned some heads. Randy instantly grabbed his cheek, feeling the burn and sting of her slap. He opened his mouth trying to shake the feeling off. Stephanie shook her head at Randy, as she walked over towards Paul and grabbed her purse. Quickly, she exited the area. Paul hurriedly followed behind her. Randy watched as they left and then noticed Chris and Trish leaving right behind them.

He sighed, as he left the waiting room in search of Stacy's hospital room. His face still stung, and a red mark was still visible on his face. He managed to find her room, by asking the nurse that was currently working at the desk area. He walked over to the room that she had pointed to. His head peaked into the room, and he saw her laying there motionless. Her head was facing the window, and she wasn't aware of his presence. He watched her stare out the window, in a life like state. He hated the fact that this was his fault. Slowly, he entered the room and took a seat next to the bed. She still hadn't heard him enter as her eyes remained fixated on the window.

"Hey."

Randy spoke up, quickly getting her attention. Stacy turned her head over, and seen Randy sitting there with a small smile on his face. She felt disgusted by looking at him, and she turned her head away from him and looked back out the window. He frowned at her actions, but understood the reasoning behind them. A sigh escaped her lips, as he moved his hand over to her hand. His hand rested on top of hers, trying to hold it. She didn't allow him to, as she moved her hand over and into her lap. After she took her hand away, he ran his hand over the back of his neck. After a few more minutes of silence, Randy decided to be the one to break it.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked, sincerity clear in his voice.

"I was doing fine a few minutes ago…" Stacy muttered, her eyes fixated on the window.

"I take it you don't want me here?" Randy felt a pain in his heart, as she wouldn't even look at him.

"Correct." Stacy spoke with no emotion.

"Stacy, I really want to be here for you during this time." Randy could only stare at the side of her head.

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" Stacy rolled her eyes unbeknownst to him.

"It's never too late." Randy retorted. "We can fix this. We can get through this together."

"WE can't fix this and WE can't get through this together." Stacy bit her bottom lip. "I can fix this and I can get through this on my own."

"You just lost our unborn child." Randy continued to look at her. "You can't do this alone."

"I lost MY unborn child." Stacy emphasized the word my. "And I've been doing this on my own for the last four and a half months. So I'm pretty sure I can handle myself."

Randy looked at the side of her head like she was crazy. She still hadn't turned to look at him and he hated it. He felt like chewed gum on the bottom of her shoe. He knew he deserved it by the way he had been acting as of late. His heart was breaking for seeing just how much pain he had caused her. It broke even more when she spoke of their unborn child, calling it her own. It was also as if he hadn't helped in getting her pregnant. Randy was brought out of his thoughts as Stacy turned and looked at him for the first time since he had entered the room.

"What do you want from me?" Stacy questioned, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I just want you." Randy reached over taking her hand into his.

"No you don't." Stacy shook her head at him sadly. "You had me, and you chose Candice."

"I want to make that up to you." Randy looked into her soft brown eyes.

"It has nothing to do with me." Stacy replied taking her hand away from him. "It is about you, and it is always about you. What you need and what you want. You know, it seems that you only want me when you can't have me."

There was a long pause between the two of them. Stacy looked back towards the window, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry over him, anymore then she already had. Randy was speechless at her last statement. He couldn't believe she would think that about him. He loved her, and he didn't want to loose her all over again. There had to be a way to prove to her that he loved her and only her. His eyes darted back up at her as she shifted in the hospital bed to face him once again.

"You like the chase, and that's all." Stacy looked into his sad blue eyes. "So you know what? You can have it."

"I never did anything with Candice." Randy spoke softly. "I kissed her and that was all. But it meant nothing to me. I only feel something with you."

"You know, I don't care anymore." Stacy turned her head downwards. "I'm done."

"Stacy, what are you saying?" Randy watched as she looked down at her hands.

Stacy bit her bottom lip as she took her right hand and placed it on her left hand. She slowly pulled the ring off of her ring finger on her left hand. Her fingers twirled the ring around between her thumb and index finger. She paused for a moment, debating on whether or not she was making the right choice. She remembered the times when they used to be so happy and so in love, or at least she thought. For all of those good memories to be tarnished and replaced by hurtful ones. Licking her dry lips, she looked up at Randy who was staring back at her. She used to be able to look at him all the time, and see the man that she had fallen so madly in love with. The man who used to be there for her through anything and everything. The man who mad her days brighter, just by a small smile. Now, whenever she looked at him, she saw the man who brought her lonely nights, pain, sorrow and tears. The man who broke her heart in more ways then one. The second she looked at him, she pictured him with Candice. She shut her eyes, as she took the ring, and dropped it into Randy's palm.

"I'm saying we're over." Stacy turned away, feeling the tears burning her eyelids.

"How can you just give up on eight years of us?" Randy questioned as he stared at the ring in his hand.

"How could I?" Stacy whipped her head to face him. "How could you? You gave up on our eight years the second Candice walked back into your life."

Randy's palm closed as he held onto the ring. He didn't know what else to say to her, to get her to reconsider. He loved her, and he wanted and needed to prove it to her. She was his everything and he didn't want to let her go. Orton stood up from the chair and walked over to the door. He looked over his shoulder to watch her once more. She sat there looking out the window. Her hand went up to her eyes, as she wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. Randy frowned, as he looked down at the ring in his hand. He vowed to himself, that he would get her back. He messed up big time, but he had to show her that he's changed. That all he wants to do is be with her. He needed to prove it to her, and he didn't know where to start.

XoxoxoxoX

Paul and Stephanie drove in his car in silence. After finding out the news about Stacy miscarrying the baby, they weren't sure what to talk about. Both had two major things on their minds as well. Stephanie stared out the window as she thought about the last eight years. She had kept the biggest secret from Paul for eight years. She still held onto that secret up until they were in this car. The second she realized Stacy had lost her baby, she realized that she could lose Paul all over again. She glanced over at him, and watched him drive in his own little world. She needed to tell him about Sami being his. What if she never had the chance to tell him again? Her heart raced, as she continued to look at him. She bit her bottom lip, as she thought about the last two months. A sigh escaped her lips as she replayed each event in her head. For the last two months, her and Paul had been fooling around. She knew it was wrong, and that Miz didn't deserve to be hurt, but she couldn't help her attraction to Paul. There was something about him that made her want him more and more. She believe that if she did tell Paul about Sami, that he would end up getting mad and wanting nothing to do with her.

He continued to drive absentmindedly as he thought about everything. Paul tapped his fingers on the steering wheel debating on telling Stephanie the real reason as to why he left her years ago. He didn't know how she would react about it, but he couldn't bare the fact that she still didn't know. Levesque had to admit to himself that he was jealous of Miz, but at the same time, he didn't have much to be jealous about. Stephanie continuously came back to him, and they fooled around when ever the opportunity made itself present. He wasn't sure what the sex meant to her though. His heart was still with her, and he wished it was more then just sex. He glanced over at her and noticed her looking at him. A small smile formed on his face as she smiled back. Looking back at the road, he pulled up outside of Stephanie's house. He parked the car and they sat their in silence for a moment. At the same time, they both began to speak.

"We need to talk." They both spoke in unison.

"You go first." Stephanie giggled slightly.

"It's ok…" Paul was cut off.

"I insist." Stephanie smiled at him. "Go on."

"Ok." Paul took a deep breath. "I was thinking."

"Thinking what?" Stephanie pushed him to get the issue out.

"With Stacy loosing the baby and all…" Paul began. "It's got me wondering just how special things are in my life. She lost her baby in a matter of seconds. I don't want to experience the pain that she has had to experience."

"What are you saying?" Stephanie eyed the man next to her.

"Stephanie, I lied to you eight years ago." Paul took a deep breath, fearing her reaction.

"What?" Stephanie ran a hand through her hair. "Lied about what?"

"The reason why we broke up." Paul shut his eyes. "I never stopped loving you."

"Excuse me?" Stephanie was in complete shock.

"Steph, I broke up with you because I didn't get into Boston." Paul looked over at her shock expression on her face. "I couldn't tell you that I didn't get in. So, I lied to you when I told you that I wasn't in love with you anymore."

"Why would you do that?" Stephanie bit her bottom lip, feeling tears forming behind her eyelids. "You should have just told me you didn't get in. I would have gone with you to the other colleges."

"That's why I lied." Paul rubbed his temple. "I knew how much Boston meant to you. I couldn't let you give up your dream for me."

"You could have just told me the truth." Stephanie shook her head, a few tears falling. "I would have been able to do a long distance relationship. We could have worked something out."

"I didn't know what to do at the time." Paul looked over at her. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Stephanie gave him a look of hurt. "You're sorry? Because of you, I spent a year going through hell trying to get over you. Because of you, my heart broke into a million pieces. I thought you loved me."

"I do love you." Paul grabbed her hand. "That's why I'm telling you now."

"You let me believe that you didn't love me anymore." Stephanie swallowed the lump in the back of her throat. "You let me stop loving you, to love someone else."

"You don't mean that." Paul watched her intently. "If you meant it, you wouldn't be sleeping around with me."

"People make mistakes." Stephanie shook her head. "Sleeping with you was my mistake."

"Steph, please don't do this…" Paul squeezed her hand gently. "Don't leave me…"

"You have Kelly now." Stephanie took her hand away. "I'm sure she can fill my shoes just fine."

"I don't want her." Paul looked into her blue eyes. "I want you! I'll leave her, I'll do whatever it takes."

"Paul, you can't tell someone that you don't love them anymore…" Stephanie shook her head. "And expect them to still love you eight years down the road."

"Tell me you don't love me." Paul replied as she was out of the car already.

"Go home Paul." Stephanie wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I'll talk to you later."

With that said, Stephanie quickly walked up to her house. The rain had subsided, but everything was still fairly wet. He watched her run up to her front door. She didn't say that she didn't love him anymore, so there was still hope. There had to still be hope. He couldn't waist anymore time. He had to stop stalling around. Paul started up his car and drove off. Stephanie watched as he drove off. She had planned on telling him about Sami, but the second he told her the truth about why they broke up, she just couldn't. Her heart broke all over again. He never stopped loving her, and she believed that he had. If she would have known that a long time ago, just maybe they would have been the perfect little family she had always hoped for. Two devastating secrets being revealed would have been too much on the both of them. She'd tell him later, once she let the fact of him still loving her settle in. With a sigh, she opened the front door, and with in seconds, Sami was in her arms. Stephanie smiled as a couple of tears fell down her face as she hugged her daughter.

XoxoxoxoX

Trish sighed as her and Chris sat on her couch watching a movie. Well, at least he was watching the movie. Her mind kept thinking about the times when they'd watch movies or listened to the movie in the background as they made out at her house or his. She licked her dry lips, as she noticed how far away he was on the couch from her. A sad pout crossed her lips, knowing full well that she couldn't have him. Her heart raced as she watched him turn his head and look at her. He gave her a soft and warm smile before turning back to the movie. She returned the smile, as she continued to stare at him. If it wasn't for him helping her earlier, she didn't know what she would have done. Her heart was broken and she was lonely. She wanted to feel loved again. Loved by Chris again. She knew she never got over him, but now it was too late. A sigh escaped her mouth as the movie credits rolled on the screen. She watched as Chris got up and stretched. She knew that he was about to leave, but she didn't want him to leave.

"Stay." Trish pleaded with her soft brown eyes.

Chris looked down at her with a sad smile. He knew she was still upset about earlier, and probably even more so after what happened with Stacy. Chris took his seat back down on the couch and she smiled happily. He leaned over and gave her a hug, which lasted a bit longer then a friendly hug would. She was the one to pull out of the hug, as she excused herself. She quickly made her way up the stairs. Chris took this has his time to call Maryse and let her know that he wouldn't be coming home tonight. He let the phone ring a few times, before he heard her voice on the other line.

"Hey baby, where are you?" Maryse questioned worry clear in her tone.

"I'm at Trish's house." Chris replied with the truth.

"Chris, you're always with her." Maryse pouted on the other line. "I never see you."

"You know that's not true." Chris sighed into the phone. "I'll be home tomorrow."

"You're staying the night over there?" Maryse was angry now. "You're sleeping with her aren't you?"

"No, I'm not sleeping with her." Chris retorted back. "She just needs a friend right now."

"What, are you her only friend?" Maryse asked fuming.

"Maryse, I don't have time for this bullshit." Chris spoke through clenched teeth.

"Chris, the woman is still in love with you." Maryse broke down into the phone. "I don't want to lose you to her."

"She doesn't love me anymore." Chris said into the phone. "You're not going to lose me to anyone, I love you and no one else."

Trish froze at the bottom of the stairs. She had overheard Chris on the phone. His last statement stung her heart. Was he really over her? Was there nothing left between them? She thought that there was still something there. After the letter he had wrote to her and the night they went to dinner and bumped into each other. It seemed that there was still a chance for them to rekindle an old flame, or at least she thought so. The man she loved so dearly was about to be getting married within the next couple of months, and he had no clue how she felt about him. She watched as he said something else into the phone and then hung up. She slowly walked back over to the couch, and sat down next to him. He gave her a smile and she returned the smile. She contemplated on telling him how she really felt about him. Given the fact that she just got out of a relationship, he'd probably think she was on the rebound. To be totally honest, she wasn't on the rebound. Her heart had always belonged to Chris. Then she began to think about Maryse. As much as she hated the woman, she wanted Chris to be happy. He seemed to be happy with her, and that's what stopped her from telling him her real feelings.

"Thanks for staying Chris." Trish gave an innocent smile.

"Anytime." Chris winked at her. "I'd do anything for you."

"Yeah, I know." Trish sighed looking around the room.

"Are you ok?" Chris questioned, sincerity clear in his voice.

"I'm fine." Trish gave a weak smile.

"I don't buy it." Chris eyed the blonde. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not." Trish bit her bottom lip.

"Trish, I know you better then that." Chris smirked at her. "Talk to me."

"I don't know…" Trish pouted. "It's just a depressing day today."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Chris scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We can make the best of it though."

"How do you think we should go about that then?" Trish looked up at him.

"We talk about how amazing I am." Chris smiled his cocky grin. "You can toss in how handsome I am too."

"You're so full of yourself." Trish giggled as she nudged Chris in the side.

"I try, I try." Chris chuckled with a smile. "It made you laugh though."

"Please tell me that wasn't your plan." Trish continued to look up at him.

"Well, there is always plan B." Chris looked down at her.

"What's that?" Trish eyed him curiously.

"We can be full of Trish." Chris laughed. "We can talk about how beautiful you are and how wonderful you are."

"Chris!" Trish nudged him again.

"Trish!" Chris nudged Trish gently.

"Oh no, don't you start this…" Trish stood up crossing her arms.

"Oh no, don't you start this…" Chris stood up crossing his arms.

"Chris, this isn't funny!" Trish tried not to laugh as he mimicked her in his girly voice.

"Chris, this isn't funny!" Chris repeated following Trish's actions.

Trish shook her head, as she couldn't help but laugh. She took a couch pillow and threw it at him. Chris being as dramatic as possible, fell backwards onto the couch holding his cheek where the pillow had hit him. She shook her head at him, knowing he wasn't hurt. He always liked to play the wounded puppy and make others fall for his tricks. She had fallen for those tricks way too many times, and she knew better now. Instead of going to his side to make sure he was ok, she took another pillow and began hitting him with it in a playful way. He smirked as he grabbed her by the sides and began to tickle her. She screamed batting her hands at him. He laughed at her as she failed at hitting him. The next thing he knew, he was flat on his back on the ground. Trish was at his side giggling away. They both laid their laughing without a care in the world. It was pretty clear that the two were cuddling subconsciously on the floor.

XoxoxoxoX

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please let me know what you all think. Thanks again for all the reviews you all leave me. I love them all. Thanks so much. Please keep them coming.

Citcat


	21. Secrets Reveled

Title: All Grown Up

Chapter 21: Secrets Reveled

Summary: *Growing Up Sequel* Its been 8 years since the gang has seen each other. Are their relationships and friendships as strong as they once were? Or are they shattered and beyond repair? HHH, Steph McMahon, Jericho, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize.

XoxoxoxoX

Trish pulled into an apartment complex parking lot. She looked up at the tall building from inside her car. It had been two days since Stacy had been in the hospital and Trish was going to pick her up and take her home. First, Trish had to go to Randy's apartment to get Stacy's purse and some clothing. Since Stephanie and Paul found Stacy only in Randy's shirt that horrible day, Stacy needed clothes to go home in. Trish sighed as she got out of her car, and made her way inside the building. She wasn't looking forward to meeting with Randy. He had cheated on Stacy, from what Trish was aware of and Trish wasn't exactly keen on cheaters at the moment. She quickly made it to Randy's floor and walked down to his door. She knocked and waited patiently for the door to open.

On the other side of the door, Randy laid on the couch in a pair of grey sweat pants and shirt less. His head looked up over the couch and looked at the door. He thought he had heard someone knock, but ignored it. The last two days, he hadn't slept or showered. He hadn't gone into work either. Orton just didn't have the will power to get up and do anything. The second Stacy told him that she didn't want to be with him anymore, it killed him. He knew in his heart that he had hurt her, but he never thought that she would actually leave him. The last two days he had been trying to figure out how to win her heart back. He was nothing without her and he couldn't stand to be without her. Randy was knocked out of his thoughts as he heard the knock again. He looked at the clock on his wall and noticed it was still kind of early. He wasn't expecting company and wondered who it could be. He got up off the couch and made his way to the door. He looked through the peep hole, and quickly answered the door.

"Trish, what are you doing here?" Randy questioned, allowing her into his apartment.

"What smells?" Trish crinkled up her nose looking around the room.

"I don't smell anything." Randy smelt around as Trish walked passed Randy.

"When was the last time you took a shower?" Trish questioned eyeing Randy.

"A few days ago." Randy shrugged his shoulders.

"Right, maybe you should take one everyday." Trish shook her head.

"Thanks a lot Trish." Randy sighed. "Insult a guy when he's down."

"That's nobody's fault but yours." Trish heard herself say.

"What can I help you with Trish?" Randy asked as he shut his door.

"I came to get Stacy's purse." Trish retorted. "And some clothes."

"Is she being released today?" Randy asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah, she is." Trish answered looking at Randy.

"So, you're picking her up." Randy nodded. "Can I come with?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Trish replied as she watched Randy walk into the bedroom.

"Ok." Randy sighed to himself as he rummaged around in his bedroom.

Trish waited out in the living room patiently. She looked around the apartment. It looked to a good looking place, but it was dirty. There was piles of dishes in the sink and pizza boxes on the counter. The trash was overfilling and flies were flying around by it. There was clothing lying around the entire room and a blanket and pillow laying on the couch. A few glasses and cans were set on the coffee table in the living room. A frown came upon Trish's face as she recalled the stench that she smelt on Randy. He obviously hadn't showered in a couple of days, and he didn't look too well. He actually looked worse then just heartbroken. Trish didn't understand why he was so miserable. She assumed that he'd go running back to Candice. She looked up as she noticed Randy coming out the bedroom with a bag and Stacy's purse.

"Why'd you do it Randy?" Trish heard herself say, not meaning to actually say it out loud.

"I ran away from my problems." Randy sighed again. "I didn't know how to face them and I took the cowards way out, which ended up screwing me over in the end."  
"What does Candice have that Stacy doesn't?" Trish questioned, wanting to know more answers.

"Candice has nothing." Randy looked into Trish's eyes. "Trish, I know I fucked up and I know she doesn't want to be around me. But I'm dying without her. I miss her so much."

"You cheated on her." Trish felt bad for Randy. "How do you do that to someone you love?"

"I never slept with Candice." Randy responded, hurt clear in his eyes. "I only kissed her and I felt nothing for her. I know it was wrong, and I'm regretting it every second of the day. I only have feelings for Stacy. I'm so in love with her it hurts. I'll do anything to get her back."

Trish felt her heart breaking for both Randy and Stacy now. They had been together for eight years and now it was going down the drain. She looked up at Randy and could tell he was telling the complete truth about everything. She saw the pain and hurt in his eyes along with sorrow. A small frown appeared on her face as she took notice of the dark bags under Randy's eyes. She knew that Stacy still loved Randy, but she wasn't sure if Stacy being with Randy was the right thing. He had hurt her once too many and she was tired of seeing Stacy hurt. Her mind quickly changed as Randy brought up the memory that she had spent so long trying to forget.

"Trish, of all people…" Randy looked her in the eyes. "I thought you would understand. Since you've been in my shoes before."

"Randy, it's different now." Trish bit her bottom lip.

"How is it different?" Randy questioned.

"We're not in high school anymore." Trish shook her head, as her heart went out to him.

"Well, that may be true…" Randy said. "But just because we graduated high school, doesn't mean we starting feeling things differently. I know you loved Chris back then when you cheated on him. It killed you inside and all you wanted was to be with him again. That's how I feel right now."

"Randy, what do you want me to do?" Trish asked caving into him.

"I don't want you to think that I'm holding this against you." Randy sighed. "I just, I'm desperate to get Stacy back."

"How can I help?" Trish gave him a small smile.

Randy handed Trish the bag with some of Stacy's clothes in it and her purse. He then quickly ran into the bedroom. She heard him going through things in there and she couldn't help but giggle to herself while she shook her head. It was like he was a little school boy all over again trying to win the heart of the one woman he loved. She knew that he wasn't trying to use her cheating on Chris against her. He was just trying to get across the point that he was in love with Stacy. It helped him in this case. Her head glanced up at him as he came out the bedroom.

"Can you give this to her please?" Randy asked handing her a framed picture.

"Yeah, I'll give it to her." Trish gave Randy a quick hug. "I don't know how she'll react."

"I don't care." Randy hugged Trish back. "It's a start at trying to fix what I screwed up."

"I know she loves you Randy…" Trish sighed as she walked to the door. "Just give her some time."

"Thanks Trish." Randy watched as she opened the door. "Trish…"

"Yeah?" Trish questioned half way out the door.

"Tell her I love her please." Randy frowned as Trish could hear the pain in his voice.

"Will do." Trish nodded her head as she left the apartment.

XoxoxoxoX

Paul sat on his couch in his living room with Kelly in silence. It had been two days since Paul had spoken to Stephanie. He had really upset her and he hated it. It wasn't his intention to hurt her in any way. He just wanted to come clean with her and possibly, have another chance with her. He confessed his love for her, and she simply turned him down. That's why it was so quite now. He was planning on breaking things off with Kelly, rather then continue to lead her on in thinking that their was a future for them together. He was waiting though. Miz had called him earlier today, asking if he could watch Sami. Paul agreed and was now waiting for them to arrive. Almost as if on cue, there was a knock on the door. He quickly got up off the couch and headed over to the door. Kelly watched from over the couch. Paul slowly opened it and saw Miz standing there. He looked down and smiled at Sami who was smiling back up at him.

"Jake's upstairs waiting Sami." Paul smiled at the little girl.

"Thank you." Sami beamed as she gave Paul a hug and then ran upstairs.

"Thanks for watching her Paul." Miz smiled at him.

"It's nothing." Paul shrugged as he glanced behind Miz and noticed Stephanie in the car.

"We should be back later around maybe five." Miz spoke. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah, that's perfectly fine." Paul ran a hand across the back of his neck.

"Thanks again." Miz replied walking away with a wave.

Paul watched as he walked down the pathway. His eyes fell onto Stephanie sitting in the car. She must have noticed his stare, because she turned her head away from him and place her hand over her face. A sigh escaped his lips, as he watched the car drive off. He walked back into the living room where Kelly was still sitting. He took a seat next to her and wondered where he was going to start. He didn't want to break her heart, but he couldn't let her go on thinking she had a chance with him.

"Kelly…" Paul spoke softly still trying to think of the easiest way to say this.

"Yeah?" Kelly looked over at him.  
"You're a great woman." Paul began, as he could already see the pain on her face.

"No.. no.." Kelly shook her head. "Please tell me this isn't happening."

"I'm real sorry Kelly." Paul swallowed the lump in his throat. "You're really beautiful and you can find so many guys out there that want to be with you."

"I don't want to be with them though!" Kelly begged with her eyes. "I only want to be with you. I thought we were doing ok. I haven't said anything negative towards Stephanie."

"It's nothing to do with you." Paul sighed. "I has to do with me. I have to do what's best for Jake and I. I can't let you live your life thinking you have a future with me."

"We can make a future!" Kelly bit her bottom lip holding back tears.

"I'm sorry Kelly, but I'm not in love with you." Paul looked up at the blonde woman.

"I should have seen this coming." Kelly shook her head and crossed her arms falling back into the couch. "You're still in love with her, just like I knew you would be."

"Kelly, I'm sorry." Paul ran a hand through his hair.

"Paul, she doesn't even love you." Kelly looked over at him.

"You don't know that." Paul felt himself trying to defend the fact that Stephanie could possibly still love him.

"Paul, if she loved you, she'd be with you right now and not Miz." Kelly sat up looking at him. "If she loved you, she'd tell you who Sami's real father is."

"Miz is Sami's father…" Paul eyed Kelly oddly.

"Is he?" Kelly looked at him, knowing more then he did just by observations.

Paul continued to stare at Kelly. He felt like she knew something that he didn't know. A sigh escaped his lips as Kelly stood up. She grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs. She took him to Jake's room. They both peaked their heads inside the door watching the two children playing. Kelly motioned for Paul to look at Sami. Paul rolled his eyes as he let his eyes travel to the little girl. He observed her hazelnut brown hair that she obviously got from her mother. His eyes noticed her nose was small and cute, just like Stephanie's. Watching the little girl only reminded him of Stephanie, until the two children noticed Paul and Kelly watching them. That's when Paul noticed it for the first time. Sami looked up at Paul with her sparkling hazel eyes. Paul raised an eyebrow, making the connections in his head, that Stephanie and Miz both had blue eyes. He bit down on his bottom lip as Sami smiled at Paul. It wasn't any smile though. It was Sami's trademark smile, which she more then likely had inherited from her father. Paul knew that smile from anywhere. He swallowed hard as he walked into the room.

"Hey, Sami, Jake?" Paul smiled at the two. "Can I ask you two a favor?"

"Sure dad." Jake answered.

"I'm going to sit down, and I want you and Sami to put your faces by mine." Paul looked over at Sami. "I want you to give Kelly the biggest smiles that you can."

"Ok." Both children smiled in unison.

Paul sat down on the ground, and both kids ran over to each of his sides. Kelly watched on as Sami and Jake placed their hands on either side of Paul's face. In a matter of seconds, both children were smiling as big as they could. Paul smiled in between them, as his eyes focused on Kelly. She covered her mouth with her hand, as her observations seemed to be proven correct. All three, had the same exact smile. There was no doubt about it. The look on her face, told him everything he needed to know. He shut his eyes, as his smile went away slowly. He looked over at Sami, not believing it just yet. He needed to make sure that it was possible. There was only one real way to know.

"Sami dear…" Paul gave her a soft smile. "How old are you?"

"I'm seven." Sami's eyes sparkled at him. "I'll be eight pretty soon."

He gave her another weak smile, as he slowly stood up off the ground. He motioned for the children to begin to play. His heart was racing as he walked out of the room. He was still unsure of what to do or say. Paul walked down the stairs and looked around the room. He fell back on the couch in shock. How could this even be possible? Why hadn't he noticed it before? His very own daughter that he didn't even know about was playing in his house with his son. Or should he say her brother?

XoxoxoxoX

Stephanie sat across from Miz in a booth at a small restaurant. They had ran all their errands and he wanted to take her out to lunch. She sat their quietly, looking through the menu. She had been real quiet for the last couple of days, ever since she found out the real reason why Paul had left her eight years ago. She was still in shock over it and couldn't believe he had done that to her. Stephanie had to admit to herself, that she did say something to him that were far from true. Such as the fact that it wasn't merely just sex with him. It was more then that, but she was scared to say anything at first. She was afraid that he didn't feel the same anymore. He obviously did feel the same, since he practically begged her to stay with him. Her heart was in a more confused state though. She looked up at Miz. The man who had been there for her the last eight years. He'd helped her so much in life, and she knew she had fallen in love with him. She knew she shouldn't have cheated on him, but there was just something about Paul that drew her to him. Miz looked up feeling her eyes on him. He smiled at her as he eyed her. She gave him a soft smile as she looked back down into her menu. He had no clue what was going on, and if he found out, it would kill him.

"You know what you want baby?" Miz questioned from across the table.

"Um, yeah." Stephanie smiled over at him.

"Hi, what can I get for you two today?" The waiter walked up to them, as if reading their minds.

"I'll have a water and the taco salad." Stephanie gave the waiter her order.

"I'll have the same thing." Miz handed the guy both menus, as he walked off.

"Imitating me are we?" Stephanie looked over at Miz.

"What, it sounded good." Miz smirked over at her, taking her hand into his.

"You always say that." Stephanie eyed her boyfriend.

"I can't help if you pick out food that sounds good." Miz raised his eye brows. "Might I add, you have great desert too."

"Shut up!" Stephanie blushed as a smile formed on her face.

"I was wondering when I'd see that smile." Miz rubbed her hand. "You've been real quiet the last couple of days."

"Oh, sorry." Stephanie sighed. "I've just been thinking a lot about Stacy and her miscarriage."

"How is she doing?" Miz questioned as he looked into her eyes.

"She's doing better." Stephanie shrugged. "At least that's what she says."

"You know Steph…" Miz smiled up at her. "I've been wanting to talk to you."

"Well, here we are." Stephanie giggled.

"Thanks babe, making me look like an idiot." Miz chuckled getting her to laugh.

"What would you like to talk about?" Stephanie smiled, her sparkling blue eyes looking into his.

"Well, everything is going great for me at work." Miz began. "They are going to promote me next week."

"Oh really?" Stephanie lit up. "That's great."

"Yeah, it is great." Miz continued to smile at her. "There's one catch though."

"What is that?" Stephanie tilted her head.

"They'd be transferring me to a new location." Miz continued to hold her hand.

"Oh, where to?" Stephanie asked. "Hartford, Stamford?"

"New York." Miz watched as Stephanie's eyes widen.

"New York?" Stephanie swallowed the lump that had formed in the back of her throat.

"Yes New York." Miz licked his dry lips.

"What about us?" Stephanie eyed the blonde man in front of her.

Stephanie sat back in the booth, taking her hands with her. She looked at him sitting across from her. Her heart was breaking yet again for the third time this week. First it was Stacy and her miscarriage. Then it was Paul coming clean and telling her the truth about why he left her. Now Miz was leaving her and going to New York. What was happening to her life? A sigh escaped her lips as she ran a hand through her hair. She looked over at Miz who was staring right back at her. She realized that he had something else to say, and by her actions she was preventing him from telling her the rest. She slowly licked her dry lips preparing herself for what was about to be said next. The only thought running through her mind, was what would Sami and herself do if he left?

"Well, I was hoping you'd come with me." Miz looked at her from across the table.

"What?" Stephanie's eyes widen at the statement.

"I want you and Sami to come live with me in New York." Miz reached over for her hand. "There is nothing stopping you baby. We can be a happy little family in New York."

"I don't know." Stephanie swallowed the lump in her throat again. "What about Sami?"

"Sami will defiantly come with us." Miz reassured her. "Sami is young, smart and pretty. She'll make more friends, especially at this age. We can get a small house in a town with a yard and everything."

"This is home to Sami though." Stephanie looked around. "All she knows is here."

"Steph, I'm not buying that." Miz eyed her. "Something else is bothering you, because you weren't saying that when it came time for you to decide if you wanted to travel with the company or live in a stable home."

"Things are different now though." Stephanie heard herself say without thinking.

"How are they different?" Miz questioned, wondering.

There was a long pause between the two. Stephanie looked around the small restaurant just hoping that the waiter would come with their food to end this conversation for the time being. She still hadn't told Miz that Sami's father was in town, nor had she told him who Sami's father was. Miz was clueless to everything. She knew if she told him who Sami's father was now, he'd surely flip. The only reason he would flip is because she had been spending a lot of time with Paul. She also knew he'd be upset because Miz had spoken to the man and dropped off the young girl to her father unbeknown to him. Miz continued to watch Stephanie as she fidgeted around in the booth. He could feel her tensing up and he furrowed his eyebrows. That's when it hit him.

"Sami's father is here…" Miz said lowly and softly. "That's why you're so hesitant on moving with me."

"Miz, just give me some time to figure things out." Stephanie squeezed his hand. "Just let me talk to him."

"I'd wait forever for you." Miz leaned across the table kissing her. "I just want you and Sami to be happy."

Stephanie smiled across the table at him. He was truly amazing and understanding. She looked up as the waiter placed their plated on the table. Once the waiter left, the couple began to eat. Stephanie looked up at Miz who was eating and she couldn't help but smile and feel bad at the same time. Now she really needed to talk to Paul. Too bad she didn't know that she was too late, for her secret had already been discovered.

XoxoxoxoX

Stacy yawned as she flipped through the channels on the small television in her hospital room. She had been confined to the room and bed for the last two days. The doctors had finally agreed to let her go home today. Now she was just waiting for them to bring her the paperwork that she needed to sign. She also had to wait for Trish to get her. A sigh escaped from her mouth as she couldn't find anything to watch. She flipped through the commercials absentmindedly. Her eyes glanced down from the TV as she watched her walk through the door. Seeing her made her sick to her stomach and she was reminded of all her pain again. Candice walked over to the chair that was near Stacy's bedside. She didn't get a welcoming hello from her and she was expecting that. She slowly sat down, as Stacy had not even turned to look over at her.

"Did Randal put you up to this?" Stacy said with no emotion. "In hopes of getting me to forgive him."

"No, he didn't." Candice looked at Stacy. "He doesn't even know that I'm here."

"Well, why don't you leave, so I can pretend that you were never here to begin with." Stacy continued to stare up at the television.

"Stacy, I didn't know you two were together." Candice bit down on her bottom lip. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I'm over it." Stacy sighed getting annoyed with Candice.

"You have to believe me." Candice retorted. "If I would have know he was with you, I would have backed off. He never said anything about having a girlfriend."

"Yeah, we'll he doesn't have a girlfriend." Stacy rolled her eyes. "So you can have him now."

"I don't want him." Candice replied wanting Stacy to look her in the eyes.

"You sure did want him when I had him." Stacy scoffed.

"Stacy, are you even listening to me?" Candice stood up a bit angrily.

Candice quickly regretted saying those words, as Stacy shot her head in her direction. For the first time, Candice seen the pain and hurt written on Stacy's face. Her eyes were red and puffy, from crying. A frown was upon her face, as tears were welling up in her eyes. If Candice had carried on any further, she was sure that Stay would have begun to cry. Candice couldn't help but feel horrible and t blame for Stacy's unhappiness. Stacy had lost everything that she held dear to her. She lost Randy and she lost her baby. Candice ran a hand through her hair as Stacy turned away from her shaking her head.

"I'm sorry." Candice spoke up softly.

"I've heard that line before." Stacy wiped at her eyes. "What can I do for you Candice?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I am truly sorry." Candice felt her own tears welling up. "I never meant to cause you any pain. I just wish I would have known."

"Yeah, well now you do." Stacy rolled her eyes.

"Stacy, I never intended on hurting you." Candice sighed, hating this.

"Well, you did." Stacy bit her bottom lip. "So did Randal."

"Why do you keep calling him by his real name?" Candice questioned looking at her.

"Because he's no longer someone I respect nor a person I call my friend." Stacy shrugged.

"Stacy, he loves you." Candice heard herself saying.

"No he doesn't." Stacy laughed sarcastically. "You must be crazy if you really believe that."

"He does love you Stace." Candice defended Randy. "He left me for you."

"Ok, yeah he left you for me." Stacy looked over at her. "But he chose you first."

Candice became quiet, not sure how to respond to that. Randy had dug himself a whole with that one. She could hear the pain and cracking in Stacy's voice. She knew that Stacy was seconds away from crying again. It was clear to her that Stacy was still upset about the situation at hand and she knew that Stacy was still in love with Randy. Candice only wished that there was a way she could help. She watched as Stacy wiped at her eyes again, trying to keep from crying in front of her. A sigh escaped her lips as she sat back down in the chair.

"There must be a way I can help or make things up to you." Candice said placing her hand on Stacy's bed.

"You want to know what you can do?" Stacy questioned turning to look Candice in the eyes.

"Anything." Candice answered with hope.

"Get the hell out of my life and stay out!" Stacy seethed glaring at her. "While you're at it, why don't you go crawl into a hole and die!"

Candice was speechless as he eyes widen in shock. She sat there staring at the blonde woman in the hospital bed. She couldn't believe that Stacy was so angry with her. She knew that she would be angry, but not to the point where she told her to go die. Her heart broke. It was never her intention to hurt Stacy in any way. Hell, the woman took her in when she needed someone the most. There was no way she would ever forget that. Candice mentally slapped herself in the head, as she should have assumed that Randy was with Stacy. After all, she had told Stacy to look after Randy and get back together with him. The thought of them being together had never crossed her mind. What killed her even more was the fact that Stacy was with child. Now, that child was gone and she felt partially responsible. Candice quickly looked over at Stacy who had turned her head to look at her. She could tell something was on her mind and she wanted to know.

"Did you sleep with him?" Stacy bit down on her bottom lip swallowing the lump that had formed in the back of her throat.

"I never slept with him." Candice looked Stacy in the eyes. "We only ever kissed, and it only happened once."

"He kissed you?" Stacy looked away from her, holding back tears.

"Stacy.. I'm so sorry." Candice repeated. "Before anything even happened, he turned me down. He got this dreamy look in his eye and all he could talk about was you."

"When?" Stacy needed and wanted to know the answer.

"When?" Candice questioned a bit confused.

"When did he kiss you?" Stacy feared that she knew the answer.

"Two days ago." Candice frowned.

"The morning he proposed to me." Stacy shook her head. "Guess I really wasn't enough for him."

"Stacy, I know it's hard to believe, but he does love you." Candice tried to reason with her.

"You don't know nothing!" Stacy hollered at Candice as the tears fell from her eyes.

As Stacy screamed her last words, a short blonde entered the room. Candice looked over at the door, and saw Trish standing there with a bag and a purse. Trish looked between the two women, before walking over to Stacy. She handed Stacy her bag and gave her a soft smile. Stacy managed to give Trish a weak smile, and then got out of the bed. Stacy made her way into the bathroom to change. Trish looked over at Candice who was still sitting there. The blonde and the brunette women locked eye contact with one another. Trish's gaze on Candice was colder then anything. Candice had a feeling that was the welcome that she would receive. After sighing, Candice stood up and made her exit. She knew that things had changed forever, and she could only hope that one day they could forgive her for the mistake that Randy had made.

XoxoxoxoX

That's it for this chapter. Sorry for the delay in chapters. I know Chris isn't in the chapter, but I didn't feel the need for him to be in this chapter. He will for sure be in the next chapter. I had a pretty busy weekend and such. Also, I'd like to give a shout out to mcmahonfam, Happy Belated Birthday. I hope to be back into the game with posting chapters, since classes are coming to an end, and my finals are going to be easy. Please review and let me know what you think. I love your reviews.

Citcat


	22. Shattered Hopes

Title: All Grown Up

Chapter 22: Shattered Hopes

Summary: *Growing Up Sequel* Its been 8 years since the gang has seen each other. Are their relationships and friendships as strong as they once were? Or are they shattered and beyond repair? HHH, Steph McMahon, Jericho, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you dont recognize.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in chapter updates. I had quite a few things going on for me as of late. I had spring break and was away from my computer most of the time. Then two weeks later, my best friend went into labor and I am now a Godmother. For the most part I have been getting caught up in my school work, and Id like to apologize for the delay in updates. Enough of me rambling. Here is the update you all have been waiting for.

XoxoxoxoX

The car ride was quiet the entire way to Stacys apartment. Trish drove the speed limit as she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. Stacy hadnt spoke much since the two blondes had got into the car. The shorter blonde glanced in her rearview mirror and noticed the framed picture laying on the seat. She wondered if she should give it to Stacy now, or whether to give it to her at all. After putting an end to the altercation between Candice and Stacy earlier at the hospital, she didnt know if now was the right time. Trish came to a stop, as the light had turned red. She glanced over at Stacy who was looking out the window. Reaching to the backseat, Trish had made up her mind. She grabbed the framed picture, and cleared her throat. Stacy took notice, and turned to look at her friend in the drivers seat.

You ok? Stacy questioned softly.

Yeah, Im fine. Trish swallowed the lump in her throat from her nervousness. Here, this is for you.

What is it? Stacy asked taking the picture from Trish.

Its from Randy. Trish bit her bottom lip. He wanted me to tell you that he loves you.

Stacy heard Trishs last response but chose to ignore it. Those words meant nothing to her at the moment. Her eyes traveled down to the golden frame. Her index finger ran down its long length as her eyes focused on the image momentarily. Only a year ago, had the picture in her hands had been taken. A year ago when they were both happy and no problems. Her eyes scanned over herself and him. Stacy wore a pair of white sunglasses out on the sunny day. Her mouth opened in an o shape, as if she were in shock. Randy was facing Stacy, with his lips on her cheek. Clearly he was kissing the leggy blonde on the cheek, in this picture that was a close up of their faces. Stacy ran her index finger over the image of the picture slowly. The memories of that day filled her head and a slight smile formed on her face. The second the light had turned green and Trish began to drive again, Stacys smiled faded. It was as if she was jolted back into reality. Looking at the picture again, she didnt find the happiness that she once had anymore. Her hand went to the arm rest, and she clicked the button to roll the window down. With the car still in motion, Stacy tossed the picture out the window and watched as the frame hit the ground. Stacy turned and watched as the glass shattered and rested on the pavement, with the picture laying face up and held down by a part of the frame. As they got further away from the picture, Stacy watched as car after car ran over the picture. Once out of view, Stacy turned back in her seat and looked out the window again, not speaking a word.

Trish sighed as she continued to drive. She didnt blame Stacy at all for the way she felt. She could only hope that her friend would find happiness again. After that thought left her mind, she pulled into Stacys apartment complex. Before Trish could park, Stacy thanked her and told her that she didnt need to come up with her. The tall blonde made her way out of the car, grabbing her purse with her and disappeared inside the building. Once Stacy was out of sight, Trish left the complex.

Stacy made it to her floor, and took out her keys from her purse. She unlocked her door and walked inside. The purse dropped to the side table and the door shut behind her. Stretching her legs by walking around her apartment, she felt the tears begin to well up behind her eye lids. The place she once called home, felt so empty to her. It no longer had the cozy, warmth, happiness feeling that it once had. Her heart was breaking all over again as her eyes noticed the various items that belonged to him. Him was what he had become to her now. She wouldnt even give him the satisfaction of her referring to him by his name. A knock on the door brought Stacy out of her thoughts. She shook her head, realizing that she had some spring cleaning to do today. She made her way over to the door and answered it.

Hello? Stacy questioned as she swung the door open.

Before any words were spoken, Stacys mouth dropped in shock at the person standing in front of her.

XoxoxoxoX

Trish pulled up into her drive way and parked her car. She quickly got out of the car and made her way inside her house. Before she had a chance to do anything, a knock on her door interrupted her. A sigh came out of her mouth. She had just gotten home and she already had someone bugging her. She was looking forward to a nice bubble bath and taking a short nap. As she reached her door, she ripped it open to find Randy standing there. A look of hope was written on his face. The blondes sudden mood switched, and she had become sympathetic for her friend standing in front of her. The change of face Trish made caused Randys hopeful smile to go away.

I knew it wouldnt be that easy. Randy sighed running a hand over his head.

Im sorry Randy. Trish thought back to what Stacy had done with the picture. Just let her go for now.

I cant let her go. Randy eyed the blonde. What did she say about the picture.

Nothing. Trish hoped he wouldnt ask about what she did with the picture.

She said noting? Randy frowned. Well, did she keep it or give it back to you.

Well.. Trish took a deep breath, ushering Randy inside. She didnt give back to me nor did she keep it.

What did she do with it? Randy questioned giving Trish a confused look.

She tossed it out the window while I was driving. Trish gave Randy a sad smile.

She what? Randy looked at Trish like she was lying.

Im sorry Randy. Trish shrugged. She needs her space.

I cant lose her Trish. Randy made his way to Trishs living room. I need her in my life.

Randy you cant always have what you want. Trish took a seat next to him.

Shes my everything Trish. Randy sighed. I need her Trish. Shes my life.

What do you plan on doing then? Trish ran a hand through her hair.

Whatever it takes to get her back. Randy spoke honestly.

How? Trish eyed the blue eyed man in front of her. By giving her more pictures.

I havent figured that part out yet. Randy rolled his eyes. I just know that I will do whatever I need to do to get her back.

Maybe you should try forgiving yourself first. Trish suggested.

What? Randy looked at Trish oddly.  
Forgive yourself for making the mistake that you mad. Trish gave a soft smile. Once you can forgive yourself, thats when Stacy will be able to forgive you.

Randy took Trishs words into consideration. Could she be right about that? She had to be right. She was in his shoes once, when they were younger. Trish also must have known what she was talking about, since she did end up with Chris in the end when she had cheated. There was a difference though. Randy had done this twice now. First with Stacys cousin Hayley and now Candice. It was going to be hard for him to do this though. If Randy could forgive himself, he could only hope that it would make it easier for Stacy to forgive him. That is, if she ever decided to forgive him.

Thanks for the advice Trish. Randy gave her a smile.

No problem. Trish smirked. I see you take my advice a lot.  
What do you mean? Randy questioned eyeing the blonde.

You took a shower huh? Trish giggled as Randy smelt clean.

I guess it got kind of bad. Randy shrugged.

Only kind of bad? Trish looked at Randy with her eye brows raised.

Ok, it was bad. Randy chuckled. Sorry.

Dont be sorry. Trish smiled. You hungry?

I guess. Randy responded.

How about we go get some take out and bring it back here? Trish suggested. You need to keep healthy and eat.

Only if its Chinese food. Randy chuckled as the two got off the sofa.

As the two got off the couch, Randy watched as Trish grabbed her purse. She did a few extra things before she gave him a smile. After giving him a smile, she walked out the front door. Randy followed slowly behind. He could only hope that Trish was right about giving Stacy time and learning to forgive himself. Orton missed Stacy, and was willing to do whatever it took to get the love of his life back.

XoxoxoxoX

Stephanie sat outside his house waiting. She wasnt waiting for him, but more waiting for herself. She didnt know what she was going to tell him when she walked through that door. She had a choice. The choice to leave or stay. The choice was simple, but picking the right one was what killed her the most. Did she pack up everything and take Sami with her and never reveal to Paul that Sami is his? Or, did she tell Miz the truth about her and Paul and Samis father and stay behind and figure things out with Paul? All the pros and cons ran through her mind as she sat in his driveway.

Stephanie had told Miz that she would pick Sami up, so that Miz could begin dinner. Her thoughts stopped as she noticed Kelly walking out the front door. Stephanie tilted her head, as she watched Kelly exchange words with Paul. The door shut in her face, and Stephanie chose that as her cue to get out of the car. As she got out of her car, she shut and locked it behind her. She made sure she had her keys before doing so. As she began to walk up the pathway to the door, Kelly and her made eye contact. Kelly wore a satisfied smirk on her face as she came head to head with the famous McMahon that had stolen her boyfriends heart away from her.

Well, if it isnt the almighty McMahon. Kelly rolled her eyes.

Excuse me? Stephanie eyes Kelly oddly. Did I do something to you?

Yes you did. Kelly crossed her arms. You stole my boyfr ex boyfriend away from me.

Im sure it has nothing to do with me. Stephanie defended herself.

Like hell it doesnt. Kelly glared at Steph. Youre the reason our relationship started to go down the drain.

You dont know what youre talking about. Stephanie shook her head in disbelief.

I dont know what Im talking about? Kelly laughed sarcastically. Paul and I were doing great before you made your presence known in Greenwich. We were as happy as could be, and I swear he was going to ask me to marry him soon. Then you waltzed up to his doorstep selling cookies. I thought I could prevent you from seeing him, but I guess I was wrong. Now that youre back, all he seems to do is hang out with you, talk to you, think about you, talk about you. I was fine with it at first, because you were such a big part of his life in the past. Then I realized what you were doing. You knew exactly what you were doing. Whenever you want something, you go after it and you get it.

Have you lost your mind? Stephanie questioned a crazy Kelly.

No, Im not. Kelly continued on with her speech. So, you went after the closes thing to his heart. His son. It wasnt good enough to just have Paul. You had to have his son fall in love with you too. All I hear him say is, Stephanie this, Stephanie that. He adores you, and honestly I dont know why. Why would a little six year old boy like a liar.

I dont have to listen to this. Stephanie rolled her eyes and walked past Kelly.

Youve lost McMahon. Kelly shouted as Stephanie stopped in her tracks. Youre too late. All your hard work in stealing Paul away from me went to waste. I may not have him now, but neither will you. If I cant have him, no one can. So, what best way to make sure that you couldnt have him. Kelly smirked as Stephanie slowly turned back to face her. That daughter of yours is really adorable. Those hazel eyes she has sure are gorgeous. That smile she has too. What, is she almost eight years old?

You didnt Stephanie seethed gritting her teeth together.

Oh, but I did. Kelly stated cockily. The look on his face was priceless.

Stephanie breathed in and out trying to calm herself down. The blonde woman had gotten to her and had pissed her off. Steph clenched her hands into balled fists as rage filled her entire body. Her heart raced faster then ever before. This woman had the nerve to speak of her daughter in the way she did. Kelly also had the nerve to speak on a truth that had nothing to do with her. The brunettes chest heaved up and down as her rage was getting the best of her. She looked Kelly directly in the eyes as she walked up to her, getting right into her face. Their noses grazed one another as they stared daggers into one another. A slight sadistic smirk came across Stephanies face. She turned her head to the right as she bit her bottom lip, almost as if she were contemplating something. Kelly looked at her like she was nuts, but soon regretted her thoughts as she felt a her cheek come in contact with Stephanies hand. Kelly quickly lost balance as she fell to the ground. Her cheek stung and turned red as her face flew to the side. Kelly grabbed her cheek as she whipped it back around to stare up at Stephanie. The smirk was still present on her face.

It will be worse the next time you interfere in my own personal business. Stephanie spat. Understand, Barbie?

Making her way to her feet, Kelly rolled her eyes a she turned her body away from Stephanie. Her hair tossing up in the air and flipping Stephanie in the face. Almost in a huff, Kelly got into her car and quickly sped off from the house. Stephanie watched as the blonde left the area. She turned to look at the front door. Before the incident with Kelly, she had her mind made up about what she was going to do. Now, she wasnt so sure what she wanted to do. She also didnt know how this altercation was going to go when she knocked on the door. Stephanie made her way up to the front door and slowly knocked. She waited impatiently for him to answer the door.

God damn it Kelly.. Paul swung the door open. What the hell do you want now?

Paul became speechless after realizing that it was not the blonde woman standing in front of him. He was expecting to see Kelly standing at the door begging for him to take her back. That wouldnt be the case, since he wanted nothing more to do with her. He was actually surprised to see Stephanie at his door instead. Allow, to him, she had no clue that he knew. But what he didnt know, was that she knew that he knew. Paul tried to fight for words to say to her, but he couldnt find any. He was rather upset about his findings earlier, although he still wasnt sure it was 100 percent true. He had to hear it from Stephanie that it was true. Looks could be deceiving and he wouldnt believe it unless it came from her mouth. He was pulled out of his thoughts as she spoke, breaking the silence.

Can I come in? Stephanie questioned softly.

Paul stepped aside, allowing her to come inside. He still was searching his brain, trying to figure out what to say. Levesque had assumed that Miz would have picked Sami up, but he was wrong. This gave them the chance to talk, that is if he could muster out some words. He had so many questions in his head, but didnt know where to start. All these emotions were mixing and running through him as well. He watched her make her way into the living room. She obviously wanted to talk, as she took a seat on the couch. He followed her into the living room, but did not sit down. He continued to stand, but he stood across from her.

I know you know. Stephanie let out almost in a whisper.

He glanced over at her. Was she talking about him knowing about Sami? How would she know that he knew? He racked his brain thinking about it. His eyebrows furrowed as he barely remembered a car parked outside his house. He didnt think much of it at the time, but now that he did, it must have been her. Paul ran a hand across his forehead putting two and two together. Kelly must have bumped into Stephanie and took it upon herself to reveal to Stephanie that he knew. Paul became even more furious with Kelly, as she always seemed to put herself into places that she didnt belong in.

Are you going to say anything? Stephanie bit her bottom lip, hating the silence.

I dont know what to say. Paul finally found his words. What do you want me to say?

I dont know, something, anything. Stephanie practically begged. Anything but silence.

Is Kelly right? Paul questioned, wanting to confirm the truth.

Yes, she is. Stephanie looked down at her hands. Sami is your daughter.

There it was. It was finally out in the open. The secret that had been haunting Stephanie for eight years, and the truth Paul had been wanting to know since he met Sami. The room fell silent again, as Paul let the truth settle inside him. He knew it was true, but it still hit him hard, since he actually heard it coming from Stephanie. That gave it even more meaning and fact behind it. He wasnt sure how to respond now. Happiness and anger filled him. He was happy knowing that Sami was his. This would give him a chance to possibly get the love of his life back. But, he was also angry with Stephanie. How could she keep such a secret from him? And for so long? That pained him. Why hadnt she told him. All these questions he kept asking himself, he should have been asking her. Due to his silence and unknown to him, Stephanie had made up her mind for the second time this day.

I just thought you should know that she is yours Stephanie stated. Before we leave.

Leave? Paul looked over at Stephanie who was sitting on the couch still.

Miz is getting promoted and is being transferred to New York. Stephanie replied.

So, what does that have to do with you? Paul asked fearing the worst.

He asked me to move with him. Stephanie swallowed the lump in her throat. Were going with him.

No, youre not! Paul practically demanded.

You have no right to tell me what I can and can not do. Stephanie stood up.

Yeah, I dont have the right. Paul stepped closer to Stephanie. But I do have a right to stop you from taking MY daughter away from me again.

Again? Stephanie eyed him. Youre the one that left me.

You never said you were pregnant. Paul shouted his anger coming out.

Oh yeah, tell you Im pregnant after you break up with me. Stephanie rolled her eyes.

It would have been better then not telling me at all. Paul seethed.

Well, you know now. Stephanie crossed her arms as the two stood face to face.

Im not letting you take her to New York. Paul licked his lips. Its not fair to me.

Life isnt fair Paul. Stephanie shook her head. I need to do whats best for my daughter.

So, moving to New York, and letting her continue to believe that Miz is her father is the best thing to do? Paul questioned rage clear in his voice. When Sami could be here with me, and know me as her real father.

Sami knows Miz isnt her father. Stephanie kept back her tears. She is a smart girl.

But she doesnt know that Im her father. Paul threw his hands in the air. What do you want from me Stephanie?

Nothing. Stephanie made her way over to the stairs. Sami will be back in Greenwich in the summers to visit my parents. You can see her then.

Stephanie, how the hell are you going to do this to me? Paul looked at her in shock.

Fine, Ill stay so you can have what you want. Stephanie crossed her arms. Youll get everything you want.

Screw it. Paul yelled. I dont need this, I dont need another Kelly.

Excuse me? Stephanie turned her body fully to look at Paul. You have NO right comparing me to that bitch!

Well, it seems like you two have more in common then you thought. Paul heard himself say.

Go to hell Paul. Stephanie shouted back.

Ill go to hell, and you can go to New York. Paul glared at her. Keep your own little precious little fake family.

You dont mean that. Stephanie replied as she put her hand on the hand rail.

Yes I do mean it. Paul shot back. Ger your daughter and get the hell out of my house.

Stephanie blinked back her tears that threaten to fall. She wouldnt give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry over him. She didnt know what went wrong, he plan was to stay here so Sami could know Paul as her father. But with the way he was acting now, she couldnt bare to stay in the same area as him. Nor did she want her daughter in his presence. Stephanie climbed the stairs and made her way to Jakes room. She quietly walked in, as the two children were sound asleep on the floor. A soft smile came to her face, almost making her cry. Her daughter looked exactly like Paul in her sleep. Stephanie scooped her daughter up into her arms, without waking her. If she was still sleeping, it would make it easier for her to leave quickly. She walked out of the room, and made her way down the stairs. Paul rubbed his temple as he looked up at the top of the stairs. He knew he was wrong for what he had said earlier, and he wished on everything that he could take it back. He had to take it back, or this would be the last time hed see his daughter again possibly. He knew he was wrong in what he had said, but getting her to listen to him would be his challenge. When he saw her at the top of the stairs holding a sleeping Sami, his heart broke as he became filled with anger again. He didnt know why, but he was angry with her. The anger took over, as Stephanie made her way down the stairs. She stopped and looked at him, almost waiting for him to change his mind. They locked eye contact for a moment, but it stayed silent. Stephanie bit her bottom lip and nodded her head. She made her way out the front door, and out of his life forever.

XoxoxoxoX

Chris smelled the aroma in the kitchen he stood in. It smelled like heaven in his opinion. He was currently making dinner for his fiancé Maryse. He hadnt been spending much time with her as of late, and he knew she was feeling lonely. That is why he was devoting his time to her this weekend. Even though he still felt bad for Trish, about her being cheated on and Stacy for losing the baby, he still needed to focus on his own relationship and problems. Maryse was his present and thats what his priority concern was right now. He helped his friends, and although they may not be fully over what has happened, it was his turn to help himself. Jericho glanced up at the clock and noticed it was nearing five oclock. He looked around at the simmer pots, and knew that dinner would be finished when Maryse returned from work. He began setting the table and lit the candles.

Fifteen more minutes went by and Chris was finished. The table was set and the food was placed on the plates. He dimmed all the lights and turned some soft music on. His ears perked up as he heard her car pull up. A smile came across his face as he ran to the door, and opened it. Maryse glanced up at Chris as he had opened the door and was stood at the front porch. She eyed him strangely as he stood there staring back at her. The second she grabbed her bag, Chris ran to the car. He took the bag from her, along with her purse. He shut the door for her and motioned her inside without saying a word. Maryse couldnt help but smile and giggle at his actions. When she walked inside, her heart nearly jumped for joy. The dinner table set for two in front of her placed a smile on her face.

Whats the occasion? Maryse questioned with a smile.

No special occasion. Chris smiled placing her bags down. Just because.

Oh really? Maryse asked as she turned to look at Chris.

Yes really. Chris kissed her and led her to the table. Have a seat my love.

Thank you. Maryse blushed as Chris pulled the chair out for her.

Youre welcome beautiful. Chris replied taking a seat across from her.

Once he sat down, the two began to enjoy the home cooked meal that Chris had cooked. The dinner went by without a hitch. They enjoyed their time together and they laughed and talked. It was almost as if nothing had changed, and no shocking discoveries of old friends had happened. Maryse smiled at Chris as he took a sip of his wine. In three more months they would be getting married and she couldnt wait. She had to admit, she thought she was losing Chris to Trish. Maryse needed to realize that she had nothing to worry about and that Chris was a faithful man. Her heart began to beat faster as Chris stood up and walked over towards her. He offered his hand to her and she gladly accepted it. He led her into the living room and the two sat down on the couch. After making himself comfortable, Chris pulled Maryse on to his lap. She made herself comfortable and he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her.

I missed this. Maryse sighed softly.

So have I. Chris whispered near her ear.

Im sorry. Maryse spoke as she turned her head to look at him.

For what babe? Chris questioned confused.

For getting all crazy over this Trish thing. Maryse frowned. I trust you, I really do.

Then why did you act the way that you did? Chris asked as his hands let go of her waist and rested on her thighs.

I was jealous. Maryse confessed. I know your history with Trish, and I know our history. You went back to her after me, and I was scared youd do it again.

Maryse Chris took his hand and put it on her chin to make her face him. Thats the past and this is the present. Im with you and were getting married. Im over Trish, you have nothing to worry about.

I know Maryse smiled. I just dont trust her.

Youre going to have to trust her. Chris spoke. She is still my best friend, and it would be nice to have her at the wedding.  
Chris, I dont know Maryse bit her bottom lip. I have a bad feeling about her being there.  
Maryse Chris was cut off by her.

Ill trust her for you and if you want her to be there then I guess its ok. Mary gave a weak smile.

That means a lot to me. Chris gave her a kiss. It really does.

Im only doing it because I love you. Maryse giggled.

I love you too. Chris grinned as he leaned in and kissed her.

With that said, the two began to have a heated make out on the sofa. Within moments, the two were already making their way up to the bedroom to put a close to their wonderful night.

XoxoxoxoX

Thats it for this chapter. Im sorry it took so long to get it posted. This chapter is dedicated to triplehstephmcmahonfan for giving me the inspiration to get back on track with my writing again. So, please review and let me know what you all think. Hopefully more will come on a regular bases.

Citcat


	23. Catching Up WIth The Past

Title: All Grown Up

Chapter 23: Catching Up With The Past

Summary: *Growing Up Sequel* Its been 8 years since the gang has seen each other. Are their relationships and friendships as strong as they once were? Or are they shattered and beyond repair? HHH, Steph McMahon, Jericho, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you dont recognize.

XoxoxoxoX

Paul sat on his large black leather sofa, watching his son absent mindedly playing with his hot wheel toy cars and other automobile toys. It was only eleven in the morning and Paul couldnt stop thinking about the altercation that transpired the night before. He didnt realize just how angry he had gotten and how he had taken it out on Stephanie. He barely gave her the chance to explain anything. All he did was jump to conclusions, and because of his temper, he lost her all over again. The last thing he told her ran through his mind. Get your daughter and get the hell out of my house repeated itself over and over again. Levesque had no clue where that even came from. It was so unlike him to speak in that way, and especially to Stephanie of all people.

Levesque shook his head as he heard Jake crash his toys together. He tilted his head to the side as Jake threw two cars into one another and made a boom noise. Paul chuckled at his sons actions, and his enthusiastic ways. Jake was getting into the whole explosion stuff and liked to make the effects as best as possible. As he watched his son continue to play, an image of Sami came into his head. The little seven year old girl, who was almost eight that had been playing with his son was his very own flesh and blood. She was a gorgeous little girl, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized she looked like him and acted like him in ways. He could also see a lot of Stephanie in her as well. Paul cursed to himself again, realizing he had lost his daughter as well. Even though he was just now realizing that Sami was truly his own, he already felt connected to her. It pained his heart, as he didnt even get the chance to meet Sami as his baby girl. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked back down at Jake. A soft smile formed as he pictured Sami sitting next to Jake, playing with her own toys, such as Barbie dolls. His day dream quickly ended as Jake began climbing up on the couch with his toy plane in his hand.

Hey, Dad Jake spoke as he stood on the sofa. Watch this!

Watch what Jake? Paul chuckled at his sons excitement.

This! Jake shouted as he threw the toy airplane in his hand, into the stack of cars on the ground. BOOM!!!

You really like making things crash dont ya? Paul questioned taking his son into his arms.

Its so awesome dad! Jake screeched as Paul ruffled his hair. Aw dad, come on.

Sorry, didnt mean to mess up your do again. Paul laughed to himself as he let his son down.

Its ok dad. Jake moved back to his toys. Youll know better next time.

Paul again couldnt help but laugh at his sons words and behavior. He didnt know what hed do without Jake. That thought soon began to make him wonder what he would do without Stephanie and Sami in his life. His mind began to think about what he said again. There was no way he could get her to forgive him. She had clearly made up her mind, and it was like he had no choice. Maybe it was best to let her go all over again. Maybe thats what was best for Sami. To live with the family that she already knew. Coming into Samis life so late would only make things much harder on them. Did Paul really want to put Sami through that? Yes, Stephanie said she was smart and knew Miz wasnt her real father, but could an eight year old really take on that task?

DAD!!! Jake screamed throwing his plane in Pauls chest.

What? Paul snapped out of his thoughts. Whats wrong?

There is someone at the door. Jake smiled as he snatched his toy back from Paul.

Shaking his head from his thoughts he heard the faint knocking on the door. He slowly got up and made his way to the front door. He had a small bit of hope in thinking that it would be Stephanie behind the door. Taking the door knob into his grasp, he opened the door to find Shawn Michaels standing in front of him. A sigh escaped his lips as he stepped aside to let Shawn in. Once he was fully inside the house, Paul shut the door and ran a hand over his forehead. He looked at the watch on his wrist and noticed the time said 8:46pm. Paul furrowed his eyebrows at his watch, as he shook it. Shutting his eyes and opening them again, he looked at his watch again. It still read 8:46pm. Paul looked up at the clock on the wall that read 11:13am.

Everything ok man? Shawn questioned noticing his friends actions.

Yeah, Im fine. Paul shrugged taking his watch off. I think my battery died in my watch.

You just replaced the battery two days ago. Shawn chuckled remembering Pauls slight outburst over his watch before.

Must have been defective batteries then. Paul shook his head. What brings you by?

Cant a man come see his good old friend? Shawn asked as he noticed Jake throwing his toys around.

Yeah, sure Shawn. Paul rolled his eyes.

Hes into that stage huh? Shawn laughed to himself. Destroying everything.

Sure is. Paul chuckled, placing the watch in his pocket.

Good luck with that. Shawn smirked, pulling out his wallet. But hey, here is that money I owe you.

What money? Paul asked, confusion clear in his voice.

The $167 you let me borrow. Shawn replied. You know, when we were at the mall, and my card declined and I didnt have enough cash to buy the jacket I wanted.

Oh yeah, dont worry about it. Paul declined the money.

Dude, just take the $167. Shawn shoved it in his face. I told you that Id pay you back.

If it really means that much to you. Paul chuckled taking the money from Shawn.

Thank you very much. Shawn stated. Youre $167 richer.

Paul laughed at his friend. He was glad that Shawn stopped by when he did. The whole Stephanie and Sami thing was weighing down his mind and he didnt know what else he could do about it. He needed to take his mind off of it, and Shawn helped. The two men made their way into the living room, where Jake was still tossing his cars and plane around, crashing them into one another.

XoxoxoxoX

Baby, I really appreciate you doing this. Chris smiled at his blonde fianc as they walked into the restaurant.

Chris and Maryse were joining Trish and Randy for lunch at a little restaurant in town. Trish had originally called and invited Chris, and Chris alone. But when Trish heard Maryses voice in the background, she knew that Chris would decline. Rather then declining, he asked if Maryse could join them. As much as she hated the woman, she agreed to let her come. She wanted to see Chris, and if it meant having the French Poodle come with, then so be it. Randy and Trish were already seated and waiting for the two to join them. Orton made a gesture to the entrance of the building, letting Trish know that the couple to be wed had arrived. She watched as Chris had his arm wrapped around Maryse, and making their way over to the table.

Hey guys. Chris greeted his friends.

Hi, its nice to see you both. Maryse smiled, trying her best to be civil with Trish.

Its nice to see you again too Maryse. Randy responded with a smile. Hey Jericho.

Glad you could join us. Trish spoke with her best fake smile possible.

Thank you for inviting me. Maryse continued to smile, as she took a seat next to Trish at the round table.

Trish rolled her eyes, thinking it went unnoticed. Randy caught on quite quickly at Trishs actions. It was clear that Trish didnt want Maryse there, nor did she like the fact that the taller blonde woman was sitting next to her. He shook his head, wondering just how deep Trishs feelings went for Chris. Could it be that she wanted Chris back just as bad as he wanted Stacy back? Orton made a mental note to himself, to question his lady friend when it was just the two of them.

The foursome looked through their menus and made small talk while deciding on what they planned on having. Trish remained quiet most of the time, as she felt a bit uncomfortable. Something wasnt right with this picture in her mind. Since when did Miss Maryse want to be all buddy buddy with her? Trish had it convinced in her own mind, that Maryse was only playing friendly to make Chris think she was different. You dont just go from hating someone to being nice and friendly. Miss Stratus still held a slight grudge against the taller blonde woman. Even though she knew that Chris was happy with Maryse, it still killed her inside. She wanted him to be happy, but she wanted it to be with her. She knew that they would never be again, since Jericho was due to be married in the next three months. Trish would never revel to Chris her true feelings. The short blonde woman shook her head as the waitress came to take their orders. They all placed their orders and returned their menus. The second she left, Maryse started the conversation.

Trish, I was hoping youd join us for our wedding? Maryse looked at Trish with a genuine smile.

I dont know, I think I might be busy that day. Trish heard herself say without thinking.

Oh, well, there is an invitation with your name on it. Maryse retorted looking away from her.

Aw, Trish was just playing around babe. Chris looked at Trish with a slight glare, as he took Maryses hand into his under the table. She jokes around like that quite often.

I do? Trish was shocked with her own sudden outbursts.

Yes, you do Trish. Randy felt he should try to stop something from going down. Trish, I left my phone in your car, can you help me get it please?

But your phone is in your Trish was cut off by Randy.

Please, you know Id end up messing your car up. Randy smiled at everyone.

Fine. Trish stood up and left with Randy.

The two made their way outside, but not to the car. Trish folded her arms and looked at Randy waiting for a good explanation as to why he had dragged her outside. Did he not know that she didnt want Maryse and Chris left alone, even though she knew there wasnt much she could do about it? She tapped her foot impatiently as Randy stared back at her. He couldnt help but laugh to himself on the inside at Trishs actions.

Trish, dont you think you could be a bit nicer to Maryse? Randy asked eyeing the blonde.

Why? Trish scoffed. She is no better then I am.

Shes making amends. Randy chuckled. Youre making an ass out of yourself in there.

No Im not! Trish spoke feeling offended.

Come on Trish. Randy raised his eyebrow. Who are you trying to fool?

I dont know what you are talking about. Trish pushed her lips together.

Everyone in that restaurant can tell you still want Chris and they dont even know you two and the history behind it. Randy let out all at once. Trish, youre still in love with Chris.

So what if I am? Trish threw her arms up in the air. Hes going to marry that damn air head in three months.

Why dont you tell him how you feel? Randy questioned, trying to return the advice help that Trish had given him.

And ruin his happiness? Trish laughed sarcastically. Oh, hey Chris, I know youre about to get married and all, but Im in love with you.

It would be better then not tell him at all. Randy shrugged. Dont kill yourself with what ifs Trish, you never know what could happen. I think you owe it to Chris to tell him how you really feel about him too.

With that said, Randy made his way back inside the restaurant leaving Trish to cool down. She contemplated what Randy had just told her. He had a point and she hated to admit it. Even though he had a point, would Trish take his advice was the main question?

XoX

I dont know how to make her like me. Maryse pouted at the table. I tried to be nice.

Baby, you are doing just fine. Chris gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Just because she doesnt want to be friendly back, doesnt mean she wont be civil.

With our history, I dont think shell ever even be civil with me. Maryse sighed. Its always been about and over you.

Chris sighed at Maryses last statement. She was in fact right about that. Trish and Maryses feud would always begin and end with Chris. The two pretty much fought over him in a way. Chris dated Trish first and then when that didnt work, he made his way to Maryse. Things didnt work out again, and Chris made his way back to Trish. Again, things ended and now Chris was back with Maryse. He couldnt help but wonder if the pattern would continue, or if he would end this by settling down with Maryse? He looked over at a distraught Maryse sitting next to him. He could tell that she was trying her best to be nice and try to at least be civil. Trish wasnt making things easy. Although he couldnt expect Trish to do so, since she was unaware of the change in Maryse that Chris had managed to get out. Nor, had Chris even asked Trish to try and be civil. He put on his best smile and kissed Maryses forehead.

Maryse, I love you and thats all that matters. Chris said trying to cheer her up. It doesnt matter if you are friends with Trish or not. All that matters is what I think, and I think well be just fine.

After Chris has spoke those words to Maryse, Randy returned to the table. A short while later, Trish joined the table. After an awkward silence, they were given their meals. All four began to eat, and small talk was shared between Randy, Maryse and Chris. Trish sat silently observing Chris and Maryse. She continued to contemplate on telling Chris her feelings or not.

XoxoxoxoX

Stacy made her way down the hall in her apartment building complex. She was making her way down to her new neighbors place. A smile formed on her face as she walked down the hall. What a wonderful surprise it was to see them again at her door the other day. As she made her way to the door, she quickly knocked. She was more then excited to be spending some time with them. She waited impatiently for the door to answer. Her smile never faded as she waited for the door to swing open. Only a few seconds later did the door finally open. She was greeted with a quick hug and then she made her way inside the apartment.

Im glad you decided to come.

I havent seen you in years Andrew. Stacy beamed. Why wouldnt I come?

I dont know. Andrew laughed. Maybe you had other plans, like modeling and such.

I havent model in the last four months. Stacy let out looking around his place.

Oh really, why not? Andrew questioned politely.

Andrew Martin had shown up at Stacys apartment yesterday and to say she was shock was an understatement. He showed up unannounced and has no clue that Stacy even lived in the building. He had originally only stopped by to introduce himself to his fellow neighbors. Stacy was thankful to see Andrew and have him back in her life. At this moment in time, she needed a breather, and Andrew seemed to make her problems go away the second she opened her door.

Its a long story. Stacy replied looking around. You managed to set your place up pretty well.

Yeah, Id like to think so. Andrew chuckled. Long story, well I have all day.

I wouldnt want to bore you. Stacy giggled. Lets talk about something more interesting.

Ok, like what? Andrew asked getting the hint that she didnt want to talk about it.

Life. Stacy smirked turning to look at him. We can order some take out and catch up on some old times.

I was thinking the same thing. Andrew laughed pulling out his cell phone. Is Thai food ok? I know this great take out place.

Perfectly fine with me. Stacy nodded in agreement as he began the call.

Stacy walked around his apartment looking around. She loved his set up with the place. It was modern and homely. It made her feel right at home and comfortable. As she made her way into the living area, she let her hand run across the smooth, cool leather of the couch. After that, she made her way to the electronic fireplace that came included with the apartment. She took a look at the pictures on the mantel. All the pictures were of Andrew and his family. Miss Keibler found it quite odd that there were no pictures of a special someone she would assume that Andrew would have had by now. She quickly turned her head to look at him as he made his presence known in the living area.

Like what you see? Andrew questioned with a smile.

Yeah, I do. Stacy softly smiled. Can I ask a question?

Sure, ask away. Andrew retorted.

Why dont you have a girlfriend? Stacy blurted out before actually thinking about it. Sorry.

Dont be sorry. Andrew chuckled. You havent lost your cuteness have you?

I guess not. Stacy shrugged with a giggle.

I had a girlfriend, but until a few days ago. Andrew admitted. She broke up with me.

Oh, Im so sorry. Stacy placed a hand on his shoulder.

Its ok. Andrew gave her a smile. Care to return the an answer for the same question?

I just got out of a relationship a few days ago too. Stacy bit her bottom lip, as she felt a bit strange saying it.

Ouch, Im sorry. Andrew gave her a hug. Looks like we are in the same boat.

Well, I broke up with him. Stacy sighed. But I guess you could say that we are in the same boat.

Im really sorry Stace. Andrew offered his sympathy.

Ill live and Ill get over it. Stacy smiled up at him.

We can help each other. Andrew nodded.

Id like that. Stacy responded with her approval.

XoxoxoxoX

Stephanie ran around the large house making sure she had everything she needed. They were planning on leaving to New York tonight. The night before, Stephanie had come home and she was rather upset. When she walked through the door, Miz had quickly taken Sami from Stephanies arms, as she had run up the stairs. After Miz had laid Sami down in her bedroom, he made his way to their bedroom. He watched as Stephanie had begun throwing clothes into suitcases. He walked over to her and took her into his arms, as she broke down even more and let her tears spill out. She had remained silent though. She never told Miz what had transpired. All she was able to tell him, was that she wanted to get out of Greenwich as fast as they could. He told her to be patient and that hed find them the next flight to New York. While Stephanie had calmed down a bit, and Miz found a flight, they had decided that it was just going to be a visit. The three of them would fly to New York and check out places to live and the areas. Then after a week or so, theyd come back to Greenwich. Stephanie was fine with that and the night quickly ended.

She made her way to the front door. She counted the suitcases by the door. Stephanie furrowed her eyebrows as she noticed a suitcase missing. There should have been four suitcases and there was only three. She had a strong feeling she knew where the fourth one was. Stephanie made her way up the stairs and into her daughters room. Sure enough, there was the suitcase, open with more contents flying into it. Her blue eyes scanned the room, and found Sami pulling everything out of her dresser drawers. Stephanie laughed, as she realized her daughter didnt understand the concept of only going away for a little while.

Baby girl, what are you doing? Stephanie questioned with a smile.

Im packing mommy! Sami smiled widely at her mother. You forgot all my stuff.

Sweetie, not all of that is going to fit in your suitcase. Stephanie tried reasoning with her almost eight year old.

But mom, we cant leave it here. Sami placed her hands on her hips. Who is going to wear it, if I dont?

Honey, we are coming back after a little while. Stephanie reassured her daughter.

Ok, I guess we can leave it here. Sami began to put her leftover clothes back into the dresser drawers.

Thank you sweetheart. Stephanie spoke pulling Sami into her arms. Mommy loves you.

I love you too mommy. Sami beamed with a smile at her mother.

You finish putting your stuff away, and Mommy will be back to check on you. Stephanie patted her daughter on the head before exiting the room.

Steph made her way into her own bedroom checking to make sure everything was packed and ready to go. After feeling ok with everything, she made her way back downstairs and into the kitchen where Miz was. He was checking the dates on all the food items, to make sure nothing would expire by the time they got back. He didnt want their home to smell like sour milk. Miz looked up from the fridge and noticed Stephanie standing in the doorway. He smiled at her as he noticed a worried look on her face.

Everything ok baby? Miz questioned, concern clear in his voice.

Yeah, Im fine. Stephanie answered. I just have this odd feeling about something.

We dont have to go baby. Miz spoke. We can stay here, if thats what youre worried about.

No, were going to New York. Stephanie retorted. I think Im just feeling weird, because I feel like Im forgetting something.

Well, if you do forget something, we can always buy a new one in New York. Miz offered as he walked over to her.

Thanks. Stephanie smiled wrapping her arms around him for a hug.

So, well get dinner first, and then head to the airport? Miz asked letting his plan be known.

Sounds perfect. Stephanie kissed his soft lips.

Ill go get Sami, and well leave. Miz returned the kiss before disappearing from the kitchen.

Stephanie glanced out the window as she noticed the gray sky. It was only 5:00 at night and the gray clouds looked to be filled with rain. She could only hope that it wouldnt rain while they were on the plane. This would be Samis first plane ride and she wanted it to go smoothly for her. A sigh escaped her lips as she pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and looked down at it. She flipped it open, and scrolled down the contacts list. She had told everyone that she was leaving and that shed be back. The only person who didnt know what Paul. She was still hurt after everything from the pervious night, but she felt it was only right to let him know that she was taking his daughter out of the state. She pressed the button on Pauls name and listened to the phone ring. She was nervous to speak to him on the phone, since she wasnt sure what she would say. Luckily to her, she reached his voicemail.

Hey, you know what to do.

Hi Paul. Its Stephanie. I dont know if you are screening my calls or not, but I thought Id let you know that Sami, Miz and I are leaving for New York tonight. Were flight 167 and it leaves at 8:46 tonight. I guess just give me a call later on if you want t talk before our flight departs. Bye.

XoxoxoxoX

Thats it for this chapter. I hope you all like and please let me know what you think. I love all of your reviews.

Citcat


	24. Bye Bye

Title: All Grown Up

Chapter 24: Bye Bye

Summary: *Growing Up Sequel* Its been 8 years since the gang has seen each other. Are their relationships and friendships as strong as they once were? Or are they shattered and beyond repair? HHH, Steph McMahon, Jericho, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you dont recognize.

A/N: Sorry for the very long delay in chapter updates. School and work has really been getting to me and I havent had much time to do much of anything. So my updates will be rare, but I will do my best to get chapters out. Hang with me guys. I havent fallen off the face of the earth just yet.

XoxoxoxoX

Paul scooped up a sleeping Jake into his arms. He looked down at his son in his arms as he carried him up the stairs. Jake had fallen asleep watching a movie while Shawn and Paul talked and played cards for a while. Levesque entered his sons bedroom and laid him down in his bed. He pulled the blankets over his son and made his way out of the bedroom. Once he was out of the bedroom, he shut the door leaving it a crack open. He then went back down the stairs and into the kitchen where he heard Shawn rummaging around. He looked over at Shawn getting a glass of water as he walked into the kitchen.

Man, youre pretty popular. Shawn spoke first taking a sip of his water.

How so? Paul questioned taking a seat on the bar stool next to his island counter.

Youve got like a million voice mails. Shawn reported tossing Paul his phone.

Dude, its only three. Paul rolled his eyes with a smirk.

Three more then what I have. Shawn laughed. Hell, my own girlfriend hasnt even called to check in on me.

Levesque chuckled at his friend as he flipped his phone open. He pressed the number one and held it for a second. His voicemail automatically came up and began speaking to him. The first message was from his mother wondering when he was going to bring Jake by again. The second message was from his mother yet again, wondering if Paul had fallen off the face of the earth. Paul laughed at his mothers messages, as he assumed the third message was from her. He put his finger on the number seven, and was about to press it to delete the third message, but stopped when he didnt hear the older raspy voice, but a soft smooth voice. It was her.

Hi Paul. Its Stephanie. I dont know if you are screening my calls or not, but I thought Id let you know that Sami, Miz and I are leaving for New York tonight. Were flight 167 and it leaves at 8:46 tonight. I guess just give me a call later on if you want t talk before our flight departs. Bye.

His eyes shot over to the clock on the microwave. It was 7:55p.m. He quickly jumped up from his seat while closing his phone. He grabbed his eyes off of the counter and ran to the front door. Shawn followed suit wondering what had just made his friend freak out the way he did. As Shawn got to the front door, he noticed Paul in a panicked frenzy as he put his shoes on, along with his jacket.

Everything ok man? Shawn questioned looking on.

No, I need you to watch Jake please. Paul mustered out as he ran out the door.

Where are you going? Shawn watched as Paul unlocked his car door. Whats going on?

I have to go win the love of my life back. Paul shouted climbing into his car and backing out of the drive way doing 90mph already.

XoxoxoxoX

Trish walked around her house in her black spandex and pink tank top. She had been home for a while now, and was just relaxing. She still had a ton of things to think about. Her feelings for Chris still weighed her down. She knew she was in love with him, but she still wasnt sure if telling him was the best idea or not. Subconsciously Trish began jogging up and down her stairs. It helped clear her mind and make her think better. Her heart raced quickly as she came down the stairs. The ringing of her phone startled her as she reached the last step. Instead of going back up the stairs, she quickly walked into the living room where her cell phone was. She grabbed it, looking at the caller ID. The number was unknown, and Trish never answers unknown numbers. But something made her answer it this time.

Hello?

Trish?

Maryse? Trishs eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why are you calling me?

I needed to talk with you. Maryse responded.

And what could that be? Trish sighed into the phone not wanting to talk to her.

Its about Chris. Maryse paused. Hes really happy with me.

Your point? Trish rolled her eyes as she stood in her living room.  
My point is, is that hes happy. Maryse answered. I know youre in love with him and want to tell him.

How do you Trish was quickly cut off by Maryse.

Im not dumb, I know reactions and looks. Maryse scoffed. Are you really willing to tell him you love him and make him unhappy all over again.

You dont know that would make him unhappy. Trish said bluntly.

Trish, you telling a man you love him three months before his wedding Maryse paused again thinking. Its going to confuse the hell out of him, and hell end up miserable. Just face it Trish, hes finally happy and its with me. How far are you willing to go before you ruin his happiness?

Silence fell over the phone as Trish began to think about what Maryse had just said. She knew Maryse had something up her sleeve. She wasnt trying to be nice at dinner, it was all an act. This phone call proved that to her. But could Maryse have a point and be right? Trish knew that Chris was happy. She could tell he was. It was clear to her that he was happy. All Trish could think about was her happiness, but talking with Maryse, she now saw Chris happiness. A knock on the door suddenly brought Trish back to reality.

Ill let you go now. Maryse said cockily into the phone before hanging up.

The petite blonde closed her phone and put it on her side table in her living room. She slowly made her way over to her front door, where the knocking continued on. As she reached the door, she looked through the peep hole to see how it was. She was a bit surprised to see him on the other side of the door, but at the same time, she wasnt. She unlocked her door and opened it greeting him with a small smile as Maryses comments still lingered in the back of her mind.

What are you doing here? Trish question allowing him to come in.

Just thought I would stop by and see what you were up to. Chris smiled entering her home.

At 8:00 at night? Trish shook her head and closed the door. We just had dinner together.

Well you didnt speak much. Chris shrugged. So I dont know whats really going on.

Ok, well Im doing good. Trish crossed her arms. Nothing new here.

Are you sure? Chris spoke, almost as if he knew she wanted to say something.

Yeah, Im sure. Trish spoke yet again. So what really brings you by?

I was in the neighborhood. Chris replied taking a seat on her couch.

Jericho, you live like 45mins away from here. Trish eyed him oddly. You couldnt have just been in the neighborhood.

Ok, I wanted to see you. Chris answered. Is that ok with you?

Trish didnt respond back right away. The thoughts she had been thinking about were triggered and resurfaced. Her feelings for Chris began jumping around in her head, telling her this would be the perfect time to tell him. A new thought entered her mind as well. She was trying to figure out why Chris wanted to see her. Did he want to see her or was there something on his mind that he wanted to tell her? She wasnt sure. The overpowering words of Maryse began to take over Trishs mind again as she finally spoke.

Why did you want to see me? Trish questioned searching for answers.

Youre my friend. Chris answered uneasy.

Why didnt you go see Stacy or Randy or Paul? Trish shot back with anger.

If it was going to be a problem, I wouldnt have come. Chris retorted standing up.

Why me? Trish continued to question with a bit of anger present still.

Whats wrong? Chris tried to switch subjects, so an argument wouldnt happen.

Whats wrong with me? Trish laughed sarcastically. You are whats wrong with me.

Huh? Chris eyed the blonde oddly. What are you talking about?

Jericho Trish started, her voice a bit higher then normal. You always come over here, wanting to hang out and just talk. You are getting married in three months, and yet you still come see me every god damn day. For what purpose? There is no purpose for you coming to see me, except to lead me on. So why dont you do us both a favor and stop coming over. You have a fiancé that you love, so maybe you should stop hanging out with me and start spending more time with her.

Chris was taken back by Trishs sudden outburst. As he looked at her, he could tell she was less tense and looked as if she had just lifted a rock off her shoulders. The room had fallen silent as he was unsure of how to answer her statement. He wasnt expecting this. He had actually come to talk to her about a few things, but now wasnt sure this was the best time, or if anytime would be the best time. He noticed Trish beginning to starting getting impatient at his silence. Jericho quickly managed to come up with something.

Is that how you really feel? Chris questioned standing up. Do you really think thats what Im doing?

Yeah, I do. Trish answered, her tone softer now.

Ok, Ill leave. Chris said walking over to the front door. You wont hear from me again, unless you make the first move.

With that said, Chris opened the front door. He stopped for a moment, giving Trish a chance to say something. Yet, the silence still filled the room. He shook his head as he walked out the door. Once he was out the door, Trish quickly ran to the door and slammed it shut and locked it. She leaned up against the door, he back touch the coolness of the door. She slid to the floor, clinging to herself. She had royally screwed up, and she knew it.

XoxoxoxoX

Stacy laughed with Andrew as she unlocked the door to her apartment. They had spent all day laughing and talking with one another. To say they were having a great time would be an understatement. As the click of the lock sounded, Stacy walked into her apartment, followed by Andrew. Once they both were inside, Stacy shut and locked the door. She turned around and noticed Andrew observing her apartment. He had been to her place before but had not been on the inside just yet. Stacy giggled to herself, which grabbed the attention of Andrew.

Whats so funny? Andrew questioned raising an eyebrow.

You. Stacy smiled. You like the place?

Yeah, I do. Andrew eyed the tall blonde. Why do you ask?

Oh, no reason. Stacy shrugged. Its not like your apartment looks exactly the same.

Ha Ha, real funny. Andrew said sarcastically.

I try. Stacy smirked as she disappeared down the hall.

Andrew then began looking at everything in her place. All of her things were neatly in its place and everything had its own little spot. A smile crept over his face as he scanned her living room. Pictures of herself and her friends filled the entire living room. Seeing pictures of Stacy with Trish, Stephanie, Chris and Paul didnt surprise him. What surprised him was the absence of pictures of Randy. He found it a bit odd and only could think of assumptions as to why he was not present in any of the pictures. As he walked over to the entertainment center she had, he scanned the framed photos. Not one single one had Randy in them. As he came to the last photo, his eyes darted to the back. A frame was upside down on top of the entertainment center. He scratched his head, before picking the picture up. Sure enough, there was Mr. Orton himself, with Stacy. Andrew observed the picture intently and could tell that it was fairly recent. It was at least a few months old, no more then six. He could tell my the frames condition as well as the picture. Andrew quickly put the picture back where he had found it as he heard Stacy making her way back into the living room. He had to know if her pervious relationship was with Randy Orton.

Hey Snoopy. Stacy smiled walking over to him. Is this payback for my being snoopy?

Yeah, you could say that. Andrew chuckled. I do have a question though.

And what is that? Stacy eyed the man in front of her.

Where is Orton? Andrew threw it out there bluntly pointing to all the pictures.

Oh Stacy rubbed her arm. He, uh

The pervious relationship you mentioned earlier? Andrew added on to his question, but answering for her as well.

Yeah Stacy sighed looking away.

Why didnt you tell me? Andrew asked yet another question.

Because I know our history. Stacy sat down on her sofa. Its always been like a love triangle with the three of us.

Yeah, but that was high school. Andrew sat next to her. You need to give me more credit then that.

Sorry Stacy looked up at Andrew. I just wanted to reconnect with you and not my past.

Thats fine too. Andrew smiled at her. Just dont run from it.

Stacy continued to look at Andrew. He was always so sweet to her, and to think that she used to avoid him at all causes when they were in high school. She was thankful that she had finally opened up and gave him a chance. He turned out to not be so bad. A smile formed on Stacys lips as her eyes met Andrews for the first time since they had gotten back to her place. As if they were thinking the same thing, they both leaned in to one another and their lips met. Their lips lingered on each others for a short while before they pulled apart. Both had a smile on their faces, and almost as if they had the same feeling.

I should get going. Andrew smiled. But we should get together sometime and hang out again.

Yeah, Id like that. Stacy smiled back. This is a mutual thing right?

Yeah, its mutual. Andrew chuckled. I think you should get going now too.

Youre right. Stacy blushed as she grabbed her jacket and followed Andrew out the door.

XoX

Randy laid in his bed watching the television blankly. There was nothing on, and he was a bit tired, but sleep had yet taken over his body. He continued to toss and turn with the television on. He could not get comfortable to save his life. Randy finally sat up after 20 minutes of trying to sleep. His body was obviously not used to going to bed early. Sitting in his bed for a while, he finally decided to take a shower. Maybe a shower would calm him down and hed be able to relax and fall asleep easier. He flipped the covers off of his legs and climbed out of bed. He made his way to his bathroom, taking articles of clothing off and leaving them behind him in a trail. By the time he reached his bathroom, he was fully nude. He turned on the facet water and started the shower. Right as he was about to get into the shower, he heard the faint knocking at his door. He stood there not wanting to answer the door. He thought that if he stood quietly, the person would go away. How wrong was he? The knocking only got more persistent and louder.

Yeah, Yeah Im coming. Randy hollered looking around his bathroom.

He grabbed a white towel and tied it around his waist. His plan was to get the person gone as quickly as possible. Orton was a bit ticked off at the moment. All he wanted to do was shower and get some sleep. As he made his way to the front door, he reviewed his apartment. It still looked as if a tornado had hit. Everything was a mess and out of place. He surely hoped it wasnt anyone important, because he didnt want them to see his place looking like this. He made a promise to himself that moment to clean up tomorrow. The knocking continued on as he got closer to the door. Eagar to end the knocking, he swung the door open to come face to face with Stacy Keibler.

Are you busy? Stacy questioned nonchalantly. Am I interrupting anything?

No, of course not. Randy lied, as she had become more important the second hed seen her. Is everything ok?

Everything is amazing. Stacy smiled up at him walking into his apartment.

Um, ok? Randy stated confusion clear in his voice. Care to share?

Andrew Martin lives in my apartment complex. Stacy spoke in a fixated mind state ignoring all of her surroundings.

Thats great. Randy sighed, knowing this couldnt be good for him.

We hung out all day. Stacy continued on.

Is there a point to this story? Randy questioned not wanting to hear about this, he still wasnt ready to face reality that she was no longer his.

I kissed him! Stacy responded, her voice getting a bit more enthusiastic.

Stacy, you really came all this way to tell me you kissed another guy? Randy shouted angrily.

Randy, Im in love. Stacy beamed as she turned and looked him in his eyes.

You kissed Andrew and youre already in love with the guy. Randy threw his arms up in the air. Youre over me that quickly?

It meant nothing! Stacy couldnt keep her smile off her face as she started to close the gap between them.

I think you should leave now Stacy. Randy spoke not hearing Stacys words.

Randy, I can honestly say that I know what you meant Stacy paused. When you said that the kiss between you and Candice meant nothing.

Please go now. Randy replied as she continued to get closer to him.

Randy Keith Orton, Im in love with you. Stacy glowed. Andrews kiss meant nothing to me.

Randy was at a loss of words as he finally heard what Stacy was telling him. Before he knew it, Stacys lips were on his lips. Their lips had locked and their tongues began dancing with one another. Stacy wrapped her arms around Randys neck as she deepened the kiss between the two of them. For the first time in a long time, things felt right. In the back of Randys mind, he vowed to keep things this way. He wouldnt mess up again. He couldnt take the chance at actually losing her all over again.

XoxoxoxoX

Stephanie, Sami and Miz sat at the airport waiting for their flight to board. It was 8:15p.m. and they still had a good thirty minutes before it was to take off. Stephanie looked over at Sami who was playing with her Nintendo DS that her grandpa had given her. A smile crept across her face as she watched her daughter. She looked so much like her father each and every day. Her smile faded as she thought of Paul. He hadnt returned her phone call and she wasnt sure why. Did he get her message or did he just not care? She sighed as she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. She looked up over at Miz and smiled at him. He had done so much for her and she was very thankful for everything he had done. Her smile came back to her as Miz leaned in and kissed her lips. Stephanie kissed back as she heard the announcement.

Flight 167 now boarding.

Sami jumped out of her seat excitedly. She grabbed her little carry on bag and looked up at her mother. Stephanie smiled down at Sami who had her hand out reached to her. She gently took her hand as they got in line behind the other passengers. As they waited in line to get checked on to the plane, Stephanie couldnt help but look back at the gate entrance. Her heart raced as she scanned the area intently. She was looking for him. A small part of her had hoped hed show up and tell her that he was sorry for everything. As she came up to the flight attendant, she realized that her hopes were too high. She handed the lady her ticket, and then boarded the plane. The three of them boarded the plane and found their seats. Once they got seated and buckled in, Sami began looking at everything and Stephanie looked over at Miz who was looking back at her.

I love you. Miz smiled at her.

Before Stephanie could respond, she looked past Miz. Her head tilted slightly as she looked at the seats across from her. A tall built male was placing his suitcase in the above stowaway cabinet. Stephanies heart began to race again as she stared intently at the man. He wore his long hair in a neatly pulled back pony tail. He wore a black shirt, with green lettering on the back of it. Stephanie knew it had to be him. It just had to be.

Paul? Stephanie spoke loudly.

The guy turned around, and sure enough it was only Stephanies imagination playing tricks on her. The guy gave Stephanie a small smile and a shrug indicating that he was not Paul. Stephanie slumped back in her seat as she looked down at her daughter playing with the seatbelt manual. A frown fell upon her face as she buckled Sami in, along with herself.

Are you ok? Miz questioned Stephanie as they locked eyes.

XoX

Paul pulled up to the arrival/drop off section of the airport. He parked his car, took his keys and got out of the car. He knew he would get a huge ticket and his car towed, but that was the last thing on his mind. He needed to stop Stephanie before she left for good. He looked at the first clock he found inside the airport. It read 8:41p.m. He cursed himself as he had five minutes to get to her. As he ran threw the airport, he was able to skip security by going to the pickup section. He got past security guards and made it to the gate where flight 167 was. Out of breath he reached the information booth.

Did a Stephanie McMahon get on that plane? Paul barely got out.

Yes she did. The woman answered scanning her seating chart.

I need to get on this flight. Paul spoke anxiously.

Im sorry sir. The woman spoke. You just missed it.

What do you mean? Paul questioned looking at the clock that read 8:48p.m.

Its already taking off. The woman said pointing to the plane.

Levesque looked out the window at the large piece of metal that rode down the take off strip. His eyes got watery as he watched the plane begin to emerge into the sky. As he watched the plane go further into the sky, he saw orange around the wing of the plane. The next thing he knew, the glass in front of him shattered. He covered his head to avoid the glass cutting him. Once the glass had landed on the ground, he blocked out all of the screams from the people inside the airport. His eyes were fixated on the plane that had just been blown to pieces. His stomach churned as he heard a flight attendant speak into the intercom.

9-1-1, we have an emergency. She announced. Flight 167 just exploded in the air.

XoxoxoxoX

Thats it for this chapter. I hope you all like and please let me know what you think. I love all of your reviews. Thanks for sticking with me. You all are the best!

Citcat


	25. Sorry

_Title: All Grown Up_

_Chapter 25: Sorry_

_Summary: *Growing Up Sequel* Its been 8 years since the gang has seen each other. Are their relationships and friendships as strong as they once were? Or are they shattered and beyond repair? HHH, Steph McMahon, Jericho, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize._

_A/N: Sorry for the very long delay in chapter updates. School and work has really been getting to me and I haven't had much time to do much of anything. So my updates will be rare, but I will do my best to get chapters out. Hang with me guys. I haven't fallen off the face of the earth just yet._

_A/N: The song "Sorry" is owned by Buckcherry._

_XoxoxoxoX_

_Paul stood motionless staring out the frame of the broken glass window. He had gone into shock and was unable to tear his gaze from the sky where the plane had blown to pieces. All of the screams and chatter and people running around didn't bother him one bit. It was as if he was the only person in that airport at that moment. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, but yet he still stood still, no emotion written on his face. The sky was still foggy and filled with smoke from the explosion. Bits and pieces laid on the ground around the take off area. Flames were all over outside, as firemen tried putting it out. Along with the firemen, the police and paramedics searched the site, looking for anyone that could still be alive. Paul's eyes scanned the scene before him, watching and hoping that they were able to find them. Levesque was snapped out of his trance as he felt a hand grab his shoulder. His body turned to face the person, hope in his eyes. That hope quickly faded as he realized that the person grabbing his shoulder was only a police officer. _

"_Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to evacuate this area." The Officer spoke._

"_Sorry." Paul replied blankly as he began to walk away._

"_You can check with flight attendants at the front lobby for passengers that were on board or if our team has rescued any." The officer stated._

"_Thank you." Paul nodded his head, as he made his way to the lobby._

_Levesque rushed through the crowds of people in a hurry to find some news out. Anything would be helpful in this case. As he reached the lobby, he wasn't surprised at just how long the lines were. He got in line, and only could hope that the lines moved quickly. His eyes scanned the large and spacious area that he stood in. Paul's eyes diverted to the television that was at the front of the line. The televised showing was taking place of the flight details. Paul watched the screen as the plane crash was all over it. As he watched the news, it was just about to go to a commercial break when a breaking news alert came on. A horrific car accident occurred only five miles away from the airport, more details after the break._

"_Today isn't Friday the 13th__ is it." An older gentlemen questioned Paul with a slight laugh, clearly trying to not show is worries._

"_No where close to that date." Paul sighed._

"_I wonder if the car accident had anything to do with the plane." He replied._

"_Who knows." Paul rolled his eyes not wanting anything to do with this man. _

_The line slowly moved as time drug on. It felt like an eternity waiting in the long line of people. Finally after a good forty-five minutes Paul was finally at the front of the line. He would be the next person to go up to an attendant. Of course since he would be the next person to receive information, it seemed that waiting took that much longer. He waited impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. Sweat began to build on his forehead, as he dreaded hearing any news at all. He could feel his heart pounding hard and fast in his chest as it looked like people were finishing up their business at the counter. A sigh escaped his lips as the attendant asked for the next in line. Paul nearly ran to the counter that was only a mere five steps away. As he reached the counter, he didn't waste anytime to hear her greeting._

"_I need to know if two passengers were on flight 167." Paul continued. "A Stephanie McMahon and a Samantha McMahon." _

_The clicking of the buttons being pressed on the keyboard only seemed to get loud with each press of the keys. He had zoned everything out, only waiting to hear any new information on the two girls. His heart pounded loudly in his chest. It was so loud he was surprised that the attendant couldn't hear it. Levesque looked up at the woman who seemed deep in thought as she looked at the computer. His eyes traveled down to her manicured hand that was clicking away on the mouse button. Could she possibly go any slower? After that thought processed through Paul's mind, the attendant began to speak._

"_I'm sorry sir, but the only information we have is that they boarded the plane."_

"_You don't have any other information?" Paul wore a look of concern. "They haven't found anything else on them?"_

"_No, I'm sorry sir." She responded. "If you'd like, I can get your information and we can contact you when anything comes up or you can keep updated on the news."_

"_Thanks." Paul said nodding his head and giving her his information._

_XoxoxoxoX_

_Stacy and Randy cuddled together in each other arms after a long night of love making. It was the same ole same ole for the two. They never could resist each other and they never could keep their hands off one another. It was like they were perfect for each other. They had been a part for a good while, but if felt like there was no time apart between them. Their hearts were finally together as one and this time it would be the last. They both didn't have any doubts or hesitation about the other. Slowly but surely things were falling back together. _

_Orton placed his arm around Stacy's shoulder as she scooted closer to him. Her arm draped across his bare chest. The two of them laid together under the thin white sheet. The blonde diva traced the outline of Randy's chest with her index finger mindlessly. Orton smiled down at Stacy as she continued her pattern. Her tracing his chest was something she always used to do. The closeness of them was something Randy didn't want to lose. How he had thrown it away twice, was something he'd never understand. But he knew now, for a fact that there was no way he was letting her go. Not again. _

"_I'm hungry!" Stacy piped up, finally coming out of her trance._

"_Oh really?" Randy questioned eyeing the woman laying next to him._

"_Yeah, I want pancakes." Stacy smiled sitting up. "I'll cook."_

"_You want to cook at…" Randy looked over at the clock. "1:30 in the morning."_

"_Yeah, I do." Stacy giggled as she jumped up from the bed and made her way to the kitchen._

_Randy smiled to himself as he watched Stacy's naked body run out the door way. He couldn't help but wonder if she was going to cook naked or if her hunger had taken over her mind, making her forget that she was nude. He shrugged to himself, as he got up slowly. If she was cooking naked, he was going to enjoy this, or at least how ever long it takes her to realize it._

_Stacy quickly made her way into his kitchen and began looking through the cupboards. Everything was in the same place. It didn't surprise her that his place was a total disaster, but she didn't mind. They would fix that later. As she began pulling out the ingredients for the pancakes, she couldn't help but smile to herself. For the first time in a while, she had realized how strong her feelings for Randy really were. It was something she couldn't deny and didn't want to lose again. She had kind of blamed herself for the unfaithfulness in Randy, but she wouldn't let that happen again. Not this time. She would be herself, and the perfect girlfriend at the same time. As Stacy closed the door to the cupboard, a smile crept onto to her face as she notice Randy enter the living room area. His eyes were fixated on her and she couldn't understand why. She shrugged it off, and began to make her pancakes. Once everything was assembled and ready, she started the first pancake. That's when she realized Randy's stares. Some of the batter splattered towards her, burning her flesh. Stacy jumped back as she shook her head hearing Orton's laughter in the background._

"_You knew!" Stacy playfully glared at Randy. "You didn't tell me!"_

"_I was enjoying the show." Randy winked at her._

"_You're such a pig!" Stacy joked as she ran back towards his bedroom._

"_I'm a pig, but you threw yourself at me." Randy scratched his head confused._

"_I'm a woman, and whatever I say goes." Stacy hollered with giggles._

_The tall blonde diva searched the messy floor looking for her shirt, but had no luck. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she picked up a shirt of Randy's. She threw it on and walked into the bathroom. She washed her hands, not sure what was living on Randy's floor. After she finished washing her hands, she grabbed the towel from the bar and dried her hands off. She tossed the towel on the counter knocking over a few things. She bit her lip as she quickly began putting things back where they were. As she was placing everything back, a shiny object caught her eye. Her eyes focused on the little decorative holder that was on the counter. She looked inside, and saw the engagement ring that had been hers at one point. He still had it, and she was taken back. Stacy had thought he would have gotten rid of it by now. She couldn't help but wonder if he had kept it, in case they ever reconciled. _

"_You ok back there?" _

_Stacy shook her head as his words brought her back to reality. She quickly finished putting things back and made her way out of the bathroom and into the living room. Her eyes looked over at him in the kitchen. She clearly had taken a bit too long, as Randy had taken over the cooking. Her heart raced as she watched him cooking in just his track pants. That's when the thought came to her mind. At a time like this, Stacy would usually tell Randy she loved him, but she wasn't sure if it was too soon to tell him. She realized that this would be her newest challenge. Figuring out when the right time to say I love you would be. _

"_Sorry, I got lost back there." Stacy giggled teasing him._

"_Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." Randy chuckled. "I guess I should clean that up soon."_

"_You think?" Stacy shook her head in amusement. _

"_Be nice." Randy smirked. "I saved your pancakes from burning."_

_The two of them began laughing together as they finished cooking the pancakes with each other's help. Things were ok for right now, why rush them? This time it was going to work, so there was no worries about not saying those three little words, that they had use to share with one another, on those just because moments._

_XoxoxoxoX_

_Trish paced back and forth in her living room nervously. Her heart pounded fast then ever as she waited anxiously. It was two in the morning and she was waiting on Chris. She had called him a while ago. He didn't answer the first few times, and she wasn't sure if that was because he was screening her calls, or what. On the fifth time, Jericho had answered the phone and didn't sound too pleased. The frantic tone in Trish's voice changed his mind as she continuously asked him to come see her. With the way she was pleading, there was no way he could say no to her. The car door slamming snapped Trish out of her thoughts as she peaked out the window. Sure enough, it was him. She watched him from the window slowly make his way to the door. Shaking her head, she ran to her stereo and turn it on softly, hoping the lyrics would help get her message across. After turning it on she ran to the front door, opening it before Chris had the chance to knock._

_Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away_

_I missed you and things weren't the same_

"What's wrong?" Chris questioned, sleep clearly evident on his face.

"I couldn't sleep." Trish cursed herself.

"That's why you called me over here?" Chris eyed the short blonde.

"Um…" Trish hesitated for a moment.

"What's that sound?" Chris tilted his head, listening to the soft sound.

"It's the stereo." Trish spoke leading him into the living room.

"Is that…" Chris trailed off listening to the song as Trish shook her head yes.

Chris remembered this song like he had just written it yesterday. He had wrote the song as an apology to Trish back in their senior year of high school. Jericho had royally screwed up, and wanted Trish back in his life. He didn't know how to get her back at the time, so he thought a song would work. Little did he know, Trish had heard him writing it. Lucky for him, she had forgiven him, but not just because of the song lyrics. Jericho stood there listening to the song. Once the chorus hit, he turned and looked at Trish standing behind him.

"I'm sorry for earlier." Trish finally confessed. "It was wrong of me."

"This couldn't have waited until a decent time?" Chris questioned yet again.

"No, it couldn't." Trish sighed. "I had to tell you now."

"Why?" Chris wondered aloud. "Why now?"

"Because I don't have much time." Trish let out, her voice shaking a bit.

"Time for what?" Chris stated, confusion clear in his voice.

"Time before you tie the knot with Maryse." Trish blurted out over the music.

_Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry it makes me want to die_

Jericho scratched his head looking at the blonde in front of him. He was a bit confused, and the lack of sleep and the overpowering tiredness that overcame his body wasn't helping either. What had been so important that she needed to tell him this very instant, and in person for that matter? His eyes scanned the short diva searching for answers. He could see that she was scared, nervous, worried, and upset. But for what reason? He really wished he wasn't so tired, or he could make this easier on the both of them.

"What is it Trish?" Chris yawned, as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry for everything." Trish apologized.

"That's fine Trish." Chris finally took a seat on her couch.

Trish took a deep breath. She wasn't getting anywhere. She kept doing circles around the subject she was trying to get to. How hard could this really be? All she had to do was tell him those three little words that dared to spill from her lips. Her eyes scanned him as he sat there on the sofa, sleep deprived. The ticking of the clock began to seep through the music. The ticking only reminded her of how much time she had, until Jericho was to be wed to Maryse. She had to change that. She couldn't let him marry Maryse. Trish inhaled deeply, and then exhaled. This was it. It was now or never. She sat down next to Chris on the couch and looked at him. She took his hands into her own. He looked up at her and she looked at him. Their eyes locked for that one moment and Trish knew that now was the time. No more hiding and no more running. 

"Chris, I'm in love with you."

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go_

_round_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:_

Chris stared blankly at Trish, unsure of what he had just heard. He may have been extremely tired, but there was no way he miss heard what Trish had said. As the three words registered in his mind, everything started to come together. The song, the timing, the importance, the apology, and the anger from earlier that night. This was what was so important that needed to be said. Jericho wasn't sure what exactly to say. How did could he respond to something like this? He was to be wed in three months, and now rather then just having one woman who loved him, he had two. 

"I'm sorry." Trish panicked, as she didn't get a response. "Just forget I even said it ok."

"Trish…" Chris mustered out, realizing that it wasn't just his feelings on the line here.

"I'm so stupid." Trish stood up as she began pacing again. "Trish, you idiot, he's getting married. You should have known better."

"Trish…" Chris said again, standing up and grabbing her arm.

_This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days_

_You get older and blame turns to shame_

As Trish had finally stopped talking once Chris grabbed her arm, their eyes met. The stare from one another was strong. They kept that eye contact for a good while. They continued to look into each others eyes, searching for some kind of answer. An answered that would solve everything. Trish's eyes began to well up with tears, as she realized that he had yet to respond to what she had said. Chris noticed the tears beginning to build up in her eyes. That's when he realized he hadn't said anything to her just yet. He was thinking, and thinking hard. Maryse was found at that far back of his mind. Did he love her? That's when it hit him. If he had to think about something like this, he obviously knew what he had to do. He shouldn't have to think about an answer if he truly loves someone. As the tears threatened to fall from her eyes, Chris smiled at Trish and wiped away her tears. Trish bit her lip, and as she continued to look at Chris. A soft smile was present on his lips as he leaned in and captured Trish's lips with his own.

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way_

_The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right_

_Oh yeah sorry!_

The two embraced as their tongues battled one another. Their kiss deepened as their bodies got closer to one another. The tears that had been evident in Trish's eyes had disappeared and were no longer to be found. Chris ran her fingers through the short hair Chris sported, as his hand ran down her back and rested on her waist. This felt too right to be wrong.

"So what now?" Trish questioned, pulling away from the kiss to get air.

"We get some sleep." Chris smiled taking her hand and leading her up the stairs.

"Shouldn't you get home to Maryse?" Trish wondered aloud.

"Nope." Chris shrugged. "She's the least of my worries right now.

With that said, the two walked up the stair case and made their way into Trish's bedroom. The two got comfortable in her bed, and cuddled together until they both fell into a deep slumber.

XoxoxoxoX

Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. Thanks for not giving up on me!

Citcat


	26. Core Four

Title: All Grown Up

Chapter 26: Core Four

Summary: *Growing Up Sequel* It's been 8 years since the gang has seen each other. Are their relationships and friendships as strong as they once were? Or are they shattered and beyond repair? HHH, Steph McMahon, Jericho, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize.

A/N: Again, sorry for the long delay in chapter updates. It's been a tough spot for me. The story is coming to a close, and it's hard pulling everything together. But I am working on it and not leaving you hanging. After this story is completed, keep a look out for my newest story.

XoxoxoX

Chris pulled up into the drive way of his and Maryse's home. After shutting the engine off, he sat there thinking of what to say. How would he face Maryse? After all, he did love her at one point, and still did. He just wasn't in love with her anymore. She would be devastated that he was calling off the wedding so close to it happening. The heart wants what it wants, and he couldn't deny it. A sigh escaped his lips, as he opened the driver side door. He stepped out of the car and shut it behind him as he made his way up the path way to the front door. The path seemed to drag on for a while, as he finally reached the door. He took out his keys, and slow unlocked the door. It was as if an alarm system was connected through their house, as Maryse's voice was heard the second he opened the door.

"Chris, where have you been?" Maryse came running to the door. "You've been gone all night and I called your cell and it went straight to your voice mail."

"Maryse, maybe you should sit down." Chris ran a hand over his head as he fully entered the house.

"No, I think I'll stand." Maryse folded her arms, curious to know his excuse.

"Ok…" Chris hesitated.

"Well…" Maryse tapped her foot impatiently.

"I'm leaving you." Chris spoke quickly, like tearing off a band aid.

"WHAT?" Maryse screamed, shaking her head. "You're what?"

"I'm sorry." Chris tried to reach out to Maryse. "You can have all of it, the house and everything."

"I don't get it." Maryse pulled away from Chris. "I thought we were happy."

"We were, and I love you." Chris stated. "I'm just not in love with you anymore."

"We can work this out." Maryse begged, tears falling from her eyes.

"No, we can't." Chris answered. "I'm in love with Trish, and I'm staying with her."

"I knew it." Venom became present in Maryse's voice. "I knew it."

"Get your clothes and get out." Maryse glared at Chris as she turned her back to him.

"I'm sorry." Chris frowned as he walked up the stairs to get his things.

Chris walked into the bedroom that they had shared for the longest time. It didn't feel right being in the room like it used to. He grabbed a suitcase from the closet and began packing all of his clothing items. As the short amount of time went by, so did the clothing from the drawers. The dresser was soon empty from his things and the closet became bare. Chris looked around the room as a sigh escaped his lips. He felt horrible for what he had just done, but he knew it was for the best. He couldn't stay with someone, when he was clearly in love with another. He just hoped that one day Maryse would forgive him. He made his way into the adjoined bathroom, and began to gather his personal items. As he closed the cabinet, he saw her reflection in the mirror. He turned to look at her as she looked like she had something to say.

"Why?" Maryse barely got out, as tears still spilled from her eyes. "Why her and not me?"

"It has nothing to do with you Maryse." Chris sighed. "It's me, and it's always been her."

"Ok." Maryse bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry." Chris replied again. "You are a great woman, and one day, you'll find someone better than me and they will treat you like the queen you are."

Maryse comforted herself as she walked away from Chris again. Jericho watched as she exited the bedroom. He shut his eyes, hating that he hurt her this way. He got back to packing up his things. He figured the quicker he left the house, the better Maryse would be. Grabbing the last of his belongings from the bathroom, he walked back into the bedroom. He placed the items in his bag and zipped it up. Double checking the bedroom, he made sure he had all his things. He knew he had more things here, but he would leave that to Maryse. If she didn't want them, then he would take them or she could discard of them.

Jericho took his bag, and walked down the stairs for the last time. As he made it to the bottom of the stairs, he glanced towards the living room, where Maryse sat on the couch. He took a step towards the living room, but stopped. He wasn't sure what he'd say, and he figured he'd only upset her even more. Another sigh escaped his lips as he walked out the front door for the last time.

XoX

Trish smiled as she came walking down the stairs. She was waiting for Chris to get back. They had spent the whole morning talking about living situations and Maryse. As much as Trish and Maryse hated each other, Trish felt guilty for taking Chris away from Maryse. She could only hope that Maryse would learn to forgive her one day. There was another part of Trish, who wasn't that upset about it, after everything Maryse had done to her to begin with. Ms. Stratus shrugged her shoulders as she made her way to the kitchen. It was nearing 1:00pm and she was getting a bit hungry. She pulled out some lunch meat and cheese from the fridge and got the bread from the top of the fridge. As she started making the sandwiches, her cell phone began to ring. She wiped her hands off as she then answered her phone.

"Hello?" Trish spoke into the line, placing the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"Hey Trish!" Stacy smiled into the phone.

"Stacy, hey how are you?" Trish responded.

"I'm excellent and you?" Stacy giggled into the phone.

"I'm excellent too." Trish shook her head. "You ok Stace?"

"Yeah, I'm Grreeaatt." Stacy spoke happily.

"Spill it Keibler." Trish smirked, demanding to know why her friend was so happy.

"Spill what?" Stacy bit her bottom lip with a smile.

"Something happened, now tell me." Trish laughed at Stacy's behavior.

"I could ask you the same question." Stacy answered, her smirk hinting in her voice.

"What's that mean?" Trish questioned.

"How's Jericho?" Stacy blurted out.

"How did you know?" Trish's face turned a slight shade of pink.

"Jericho just called Randy." Stacy answered naturally.

"Gosh, he couldn't wait could he?" Trish giggled, not taking notice of the name mentioned.

"I know right." Stacy laughed, as Trish gasped in the background. "What?"

"Randy?" Trish questioned. "How did you know he called Randy?"

"Um, uh…" Stacy pretended to search for something to say.

"OMG, you are and Randy are back together, aren't you?" Trish yelled over the phone.

"Ouch, that's my ear." Stacy retorted taking the phone away from her ear a bit. "And, yes we are."

"This is great!" Trish smiled. "The core four is together again."

"Yeah, now we just need six mix." Stacy giggled.

"Six mix?" Trish became confused.

"I couldn't think of anything else." Stacy whined. "But it would be awesome if McMahon and Levesque would quit hiding their feelings for one another."

"Yeah, but Steph is with Miz, and she clearly loves him." Trish stood up for Steph's relationship.

"Sure she does." Stacy giggled. "Even then so, miracles still happen. Hence, Jericho and Stratus."

"Oh shut up." Trish laughed on the phone as she finished making her sandwich. "I'm going to let you go now, Chris is should be here any minute."

"Ok, bye Stratus." Stacy spoke hanging up the phone.

XoxoxoX

Randy watched as Stacy hung up the phone and began pressing the buttons on her phone. It looked as if she were texting. Randy's eyes scanned her features, and her face. He watched as her eyes lit up at each word she entered into her phone. He smiled as the curves of the corners of her mouth began to go upward. Stacy was purely beautiful in his mind. She was his angel, and how he ever let her go, he would never understand. This time was different though, he wouldn't loosen his grip on her, but he would make it stronger. She was his life and there was no doubting it. His heart was clearly with her and he loved her so much.

"I love you." Randy blurted out and quickly covered his mouth.

"What?" Stacy quickly stopped what she was doing and looked at Randy.

"I need to vacuum." Randy quickly covered up.

"Oh…" Stacy trailed off and turning back to her phone.

Stacy sighed softly as she stared at her phone. She heard him correctly the first time, but she wasn't sure if he actually meant to say it. Her questioning it only proved her to be correct. She was hoping that he had said it and meant it. Stacy knew it could possibly be too soon for the two of them to say those three little words that meant so much to them. Thoughts played through her mind as she began to really think about it. Maybe she could talk to Randy about it, or maybe she could just tell him? She looked up at him staring at his own phone. He was also texting. She watched as his eyes followed the typed words and the slight smile that formed from his lips. She continued to watch him as his eyes glanced up at her. Their eyes met for a slight moment as he winked at her. Stacy shook her head, as she felt her phone vibrate in her hands. She looked down at the purple object in her hands, and noticed the lit up screen. Randy's named scrolled across the phone, indicating she has a text message from him. She furrowed her eyebrows as she opened the message. _I really meant to say I love you._ Stacy looked up at Randy quickly after reading the message. A soft smile was present on Randy's face.

"I love you Stace." Randy got up and moved to sit directly next to Stacy.

"Really?" Stacy questioned, her face glowing with happiness.

"Yes, really." Randy grinned. "More then you know."

"I love you too!" Stacy smiled kissing Randy square on the lips.

XoxoxoX

Paul sat on the leather black sofa in the living room staring at the blank television set that was placed in front of him. Jake had gone to stay with Shawn and Rebecca for a few nights, while Paul coped with the uncertain answers he had. Everything just kept getting worse for Paul. So many thoughts ran through his mind as he sat in silence. What if he had stopped her from leaving the night she told him that she was leaving? What if he hadn't said what he had said? None of this would have happened. Paul clenched his fist thinking of the accident all over again. His fist raised and came down to the sofa hitting it hard. His heart continued to break thinking about it. Mixed emotions ran through his body all at once. Feelings of hate, anger, remorse, sympathy, guilt, sadness, loss, and so much more. He didn't know what the feel at this time. Never in a million years had he thought this would happen to him or any of his loved ones.

Levesque got up from the couch and walked across the living room to the kitchen. He opened the cupboard and pulled down a small glass. His eyes scanned the kitchen as he made his way over to another cupboard. He opened the door slowly and pulled out the ¾ bottle of whiskey from the cupboard. Paul took the cap off as a strong smell of alcohol was detected by his nose. He poured himself a half glass full. His hand grasped the glass as he swirled the contents. His eyes watched the dark colored liquid swoosh around inside the glass, as his other hand held onto the bottle. Without a second though, Paul downed the drink, letting it burn the back of his throat on its way down. His neck tightened as he clenched the bottle and grinned his teeth to make the burn pass quicker. Paul looked down at the empty glass in his hand. On sudden impulse, he threw the glass across the kitchen, hitting the floor by the trash can. Staring at the shattered glass on the floor, Paul followed suit, throwing the bottle of whiskey right behind the broken glass. He stared as the liquid began to spill all over the floor.

A sigh escaped Paul's lips as he realized what he had done. Slowly he walked over to the trash can, where the glass was scattered everywhere. He grabbed the broom next to the trash can and began to sweep up the mixture of glass and whiskey. His heart ached horribly, due to the things he never got to say to Stephanie and Sami. Hell, Sami never knew that Paul was her real father and now she'd never know. The thought only made him feel worse inside as a sudden tear fell from his eye as he swept the contents into the dust pan. He emptied the pan into the trash and placed the broom and dust pan back in the corner. After his hand left the broom handle, Paul heard the faint sound of his cell phone going off. He quickly ran into the living room. His eyes glanced down at the phone in his hand. There was a number that went across the screen, but there was no ID to it. Before the last ring rang, he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Paul questioned nervously.

"Hi, may I speak with Paul Levesque?" A woman spoke from the other line.

"Speaking." Paul replied waiting for a response.

"Hi Mr. Levesque, this is Caroline with Alaska Airlines." Caroline answered. "I was calling to update you on the status of a Stephanie and Samantha McMahon."

"Yes, are they ok?" Paul quickly responded to her.

"Sir, we found their seats in a wooded area about five miles away from at accident." Caroline spoke sadly. "Their seats still had some remains of them. I'm sorry for your loss."

Paul stood there in complete shock. He had feared the worse and now the worse was coming true. His cell phone dropped to the floor as the lines disconnected. His body was being taken over by guilt, as his feelings began to unleash. Paul dropped to his knees as his hands and forearms met the floor as he buried his face in the rug. He rose up, only to scream out the words "NO". Tears streamed from his face as he looked towards the front door, which a knock had sounded from.

XoxoxoX

Thanks for reading this chapter. Please let me know what you think. I'm so sorry for the delay in updates. Thanks again to all my readers who stuck with me!

Citcat


	27. True Love Conquers All

Title: All Grown Up

Chapter 27: True Love Conquers All

Summary: *Growing Up Sequel* It's been 8 years since the gang has seen each other. Are their relationships and friendships as strong as they once were? Or are they shattered and beyond repair? HHH, Steph McMahon, Jericho, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize.

A/N: Again, sorry for the long delay in chapter updates. It's been a tough spot for me. The story is coming to a close, and it's hard pulling everything together. But I am working on it and not leaving you hanging. After this story is completed, keep a look out for my newest story.

XoxoxoX

Trish woke up to a faint smell. The smell smelt wonderful. It smelled like someone was cooking downstairs. She looked at her night stand and noticed the time. It was near 6:00 pm. She stretched her arms, allowing her body to wake up from its slumber. She had taken a short nap, or at least planned on taking a short nap, until Chris had arrived home. He must have snuck in without waking her, as she had been a sleep for a good two hours and a half hour. Her heart began to race as she remembered that Chris had chosen her. It was like a dream come true. This was something she had been waiting for, since the moment she had first gotten back in touch with Chris. He was her everything and it would always be that way. Trish sat up in her bed as she heard a buzzard going off downstairs. She shook her head as she looked around her bedroom. There was a suitcase by the dresser that looked filled. She eyed the bag, realizing it was Jericho's. She couldn't believe it. This all was really happening and it made her that more happy. Swinging her feet over the edge of the bed, Trish stood up. As she exited her bedroom, she could hear Chris singing to himself in the kitchen. Shaking her head she walked down the stairs.

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she headed towards the kitchen. Before reaching the kitchen, she noticed the dining room. The table was set for two, and candles were lit. There were a dozen red roses sitting in a vase in the center of the table. Wine glasses sat across from each other along with silverware and plates. Trish gasped at the sight. It was truly beautiful. The soft music playing from the stereo only made it that much better. Her soft small smile turned into a fully fledged smile. Finally tearing her gaze from scene, she entered the kitchen. A giggle escaped her mouth as she watched Chris stir something as he hummed as if he were an Italian chef.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Chris questioned with a startle.

"The smell woke me up." Trish smiled walking towards him.

"Damn, I was hoping to wake you up." Chris winked at her as she came closer.

"It's ok, everything looks and smells wonderful." Trish answered kissing him.

"What was that for?" Chris asked kissing her back.

"Everything." Trish beamed as she looked in the pot. "Mmm Spaghetti."

"Your favorite." Chris nudged her. "I remembered."

"Is it ready?" Trish questioned. "I'm starving."

"Yeah, it's about there." Chris replied testing one of the noodles. "Dinner will be served shortly."

Chris smiled at the petite blonde in front of him. She seemed to amaze him every day and he loved that about her. As much as he hated himself for doing what he did to Maryse, he knew his heart was with Trish. It was only in due time would he have left Maryse before the wedding. He knew he had fallen for Trish, but he wanted to be sure that Trish felt the same. Part of him knew that she had the same feelings, but he wasn't too sure by her actions. If Trish hadn't have did what she did, Chris would still have had left Maryse. His heart just wasn't there anymore. Jericho watched as Trish pulled the wine from the cabinet. The way she stood on her tippy toes made him chuckle to himself. Everything she did he found utterly adorable. He just couldn't get enough of her. Diverting his attention back to the dinner, he drained the noodles in the sink, and then proceeded to mix the sauce with the noodles. Finally, his dinner was complete. He placed the pasta in a large bowl and stuck a pair of tongs inside the bowl with the pasta. Chris entered the dining room and put the bowl on the table. Lastly, he made his way back into the kitchen and grabbed the salads he had already made earlier, and took them into the dining room. After placing them on the table, he took a step back and looked at the table. It was simply perfect.

"Dinner is served my darling." Chris spoke loud enough for Trish to hear him.

"Thanks for dinner love." Trish smiled as she walked into the dining room with the wine.

"May I?" Chris questioned taking the bottle of wine from Trish and started to pour it into the glasses.

"You're truly amazing." Trish beamed as Chris pulled her chair out for her.

"No Trish, you're truly amazing." Chris replied taking a seat across from her. "You make me amazing."

"I love you." Trish lifted her wine glass to his.

"I love you too." Chris clinked his glass with hers.

XoxoxoX

Randy stood in the bathroom staring in the mirror. He had been in the bathroom for a good twenty minutes. His eyes diverted from his reflection in the mirror to the ring in his hand. He knew that things had just started to come back together, but something kept telling him to just ask her again. He lost her twice, and he knew that he wouldn't lose her again. Not a chance at that happening again. But was it too soon in her eyes? That was the question. They had been through so much, and always ended back up together with one another. That had to be some sign that they belonged together. He became nervous all over again. She always made him feel this way and he always felt like a high school boy with a crush again. All Randy knew was that his heart was with Stacy, and that's where it was going to stay.

"Are you alive in there?" Stacy knocked on the door.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Randy quickly spoke. "No worries."

"What are you doing in there that takes thirty minutes?" Stacy questioned taking notice.

"Just admiring myself in the mirror." Randy chuckled nervously.

"Again?" Stacy shook her head laughing. "I'll leave you too it then."

Orton sighed a breath of relief as Stacy walked away from the door. That also meant that he needs to figure something out soon and quick. He couldn't stay in the bathroom that much longer without Stacy getting more suspicious then she already was. His heart was telling him to go on with it and his mind was telling him that he wasn't sure. Randy shut his eyes and closed his palm around the ring. His mother's voice popped in his head as he had his eyes shut.

"Listen to your heart. It knows what's best for you."

Randy nodded opening his eyes and looking into the mirror. He silently thanked his mother for embedding those words into his head. He took a deep breath as he mustered up the courage to follow through with the proposal. His heart started to race quickly as he walked out of the bathroom. He walked out towards his living room area and found her sitting on the sofa, flipping through a magazine. A smile crept across his face as he stared at her. He loved how she would lick her finger tips each time before turning a page. He loved how she twirled a strand of her blonde hair when she reads an article she finds interesting. He loved how her nose would crinkle up when she skimmed past an article that bore her to death. He loved everything about her. As he stood there staring at her, he knew in his heart, that this was the right thing to do. As he watched her flip through the magazine, Stacy felt his gaze on her. She glanced up from her magazine, without any movement and noticed the intent stare on his face, along with a soft warm hearted smile. This made her smile too as she acknowledge his presence.

"Done admiring yourself now?" Stacy giggled, cracking a joke on him.

"Yeah, I've moved on to better people to admire." Randy winked at her.

"Oh sure you did." Stacy blushed as Randy took a seat next to her.

"So, what are you reading?" Randy questioned, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh, nothing interesting." Stacy shrugged placing her hands on his arms.

"So, you love me?" Randy bluntly asked without hesitation.

"Of course, I do." Stacy turned her head to look at him. "More then you know."

"Good, because I love you too." Randy smiled at her. "I want to be with you for a very long time."

"Me too Randy." Stacy replied. "Forever and then some."

"Seriously?" Randy questioned, his eyes staring into hers.

"Yes, seriously." Stacy answered, her eyes saying how true and honest she was being.

"Stacy Ann Keibler, will you marry me?" Randy asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Stacy beamed with happiness as she accepted the ring from Randy.

XoxoxoX

Paul stayed kneeled on the floor as he stare at the door, with his tears still falling from his face. A good five minutes had passed by, and the knocking had only become more persistent. He was in no condition or mood to talk to anyone. His thoughts battled each other on the idea of answering the door. The better half of his thoughts won, seeing that it could be Shawn at the door with Jake. Paul slowly got off of his knees, and walked over the shelf. He grabbed some tissue, and cleaned his face up, as he listened to the knocking still. After tossing the tissue on the table, Paul made his way to the front door. Levesque placed his hand on the knob, and slowly twisted it, while he regained his composure. As he opened the door, his eyes widen in utter shock.

"Are you haunting me now?" Paul accidently let out.

"No, what are you talking about?" Stephanie looked at him confused.

"You're supposed to be dead." Paul said in a matter of fact tone.

"We got off the plane before it took off." Stephanie breathed in a sigh of relief just thinking about it. It could have been her.

"We?" Paul's heart slowly began to heal.

"Sami, Miz, and I." Stephanie spoke. "I told him I couldn't go to New York with him. We got off the plane, and got his money back for the tickets. Miz is going to move to New York at the end of the month. He's going to drive up there."

Levesque stood there in shock, not believing that Stephanie McMahon was stand there in front of him. On sudden impulse, and without hesitation, Paul lunged at Stephanie, bringing her in for a hug. He tightened his grasp around her slender form, for dear life. Stephanie's arms wrapped around his broad neck and hugged him back. Paul's nose smelled the orchid flowers scent of her Shampoo in her hair. A scent he thought he'd never smell again. Tears began to fall from his eyes again, but that of happiness and thankfulness. The moment seemed like forever, as Stephanie's arms began to get tired.

"Paul, are you going to let me in, or are we going to stand on your porch all night?" Stephanie questioned aloud.

"Oh, sorry." Paul answered slowly pulling out of the hug. "I just thought I lost you."

"It's ok." Stephanie smiled softly, as Paul moved, allowing her inside.

"What brings you by?" Paul asked, now feeling the awkwardness, from when the last time Stephanie was here.

"Do you want to know why I'm not going to New York?" Stephanie questioned in response.

"Yeah, I do." Paul replied as he watched Stephanie sit down on his sofa.

"It's pretty funny actually…" Stephanie laughed sarcastically. "The last time I was in this house, you told me to leave and got to New York. You compared me to your ex and I couldn't stand to be in the same state as you. So, we're sitting in the airport, and for some reason, I keep thinking you're going to show up and tell me you love me and that you didn't want me to go. You never showed…" Stephanie paused for a few seconds. "We got on the plane, and I couldn't get you off my mind. The more I looked at Sami, the more I thought of you. I didn't go to New York, because, I'm in love with you. I never stopped being in love with you."

Paul stood there, staring at her again. His heart couldn't take so much excitement in one day. He went from thinking she was dead, to finding her alive, to her coming clean about loving him. His heart raced as she spoke every word. He was speechless, but it was everything he wanted to hear. Levesque slowly but surely managed to make his way to the black leather sofa, where Stephanie sat staring at him. He sat down next to her, as she turned to face him. He looked into her eyes, which were filled with hope and nervousness. Paul gently grabbed her hands, placing them into his lap and gave them a loving squeeze.

"I never stopped loving you either Stephanie." Paul finally replied as a smile formed on both their faces.

XoxoxoX

Thanks for reading this chapter. Please let me know what you think. There is only one more chapter coming, which will be an Epilogue. I want to thank all of my readers, who stuck with me through this long process. I should be back shortly with my newest story. Thanks again everyone!


End file.
